Demonic Trinity
by Anewbyss67
Summary: In the darkest recess of the Shinobi world lies a beaten Naruto and broken Hinata, their worlds surrounded by sorrow. Both carry a burden they never asked to carry, and yet are punished for it. Join them on their quest for acceptance as they met a demon. Sorry to say I am discontinuing this. Computer got a virus and lost all my work. Up for adoption...
1. Clash of Fate

Well this is the first chapter of my story, it is long, but it's necessary in a sense. Instead of just telling you about the Kyuubi attack, I gave you a little excitement and went into the other battle. As for the other Hidden Village, all will be explained and now for the pointless disclaimer. I don't own Naruto….

'...': Speech

**"...": Thoughts**

...: Narrator

* * *

Demonic Trinity

Clash of Fate

Flashback

(October 10)

Shinobi could be seen rushing towards the scene of what could only be the manifestation of pure destruction. The Kyuubi, in its prime and glory, was thrashing about the village of Konohagakure, wreaking havoc on the poor villagers. Its power was unmatched as with a simple swipe of a single tail it brought down mountains, its roars would cause tidal waves and shockwaves that could be felt for miles.

'Where is Hokage Sama? We can't hold out much longer!' a chunnin of Konoha said, seeing his fellow Shinobi slaughtered with ease by the Demon King.

'We have to. Hokage Sama is our only hop-'but the other Shinobi is unable to continue as one of Kyuubi's mighty tails crushes him.

The chunnin abandons the plan and flees for his life, but becomes another victim for the mighty fox as he is consumed by one of Kyuubi's Katon jutsus, burning him to ash. Kyuubi let out tremendous roars as its fury grew with each passing moment; 'Its Hokage Sama, we're saved!' rejoiced the remaining Shinobi as their beloved leader entered the fray, riding on top the head of his trusted summon boss Gamabunta.

'Shit! Never thought I'd have to fight the Demon King…' the toad boss stated with grimace.

'Gama Kun, think you can give me a little time…' the 4th Hokage requested, two small bundles in his hands as he performed complex hand seals.

'You got it...' the huge toad stated, knowing full well what his master had planned. The boss of toads began his assault, performing hand seals at a fast pace despite his girth, firing large amounts of water at the great beast.

The Kyuubi leapt into the air to dodge the torrents of water, and countered with walls of flames blazing toward Gamabunta, who unsheathed his massive katana and slashed the flames in half. The skin of Gamabunta was burnt, but he had to buy his master more time..."Need help?" a spiky white haired man said as he joined the fray.

"Normally I'd skin you Jiraiya, but I need you for now so I'll let you live." Gamabunta said as the two began to perform hand seals.

'Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!' they roared as Gamabunta spit out an oily spray as Jiraiya ignited it with a Katon jutsu as the blaze roared and engulfed Kyuubi… Only to reveal the Demon King unharmed, and sporting a new more demonic look.  
His fur now ablaze, gave him the look of a demon straight out of hell. 'It's done.' The 4th stated his plan only moments away from fruition.

As if on cue, the Kyuubi could sense a dreadful presence, so dreadful he was stricken with fear. Not liking the 4th Hokage's plan, the Kyuubi rushed the Hokage in an attempt to end this, but to no avail.'Fuin jutsu: Reaper Death Fuin!!'

the 4th roared as the Kyuubi was now face to face with the only being it feared, the Shinigami himself . The Death King extended his ghoulish hand as he began the agonizing process of pulling the soul of Kyuubi from his body, but the Demon King wouldn't go without a fight. Kyuubi thrashed about as he struggled against the Shinigami's cold grip, feeling his grip loosening, the Shinigami used both hands to rip his soul in two. One hand held the Demon King's yang, the other held the King's yin, and the first part of his plan was complete… Now the hard part, the 4th Hokage had to act quickly, his soul being consumed.

So to complete his jutsu, he sealed the two entities into the two bundles of joy he held, one a boy, was sealed with the yang. The yang held power and hate, the hate he was sure the child will hold for him when he learned of the burden the 4th placed on him. The other a girl, she would bear the yin, the yin held power and love. Love that she would give the boy to silence the storm the boy would be caught in.'Uzumaki… Naruto… Hyuuga… Hinata… please forgive this old fool….' The 4th said, tears flowing down his dying eyes.' You two… have a huge burden to bear… and it is my hope that you two will be the hero/heroine you truly are… Please Kushina, Hiashi… Please… forgive me…' the 4th stated his last as he died. The 4th Hokage, greatest leader Konohagakure has ever seen, his death along with others has been forever engraved in the minds of Konohagakure's villagers…..

Unknown to them, a similar battle took place months after. Yes March 17 is a day all in Phantom Country will remember….

(March 17)

It was unlike anything the people of Phantom Country had ever seen. A 7 tailed winged Demon spread devastation and mayhem throughout the Country, unleashing demonic jutsus consuming all in carnage and death. 'Katon: Phantom Flare Jutsu!!' a chunnin from the village hidden in Darkness roared as purple flames shot out his mouth and roared towards the Demon.'Oni Kata: Black Void Jutsu!!' the Demon proclaimed as he finished his hand seals, suddenly a orb of darkness consumed the chunnin and many others in a hole of oblivion. The jutsu claimed miles of the land leaving only emptiness.

Soon the Demon made his way to Youkaigakure, the village hidden by the phantoms, and was met by the villages' Youkaikage and its Koden. The Youkaikage, a young man no older than 16 and the Koden, the 2nd strongest Shinobi they had to offer, a 15 year old young woman. 'Youkai Kata: Armageddon Bullet Jutsu!!' the Youkaikage proclaimed as he channeled insane amounts of chakra in his hand as it condensed into a sphere of combustible chakra.

The chakra flares as it almost wails in fury, then in the blink of the eye, the Youkaikage performed 20 one hand seals as he proclaimed 'Youkai Kata: Phantom Flash Jutsu!!' before the demon could react, the Youkaikage seemed to warp and appear in his face, his death jutsu flaring as he thrust it at the demon.

'Oni Kata: Demon's Sanctuary Jutsu!' the Demon roared with desperation, as a wall of massive chakra coated the Demon and shielded him, but the shield was shattered; and the shockwave from the jutsu was felt from miles away as it acted like a neutron star and exploded then imploded.

'Yami Kata: Fist of Darkness Jutsu!' the Koden roared as her fist was engulfed in darkness and was crashing down on the Demon's skull.

The Demon barely dodged by back flipping, but not without sustaining damaging on his torso. 'Oni Kata: Demon's Wail Jutsu!' the Demon roared as supersonic sound waves screeched throughout the valley as it washed over the Koden and Youkaikage, as they were wretched with pain.

Seeing his opportunity, the Demon went through hand seals unknown to man 'Kenji Kata: Ragnarok Blades!' the Demon roared as massive tower-like blades of chakra were formed and were sent towards the Youkaikage and Koden.

The Youkaikage channeled chakra to the soles of his feet as he jumped and stood on the massive blades using the jutsu as he run on it towards the demon, the Koden focused her chakra into her arms as she attempted to catch the blades. The force of the blades forcing her back before she got her footing and held the blade as she throw it back to its source. The Youkaikage unleashed a fierce combo of punches and kicks as the Demon blocks, then Youkaikage attempted a spinning side kick at the Demon's head, but the Demon ducked and grabbed his leg, slamming him with great force.

Only for him to fade into nothingness, 'A Void Clone?' the Demon was shocked someone as young as these two were so skilled, but soon a void opened up and started to draw him in, but he countered with a Void Clone of his own that canceled the other.

Soon the Demon sensed his own jutsu soaring towards him, and before he could evade 'Soul Bind Jutsu!' the Youkaikage proclaimed as ghouls chains shot out of the voids and bound his soul still, he could only await his death at his own jutsu's hands...The blade ripped him apart as the gore sprayed the valley signaling their victory. Cheers of glee roared throughout Youkaigakure as they praised their worn out hero/heroine, but the Youkaikage didn't seem so sure.

'Damn thing's not dead is it?' the Koden asked with a sigh knowing the answer.

'No…In fact it should be fully healed in a day's time…' the Youkaikage stated as the joy was washed away with fear.

'What can we do Youkaikage Sama?' a jounin asked out of fear.

'A Fuin is required. 7 tails, a 7 pronged Fuin should do…' the Youkaikage stated, but before anything could be attempted, the Demon's soul vanished. Fearing the worse, the Youkaikage ordered all Shinobi of the village to find it, when they did they were horrified to find they were too late. The Demon had possessed the body of a 1 year old boy, and had already killed a high portion of the village. Amongst them was the Youkaikage and Koden's mother, perhaps in the Demon's revenge seeing as how the body he now possessed was that of their brother.'Dontei!' The Koden called out to the Youkaikage, as tears glistened her face.

She witnessed her mother lying in a pool of her blood.'I know Sylene…' Dontei stated as he fought back his tears as he fought his instinct to kill the one responsible for his mother's death. How could he kill his brother?'Damn you Demon! I wish I could send you back to the depths of hell you crawled from!!' Dontei yelled his blood boiling…

'But I can't… This will have to do! Youkai Negai: Oni Kon Saiken!!' He roared as his fingers were lit ablaze in dark flames. Each finger had a kanji on it: Soul, Trinity, Demon, Hope, and Seal. Dontei jabbed his bother right where his heart was, sealing the Demon within him.

'Damn you… First you take my mother, now you've forced me to curse my brother with your tainted soul!' the young Youkaikage stated before he slipped into a coma… Both villages experienced great loss, as they had to live with the grief. Their only salvation from the gripping despair came in the tenants of the very being that caused it all……..

(9 years later October 10)

It was that time of year once again for a certain spiky haired blonde. It was his birthday, a day that was suppose to bring joy to him, a day that should be filled with the utmost happiness or at least that's what Uzumaki Naruto thought his birthday should be. He saw how the children of the village of Konohagakure spent their birthdays with friends and family, having fun, being happy just glad to be alive. Naruto, on the other hand, knew no such joy, for his birthday was just another attempt on his life. Although on this day, the threats would get more violent as even some Shinobi would join in. How he survived, he never knew. Hell he started to think was this all to life? This pain, this despair, just a spiraling cycle he couldn't break? Was it worth it? Maybe… All he could do for now was run. Run for the life he strongly held dear, since no one else did…

It was that time of the year once again for a certain short indigo haired lavender eyed girl. It was her birth, a day that should have brought joy to her and her family. A day she should be laughing and playing or at least that's what Hyuuga Hinata wanted on this day. Maybe it would be different? Maybe she'll smile today. Maybe her father will look at her with hope and fatherly love… No. Same cold glares, same being roughly cleaned over and over again. No matter how clean she got, it was never enough for her father, it was almost as if he were trying to wash away some sin. But what sin could a 9 year old girl be guilty of? Hinata didn't know, in fact she asked herself. Is it worth it? Is life worth living, in this constant emptiness and despair? Maybe… All she could do was sit and bear it for now. As she lived a life she wanted to change…

Naruto found himself in a familiar setting, him lying in a hard bed, looking at a white ceiling. His hospital room in poor condition, his sheets torn and in bad shape, his bandages done horribly, on purpose of course. The same question raging in his head,

'Why? What did I do to deserve this?' and yet no answer would come. He had enough, Naruto got out of his bed and hopped out the window. Only to be met by a mob after his life…

Hinata found herself in a familiar position, her face on the cold hard tiles of the floor. Her body wretched with pain, blood leaving her mouth as a cooper taste was left in its place. And her father looking down on her, his eyes glaring with such disappointment and hate.

'Get up' his command was stern and held much authority. Hinata tried her best, but only fell back down, as this angered her father.

'I said GET UP!' He commanded as he painfully yanked her up by her hair, tired of her failure, he dragged her to her room.

'You are not to leave this room until you memorize every Hyuuga law do I make myself clear?' He stated more than asked.

'Y-yes Ojii san…' she replied back as he slammed the door… Hinata had had enough; she couldn't take this coldness, this hate. So she packed what was needed and leapt out the window…

Well that was my 1st chapter... Wow feels nice. Ok just to clear this up, I know Naruto and Hinata don't have the same Birthday. It was just something to explain how Hinata got the Kyuubi's yin. Well until next I write, R&R please and questions are welcome! Ok the Village hidden by the Phantoms is a village of my own design, so too is the Youkaikage and Koden. The Shichibi or 7 tailed Demon is not my own, but I've changed his outlook to a Horned Demon; I'll get into the explanation of its appearance in a later chapter… Edited version of this chapter, hope you like it better than the original.


	2. Demonic Union

'…': Speech

Kyuubi or Shichibi speech

_"…": Thoughts_

...: Narrator

* * *

And now, I'll state the pointless disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, but it's pointless to state the obvious…

* * *

Demonic Union

The air was thick; a blend of sweat, fear, and blood could be smelt by even a pup Nin hound. Naruto was running, running for the life he held dear.

The villagers had had enough of the Demon spawn as they gave chase, their intent was to finish the boy and rid the world of his existence._"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"_ the bloodied blonde thought as he ran, his arm pierced by shuriken and kunai.

He continued to run as his lungs gasped for air, despite fatigue creeping its way into Naruto's body, he continued to run, drawing on strength unknown to him. Suddenly, Naruto felt a surge of pain rack at his leg, as a Nin hound got a good grip on it. Naruto let out a scream of agony as the villagers and leaf Nin were getting closer.

'The hounds got a hold of the Demon, come on!' a villager shouted as the mob cheered, the Demon's death was all but guaranteed.

As a last resort, Naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed the beast in the snout as it yelped in pain, releasing Naruto. Despite his injury, Naruto continued to run; the shouts and chants of 'Die Demon or Get Naruto' were fading, until they were nothing.

'It's not fair!' Naruto said, fury lacing every word.

'What did I do? Why do they hate me so much?' Naruto asked the sky as he flopped down to rest.

He looked at the starry sky of Konohagakure; the sight seemed too divine for such a horrid place. Naruto willed himself to stay awake, fearing if he slept; it would be eternal. But he soon lost the battle as he succumbed to his exhaustion and slipped into sleep's bliss…

Hinata was face to face with her cousin, Neji Hyuuga.'Where are you going Hinata sama?' he asked as Hinata visibly tensed.

'Um… I-I-I'm g-going for a-a walk?'She lied.

'Really now, must be a long walk.'Neji stated as he saw the packed bag she held.

'If you're running away, I won't stop you.' Neji stated, shocking the timid Hyuuga.

'R-really? Y-you won't stop me?' she asked, believing this was too good to be real.

'No, in fact, you leaving is the best thing to happen to the Hyuugas.' Neji stated coldly.

'You're a disgrace to the Hyuugas, everyone knows it. You've tainted the great Hyuuga clan since birth. It's about time you atoned for your sins… Now GO!!'Neji stated as Hinata ran away in tears.

He was right, the Hyuugas were better off without her. And so Hinata ran, she ran from the place that called her a failure, the place that shunned. She continued to run, as her legs carried her to the great unknown, as she found herself in the forest of Konohagakure. Once her legs could carry her no more, Hinata broke down and cried her eyes out…

Naruto was awakened by a familiar sound,' Could that be… crying?' Naruto asked as he rushed to the source of the sound.

Completely oblivious to the fact his wounds were healed, soon he found the source of the crying. It was an indigo haired girl, her hands trying to halt the ever flowing stream of tears, but they continued to fall. 'Why are you crying?' Naruto asked the girl shot up to reveal her beautiful lavender eyes.

The pupil less orbs seemed to bore into him. Hinata was somewhat scared at the arrival of the blonde boy.

She gazed at his face to see his unruly spiky hair, his ocean blue eyes, and… Whisker marks? Naruto also noticed the whisker marks on the flawless milky cheeks of the girl. 'I-I'm r-running away…' Hinata said, shocked that she just said that to a stranger.

Naruto grinned._"Maybe, just maybe I can make a friend"_ Naruto thought to himself.'That's funny, so am I… So since we're both running away, I figure it might as well be together...'Naruto said with hope.

Hinata was beyond shocked, someone wanted her around? Someone didn't think she was just a burden?'Um… I-I-I d-don't w-want to b-b-be a burden…' Hinata stated timidly.

'A burden? I don't think you'll be a burden, heck I believe you'd be tons of help!' Naruto stated. How could she deny the first person who actually wanted, maybe even needed her help? So she simply nodded a yes, Naruto was overjoyed as he leapt into the air, embracing the girl.

'Thank you, I'm Uzumaki Naruto!' Naruto stated as he continued to hug the girl.

'Um I-I-I...I'm H-H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata.' Hinata stated to the best of her ability, her face as red as a brick.

She couldn't help the blush, after all she's never been hugged by her family, let alone a boy she just met.'Ok Hinata, friends?' Naruto asked timidly as he let go, to the disappointment of Hinata.

She never felt such warmth before; this boy seemed to bring such warmth.'Um s-sure ok.' Hinata said.

_"Did she just say that?" _Naruto asked himself, question if this was real or not. He's only dreamed of this moment so many times.'What did you say?'Naruto asked.

'I-I'm sorry! If you don't want to I understand, I just thought you wanted to be friends' Hinata apologized.

She was taken aback as the boy embraced her again, this time it was tenderer and compassionate.

'I'm sorry; it's just that I've dreamed of this moment for so long… for someone to be my friend.' Naruto stated as tears flowed down his cheeks. Hinata was overwhelmed, she finally had a friend, and she had someone who needed her, whose dream was to have her. Soon they broke the embrace and continued to flee Konohagakure, once they felt they were a safe distance away, they stopped to rest.

'So Hinata san, do you have any idea where you wanted to go?' Naruto asked out of slight curiosity.

'Um n-no…' Hinata stated. She really didn't think this out, all she knew was that she needed to get away from that emptiness.

'What a-a-about you N-N-Naruto san?' she asked, also curious.

'Sorry but no.' Naruto stated with a nervous laugh, in truth it didn't matter where he ended up. He just wanted to get away from the hate.

'Hinata san, why did you run away?' Naruto asked it didn't make sense to him.

Unlike him, she seemed to have a family judging from all the nice things she packed. But he looked to see she was sleep, or so he thought. In truth, Hinata was only pretending to be sleep; she just wanted to avoid the question. She didn't want yet another person to think she was weak; she was taking the coward's way out. Instead of facing her problems, she was running away from it, what would Naruto think of her? Soon both went to sleep and awoke to continue their journey through Konohagakure's forest…

Finally, after 3 months, the duo made it to the Fire Country's Border.'Finally Hinata Chan, all we have to do is get on a boat and we're free!' Naruto stated with glee, as Hinata blushed from the suffix.

True she and Naruto had gotten closer the past 3 months, but the suffix caught her off guard.'R-right N-Naruto k-kun.' Hinata stated. Grabbing Hinata's hand, Naruto leapt onto the cargo boat. Hinata was frozen as the warmth washed over her. Deciding being seen wasn't the best idea, the two stowed away on the lower decks. Naruto was bored out of his mind as he grunted in frustration.

'AGHH!! It's so boring hey Hinata Chan, huh?' Naruto noticed Hinata was completely zoned out as he tried to snap her out of it.

_"She must have a lot to think about"_ Naruto thought to himself, so he decided to explore the ship.

Hinata on the other hand, was completely drawn into the warmth that still lingered on her hand. This warmth was foreign to her, she was confused as to how this boy could bring about such warmth; such security. It made her blush, but she knew she wanted this warmth to last. 'Well well, looks like we got ourselves a stowaway boys'

a crewmen said as Hinata was snapped out of her daze to realize the group of men around her.'What should we do with the little brat?' a crewman asked with a devious smirk.

'Throw her overboard!!!' the rest of the crew chanted as the dragged Hinata to the upper level. Hinata tried to struggle and break free of them, but to no prevail.

Soon, they were on the hull of the ship where they threw her overboard, Hinata could only close her eyes as tears fall. But instead of the feeling of cold wetness, she felt overwhelming warmth wash over her whole body. She opened her eyes as they were met by the deep blue pools of Naruto's eyes. In his eyes; was burning determination as he couldn't let his only friend be washed away by the waves of the sea.

Naruto looked at the men responsible, his anger rising as his blood boiled, and unknown to him, a slumbering evil was awakened.** _"An opening…"_** echoed in Naruto's mind as a wave of power washed over him.

The crewmen were frozen in fear as they gazed at the blonde. His hair flared up, his once blue eyes now blood shot red, his teeth now fangs and his nails now claws.**"Kill them NOW!!"** the voice commanded as Naruto blindly followed. The hull of the ship was stained with their blood as Naruto slashed, ripped, and bite the flesh of the panicked crewmen as blood splashed the boy. Hinata looked at this frozen, and when the boy returned to normal he was overwhelmed by his actions. He was struck with the reality that he really was a demon, that maybe he were better off dead.  
"_W-what happened? What went wrong, why did I… what was that voice?_ "Naruto asked himself and more importantly the voice within, only to receive no answer.

He was bombarded with questions; all he could remember was saving…Hinata! Surely she was frightened and didn't want him around him anymore.

His only friend and he blow it, but he was taken aback when he felt the girl embrace him, 'Oh Naruto Kun, I-I-I thought I l-l-lost y-you!' Hinata said through her tears, genially scared for her friend.

Naruto was confused, didn't she hate him? Shouldn't she being running from him?'Aren't you scared?' he asked.

'Of course I-I was s-s-scared! I-I t-thought y-you weren't N-Naruto Kun anymore.' she stated.

'No aren't you scared of me? Of what I might do to you?' Naruto asked not getting her a bit.

'No! I-I could n-n-never b-be scared of y-you…Y-you're my first and o-only friend.' She reassured, Naruto couldn't believe it.

He knew then that he found a true friend in Hinata. Naruto embraced her back as he made a vow to her, 'From now on Hinata Chan, I will protect you.' The statement made her blush, but she smiled nonetheless.

The two hide in boxes once the rest of the crew found the carnage that was their fellow crewmen, and began to search for the culprit. Soon the boat landed and the duo snuck off the ship and ran, they were on unknown lands, but the mountains looked so beautiful. The duo soon made their way to a huge gate, in its center, was a purple circular sign that read 'Village Hidden by the Phantoms. 'Ever heard of this place Hinata Chan?' Naruto asked.

'I-I-I've only heard r-rumors. Apparently it's a v-very secret village w-with j-jutsu only known by its Shinobi.' She stated.

'Cool a super secret village of ace ninja with ultra secret jutsu!!' The hyper boy stated with glee as he ran to the gate.

Hinata could only giggle at his antics as she followed behind him. Naruto made his way to the gate as he banged on the huge gate.'Who goes there?' a guard asked as he looked down at the two children.

Naruto was awestruck by the Nin. His outfit consisted of a chainmail with a black jounin vest over it, standard black Shinobi pants and combat boots.'I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata, and this is U-Uzumaki N-Naruto.' Hinata timidly stated.

_"A Hyuuga?!"_ the Phantom Nin thought as he visibly tensed and pulled out a pair of Egyptian like daggers as he rushed the duo with killer intent.

The children were awestruck as a beautiful woman came to their rescue, 'And what pray tell were you going to do to these children?' she asked with fury as the guard cowered in fear'

'S-S-Sylene Sama?! I-I was simply—'the guard started but was furiously caught off.

'Cut the bull shit! There's no excuse for attacking defenseless children!!' she roared as she punched the guard with inhuman strength as he crashed into the gate leaving a dent.

'Sorry about that, now tell me what two kids are doing here.' She asked so sweetly, her smile so captivating it drew them in._"Two Jinchuurikis?" _She thought to herself.

Naruto was taken aback by her beauty. She was around the age of 20, had long flowing black hair with strands of green in it; her hair was well tamed and curled in a majestic manner. Her face was beautiful, cheeks were perky, lips plump; even had a beauty mark on the right side of her bottom lip. Her eyes were bloody red, but held a seductive gleam to them. Her attire consisted of a black skull graphic T with a black belly jounin vest over it, a pair of black jeans with yellow graphics on the back pockets, a pair of fingerless gloves with metal tips on the knuckles, and black Nin heels. She wore her village's Nin headband around her neck; its cloth was black and had spikes around it. Hinata felt a foreign ping in her heart as she saw the woman then looked at Naruto look at her with such longing. She couldn't explain the feeling, but she knew didn't like it.'I'm Hyuuga Hinata and he's Uzumaki Naruto and we have no place to go.' Hinata stated obviously angered by Naruto's actions.

_"Aww how cute, blossoming love."_ She thought with a giggle. 'Well I'm Alexandros Sylene it's nice to meet you two.'Sylene stated sweetly.

She opened the gate as the duo followed her into the Village Hidden by the Phantoms. The village was magnificent; the buildings were made of steel and touched the skies, the streets were made of elegant stones, and in the center were Statues of the Heroes of the villages past. The Statues of past Youkaikage. 'Pretty cool huh? Yep, Youkaigakure hasn't had visitors in ages. Consider yourselves lucky.' Sylene stated with a giggle, and so the new trio journeyed down the streets of the village.

Soon they made their way to a huge tower....

'Hang on guys…' Sylene stated, before they could react, Sylene grabbed them both and jumped to the highest floor in a single leap. She entered the office of the Youkaikage himself as both Hinata and Naruto barfed out the window, right on the head of the guard from before.

'Hey Dontei Nii san!' she greeted the Youkaikage as he sighed.

'As if I need this now Sylene Chan…' he stated with a sigh, until he saw the two unknown guests.

'Care to tell me who these people you've oh so gratefully brung into my village?' he asked as he gazed at the two children.

The two felt as if they were being crushed by his gaze alone,_ "Two Jinchuurikis huh? Well what do you know?" He thought to himself as he rose from his chair._

_'_I am Alexandros Dontei, King of my clan and Youkaikage of this village. Judging from your eyes young one, I'd say you're a Hyuuga, which means you two are from Konohagakure.' Dontei stated as the two only nodded a yes.

'As I thought, that's the problem with Konohagakure, they expose their greatest assets so freely and let their future slip away from them…' he stated with such wisdom.

'It is by the law of countries that if missing Nin wander into foreign lands that they send them back.' Dontei stated as both Naruto and Hinata panicked.

They just couldn't go back to that place.'But we can talk about that later. For now, you will stay in the tower to rest.' He stated as he began to get back to work.

'I'll show you to your rooms.' Sylene stated as she led them to a room, where they met a boy.

'Sylene Nee Chan…Who the hell are they?' he rudely asked…

* * *

_Ooooooooo cliffhanger so early in the story, I suck for this I know. Well again questions are welcome. Hope you enjoy the editting_


	3. Bonds that are formed

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

I'd like to thank all those who've reveiwed my story. It's this that make a story worth writing. And so let's get back to it. I don't own Naruto..

* * *

Bonds that are formed

'Leon Kun, that's no way to greet our guests!' Sylene stated. Hinata gauaged the boy before them. His skin was a dark shade of brown and he couldn't have been no older than 11, his face was rough looking for someone of his age. His eyes were also blood shot red, but held an almost dreadful look to them; there was even a dark ring around his eyes. His hair was even more unruly and spiky than Naruto's; it was black with hints of green. His attire consisted of a black skull graphic T with silver flames on the hems of the arms and on the bottom, a pair of black jeans with chains draping from them, a pair of black fingerless gloves with skull graphics on them, and black combat boots.

'It's not my fault the boy is a hopeless blonde and the girl is more emo than me!' Leon joked, the joke pissed Naruto off and brung Hinata's spirits down.

Leon hopped off the bed, revealing a black slim tail behind him; the tail had two orbs on the ends, one black the other white. The way it swayed made the two orbs seem... connected, like the symbol of yin and yang. Leon was pissed to see these two strangers gazing at his tail.'And what the hell pray tell are you two freaks looking at?!' Leon demanded.

'You're one to talk with a tail swaying in the air as if it were common!' Naruto replied, fed up with the taller boys attitude.

'What you say Kit tan?! At least my tail is cool, unlike those gross marks on your face that make you look like some Fox pup!' Leon replied back, grinning as he saw the response he wanted.

Naruto had had enough of the boy as he rushed the boy, readying a fisto punch him. Leon simply performed a series of handseals. Horse, Dragon, Boar!'Youkai Kata: Phantom Spark Jutsu!' Leon proclaimed as he snapped his fingers and a huge spark of purple fire roared towards Naruto.

Naruto was stunned as he was too close to dodge to incoming jutsu, all he could do was flinch and wait for the burning pain. But all he heard was another snap and the fire disappered.'Damn kid you really are hope. It was a genjutsu you ass clown, I'm sure the emo girl over there saw right through it with those crazy eyes of hers.'

Leon stated as he successfully humilated the blonde and trashed mouth one of the Great Hyuugas.'You punk, you tricked me!' Naruto stated, secretly wishing he could learn that cool jutsu.

'Part of being a ninja in training, and unlike your weak little village, we don't play ninja. We--' but before he could finish he was hit on the head...Hard.

'That's enough Leon kun, only cowards pick o those weaker than them.' Sylene stated honestly, the boy could at least try to make friends.

'Yeah sorry Sylene Nee Chan...' Leon stated grumpily

'Well since you like using jutsu on others, how about this!' Sylene stated as she perform handseals faster than either of them could keep up with.

Dragon,Dog,Boar, Monkey! 'Youkai kata: Shadow Slumber!' She proclaimed as Leon was trapped in her enchanting genjutsu.

'That's... not...fair...' Leon stated as he fell into a forced sleep.

'_I'm sure you more than anyone knows that._ _..' _Sylene thought to herself grimacely.

'Sorry about my Otouto kun, he's had... a rough upbringing.' Sylene apologized.

'Well enough of that, you'll be sharing a room with him for now. Well decuss what we'l do with you two later bye.' she stated as she performed handseals at high velocities.

Monkey, Snake Ox, Rat, Dog,Rabbit!. 'Youkai kata: Phantom Flash jutsu!' she proclaimed and vanished in a flash.

'Hey wait, what do you mean we have to shar a room with him!?' Naruto demanded, but she was already gone.

Naruto had to admit, this village had some pretty cool jutsus.'I-I-It's ok N-Naruto Kun. I-I'm sure once h-he gets to know us, h-he'll be nicer.' Hinata stated.

' Yeah whatever Hinata Chan.' Naruto stated, finding himself strangely tired.

He flopped on his bed and willed himself asleep. Hinata on the other hand was wide awake, so many questions plagued her mind. Her biggest one _:"Is his tail real?"_ so ever so steatly, she creeped up to his sleeping form and inched her way to his tail. She then tapped it slightly as it flinched, she then wrapped her hand around it gently. It was soft, smooth, and cold and yet comforting.

She found herself caressing the tail; finding it quite soothing. 'Enjoying yourself emo?' Hinata jumped as she realized Leon was awake and had a very annoyed look on his face.

__

"Oh my kami! How long was he awake?"

she thought to herself as her face lite up like a christmas tree.

'Damn pervert, feeling on my tail, I outta sue you for molestion!' Leon yelled.

' N-N-NO! I-I'm sorry I-I...' Hinata tried to explain the situation, but the words just left her.

'Tsk whatever. I got my eye on you emo!' Leon stated as he gazed at Hinata, who felt uncomfortable under his gaze...

Hours had passed and Leon was still watching Hinata. And despite her best efforts, she could not go to sleep. It was the Hyuuga manor all over again.

'Hey... girl I never got your name.' Leon stated completel shocking Hinata.

'W-What?' she asked half not believing what she heard.

'I asked for our name! Now I can keep calling you Emo if you want.' Leon threatened.

'NO! Um t-that's ok. I-I-I'm H-Hyuuga H-Hinata.' Hinata stated.

'Hinata huh? Means sunny know you're anything but sunny, weird and that stuttering shit i annoying.' Leon stated bringing the girls mood down as she felt like the biggest jackass.

_" And here I thought was making a new friend.."_ she thought to herself, but those thoughts were cut short bywhat Leon said next. 'But hey no one's pefect. It's just something you have to work out.'

_"Is he trying to be nice?"_ she thought as she relasped at his change.'Um t-thank you L-Leon san.' she timidly said as Leon let out a groan.

'First of all don't call me san, Kun will do since we're on a friendly basis. Second stop stuttering, like now.' Leon stated.

'W-we're friends?' Hinata asked completely taken aback at the fact he wanted to be her friend.

'Well yeah why not and stop stuttering!' Leon stated.

'I'm sorry.' Hinata said to appease him.

'There we go geez lighten up Hina chan.' Leon said.

'Did you just call me Hina chan?' Hinata asked without a stutter, mostly due to the shock of the whole situation.

'Praise Kami, she speaks without a stutter and yeah so? Friends give friends nicknames... Or so I've heard.' Leon stated

Hinata shrugged it off, seeing no problem in it. 'Well I suppose I should show I'm a friend before I start calling you that... I know how bout I teach you one jutsu?' Leon asked as Hinata was shocked.

_" He would really do that? But Youkai Kata jutsus are supposedly forbidden to those outside these walls."_ she thought to herself. 'Hey what about me?!' Naruto asked obviously hearing the converisation.

'Why would I teach you one of my villages' top secret jutsu to you? I don't even like you.' Leon stated.

'Hey that's no fair, you're teaching Hinata chan!'Naruto defended.

'That's because I happen to see Hina chan as a friend... You know what, why not tell me why you wish to learn a jutsu.' Leon proposed, waiting for the obvious answer Naruto would give in his opinon. All Konohagakure nin were the same, all wanted power. For one selfish reason or the other, they all sought power. For pride, to be the best, and quite frankly, Leon was sick of all the meetings he had to attend whenever a nin would come seeking refuge or power. People who wanted power for such reasons would never obtain the power from Youkaigakure...

_" Oh Kami.. T-t-they're fighting over m-m-me.."_ Hinata thought to herself trying with all will not to faint. In truth both boys made her blush, Naruto was her first friend and was so nice to her. While Leon was a bit more forceful and rough, but was still a nice guy.

'I need to get stronger... Strong enough to protect people close to me..' Naruto stated taking Leon aback. This was not the answer he expected.

'I-I don't have alot of friends... Everyone in my village hated me; there were so many attempts on my life that I started to just give up. But... Now I know I have a reason. A reason to keep living, a reason to fight for tomorrow. I want to protect Hinata and future precious people.' Naruto stated, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. Hinata was at a loss for words, to think Naruto went through all that and refused to give up. To think he's suffered so much by the hands of the village of Konoha.. The more she thought about it, the more that ping in her heart burned. It was fueled by what she learned and had become a roaring inferno as it continued to build and build..

**"Calm down Kit.."** a voice called out to Hinata, it seemed to bring a calm with it as her rage was subdued. And then Naruto's words hit her.. Hard.

_"H-h-he w-wants to p-protect m-me?"_ Hinata thought to herself as the words echoed in her mind, her blood rushed to her face as she fainted.

'Hinata chan?! You ok?' Naruto said as he rushed to her side checking to see if anything was wrong. Leon only smirked, these two were defiantly different.

'Well you've convinced me Kit kun, when Hinata wakes up I'll teach you both 1 jutsu." Leon stated as Naruto brightened.

'REALLY!?' Naruto asked with glee.

'Sure what're friends for Kit kun." Leon said with a chuckle not noticing the tears slid down Naruto's face. Naruto ran and embraced his newly obtained friend in a tight bearhug.

'Thanks Leon kun, I promise you won't regret this I'll use your jutsu to protect you and Hinata chan!!' Naruto said through his sobs.

'Ok ok Kit kun geez you're getting me wet stop blubbering dammit!' Leon stated as he tried to pry his way out of the deathgrip. Unknown to the group, A certain Koden was watching the events with a smile on her face. Words couldn't express how she felt for her Otuto kun,'Well what do you know..' Sylene silently said to herself as she left in a flash. Soon, Hinata woke up, a bit embarrassed, and the learning began.

'Ok well I'll tell you this now. I suck at explaining things so Hina chan, use your Byakugan, and explain what you see.' Leon stated as Hinata obliged. She performed the necessary handseals.

hor_se,_tiger,boar,rabbit,rat,horse,dog,rabbit,tiger,rat,boar,dog,semi tiger 'Byakugan!' she chanted as she focused her chakra to her eyes as the veins bulged showing the sheer amount of chakra being channeled. As Hinata gazed at Leon's chakra coils, she noticed something was... Different about his. She saw two types of chakras that seemed to clash with one another. One was the oridinary lite blue, but the other was pitch black. It didn't even seem to be chakra at all; it was wild and seemed to battle against Leon as he began to mold his chakra to perform his jutsu.

Monkey, rat, dragon 'Gummi bunshin jutsu!' Leon chanted as a perfect clone of himself materialized out of thin air. Hinata thought it was strange, there was no smoke, no affinity to the clone, but it looked solid.

'Kay Hina chan, tell Kit kun what you saw.' Leon stated.

'W-well... F-from what I-I saw you molded your c-chakra into a bunshin, b-but it seems different from a normal bunshin or kage bunshin..' she stated timidly, hoping Naruto got what she said.

'Right, as Hina chan said, I made a clone out of my chakra, but unlike bunshin or kage bunshin, this clone is more stable and can take more hits depending on how much chakra is applied.' Leon stated as he dimenstrated by hitting the bunshin, only for it to get back up.

'Now there is another feature to this bunshin that is quite useful to a shinobi. Kit kun, I want you to hit this clone with all you've got!' Leon stated as Naruto obliged. Hell Naruto couldn't ask for a better target. Naruto rushed the clone as he punched the clone with all he had, but on contact, the bunshin exploded in a gummy like substance as he was trapped. Naruto struggled against it, but the more he tried, the tighter it got. Leon couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out square pieces of what looked like wads of gum.

'HAHAHA man that never gets old. Ok I'll explain what happened: First I begin my bunshins by throwing a wad of my special gum on the ground, then I perform handseals to mold my chakra and distract my opponent. Then the clone is made from that gum and my chakra, which is why it's more stable than a kage bunshin.' Leon explained as he saw Naruto try to pry his way out only for him to get caught in an awkward position.

'Yeah I'd stop. That gum is reinforced with my chakra, all I have to do is apply some more and I could crush you... Could.' Leon stated as Naruto got the point and stopped. Soon the gum weakened and Naruto was free.

'Ok the first step to learning this jutsu is the bunshin jutsu no get to it!' Leon demanded as the duo started...

'What da hell Kit kun!?' Leon asked. They had been at this for hours and although Hinata seemed to get it quickly, Naruto's bunshin were disgrace. They were pale, droppy and looked sick.. This was his 5th attempt so far.

Reverse ram 'Bunshin no jutsu!' Naruto roared as he attempted the clone once again, only to draw blanks as yet another pathetic clone was spawned. Leon was getting pissed now, he didn't get it. How could someone mess up such a basic jutsu? Then he slepped his forehead as he should've thought of this ages ago.

'Yo Hina chan, give Naruto a look through with your Byakugan for a sec.' Leon requested. Hinata blushed as she didn't want to see Naruto like THAT. The Byakugan did give her absolute sight and no matter how hard she might try, she would still see ALL of Naruto, but she pushed those thoughts aside and actitavated her Kekki Genkai. Naruto performed the jutsu again as Hinata saw his molding and noticed the problem right off the bat.

'Um.. N-Naruto k-kun you s-seem to be putting t-too much chakra into it.' she informed him, but upon futher look, she could see that the boy had absolutely no control. Then she got an idea.

'L-Leon kun, I suggest N-Naruto kun learn the k-kage bunshin t-to make up for his l-l-lack of control.' Hinata suggested. In truth, it wasn't a bad idea. And so Leon taught Naruto the kage bunshin, while Hinata began to Gummi Bunshin. Thanks to her Byakugan, Hinata got the hang of the Gummi Bunshin, although it took alot of chakra for her. She could only produce about 3 or 4. Leon was surpised to see that Naruto had enough chakra to produce about 20 or so kage bunshin after 5 or 6 tries. After all of that Naruto passed out.

''This kid... is goin' places' Sylene said, appearing before them in a flash startling Leon and Hinata.

'AHHHH! Dammit Sy nee chan, I told you to stop doing that!!' Leon yelled.

'Sorry Leon kun, just couldn't resist. Anyway, Dontei nii kun told me to tell you to report to the grand hall.' Sylene stated, Leon knew all to well what this meant. He now held the future of his two new friends in his hands..

* * *

Finally got this chapter done. Sorry I know this chapter might be lacking a bit, but as always it's necessary for the story. What will Leon choose to do with his new frineds and how will this descion affect Hinata and Naruto's lives? Wait and see...

Oh and here go some translations:

Youkai: Phantom

Youkaikage: Phantom Shadow

Koden: Legend

Otuto: Little brother

Kata: Style

Oni: Demon

If you want ant other translations, just ask


	4. Secrets

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi or Shichibi**

_"...": Thought_

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Thanks to all the fans of this story. Keeping this story alive by your reviews it's highly appreciated

Hinata: Y-yes...

Naruto: Alrighty then Anewbyss sama let's go on with the story

Anewbyss: Since you asked so nicely, I don't own Naruto..

* * *

Secrets

Leon was traveling the similar pathway to a all too familiar destination. After reassuring Hinata that all would be fine, he left for the Grand Hall. Meeting place for the Grand Council and the Youkaikage and Koden, why he was forced to attend each and every meeting they held, was beyond him. Nethertheless, he had to attend, this time around, he had a personal interest in the meeting. Leon, along with Sylene, entered the Grand Hall to see all the familiar faces, from the oldest elders of the village Tomoshibi Kyoku, Shakou Ryosuke, Bara Sasori, and Hanafubuki Ume. Along with the elders, were the clan heads of the village. Alexandros Dontei, Head of the Alexandros clan and Youkaikage of the village. The Alexandros clan, famous for their mastery of the Youkai style, Yami style and their clan jutsu. Hashu Umemi, Clan Head of the Hashu Clan, famous for their Kekki Genkai and medical talents. Alexandros Mifune Sylene, Clan Head of the Mifune Clan and Koden of the village. A Hybrid of both the Alexandros Clan and Mifune Clan, along with her two brothers. The Mifune clan is famous for their Kekki Genkai and wisdom of the ninja arts. Toriyama Ijin, Clan head of the Toriyama clan, famous for their inhuman recovery rate. Ohana Tsuki, clan head of the Ohana clan, famous for their Kekki Genkai. And Hawethorne Ira clan head of the Hawethorne clan, famous for their Kekki Genkai. Once everyone was gathered to their assigned seats, the meeting began.

'This meeting is to decide the fate of the two Konohagakure youths.' The Youkaikage began as the room was filled with chatter.

'Youkaikage sama, it is by law of the Daimyo's that all missing nin be sent back to their village.' Ijin stated as others agreed.

'True, but then again they're not nin.' Leon stated, surpising everyone for usually he's silent and forgotten.

'No one asked you Demon!' Ijin stated and was quickly put in his place by the Koden.

'DON'T overstep your authority Ijin san... ' Sylene threatened as Ijin calmed down. No one would go against the famed Demon Slayer Koden.

'Leon san has a point, the blonde seems hopeless and the Hyuuga has a kind heart.' Umemi stated getting opinons on both sides.

'Hey! I'll admit Kit kun has he's weakness, but he's not hopeless!' Leon defended his friend.

'You seem attached to these two, all the more we send them back to Konohagakure..' Ryosuke stated.

'Youkaikage sama, you yourself have said that these children are Jinchuuriki, why would we let such a dangerous threat into our village. We already have one demon in our mists, why allow more?' Sasori stated. Sylene had had enough of this bashing towards her Otuto kun.

'LISTEN YOU OLD FARTS!! Call my Otuto kun a demon ONE MORE TIME and I'll drive your heads into the side of the fucking mountain!!' Sylene threatened violently, all knew of her temper towards her brother. Needless to say the word demon was never used again.

'Now then, despite your disagreements the Jinchuuriki boy is a member of this village and can't be forced out.' The Youkaikage stated as everyone looked for an explanation.

'After some investigation, I discovered that Uzumaki Naruto is only a guise to protect who he trully is identity. Kamakaze Namikaze Naruto, sonof the 4th and of Lady Kushina.' The Youkaikage stated as everyone gasped. Could that boy really be the son of such legendary shinobi?

'As I'm sure you all know, Lady Kushina was the last of her great clan and the only keeper of her Kekki Genkai. Despite our best efforts to keep her in the village and rebuild her clan, she left with the man that would be Hokage. After hearing she and the 4th lost their lives in the Kyuubi battle, I feared her clan was lost, but Naruto is her child and our last hope at rebuilding the clan.' The Youkaikage stated, now everyone was on the same page. How could Konohagakure simply allow one of the greatest Kekki Genkai carriers alive to leave? Simply foolish.

'After all that's been said, I agree that the Kamakaze child will be allowed to stay in the village as per his birth right. However, the Hyuuga can not be allowed to stay.' Kyoku stated.

'What? Why not?! Hina chan is all Kit kun has, he'll never stay if we force her to leave!' Leon stated angrily. However the council couldn't careless, all they wanted was Naruto to produce offspring to continue his legacy. Leon knew this, and came up with an idea he was sure they'd like.

'What if I told you that Hina chan, keeper of the Byakugan has blossoming feelings for Kit kun? Imagine if the two were to fall for each other and have kids? Then we'd have the greatest Hybrid ever! Even more so than the Alexandros- Mifune cross. We'd have the Famous Byakugan of the Hyuugas and the Void eyes of the Kamakazes.' Leon stated and as predicted, the council seemed to favor the idea.

'It's decided, both the Hyuuga and Kamakaze will be allowed to stay in Youkaigakure, however; no one is allowed to tell the boy of his heritage.' Ume stated.

'Why da hell not?! He has the right to know!' Leon stated.

'That is the term of theour agreement, until the boy is a considerable shinobi, he is to be left in the dark." Ume stated and that was the end of it as everyone agreed to the terms. Leon sighed, only been friends a few hours and was already keeping secrets....

The next day

Naruto and Hinata were summoned into the Youkaikage's office. Both were terrified as to what the Youkaikage's descion would be. They just couldn't go back to Konohagakure no matter what. As they made their way to the Youkaikage's office, they were amazed by the beauty of the tower, it's structuer was made from stainless steel which gave it a gleam in the sun's rays. Inside the tower, the floors were made of marbla stone and the walls were covered with fabulous painitngs and ancient weaponry.

'Ah Hyuuga san Uzumaki san, please come in.' The Youkaikage welcomed as the two timidly made their way in and had a seat.

'As I'm sure you've guessed, I've called you here to discuss what will become of you, now before I begin, what do you think I should do? ' he asked the two youths.

'Please Youkaikage sama, let us stay here. We can't go back to that village. At Konohagakure I was tortured and accused of sins, but was never told what those sins were.. I was beaten and mistreated for with no reason given.. I have no doubt if I'm forced to go back I'll be killed.' Naruto stated, hoping the Youkaikage would understand.

'I see, what of you Hyuuga san? Since the caged bird seal isn't on your forehead I take it you're of the Main branch. Why do you want to stay?' the Youkaikage asked.

'Um.. I-I-I c-can't g-go b-b-back..I c-can't go b-back to that h-hatred, that emptiness t-that surrounded m-me. It was too much. I k-know I-I'm a coward, b-but I just couldn't face t-those glares any longer...' Hinata stated as tears flowed down her cheeks._ " How could they do such things to mere children? I've lost alot of respect for you old man..."_ the Youkaikage thought to himself. He had heard enough, he had his answer.

'It was decided yesterday that the two of you would be allowed to stay in Youkaigakure.' he said as the two kids jumped for joy, tears of happiness flowing down their eyes.

'You'll be staying at this address, and it's come to my attention that you both are of age to begin your ninja training. Tomorrow will be your first day, don't be late.' the Youkaikage stated as Naruto took the slip of paper and they both bowed and left to go to their new home.

'Damn, Konohagakure has lost their will of fire. To think the old man would allow that to go on..' Sylene said as she seeped from the shadows.

'I'm sure he tried everything he could to keep the two safe and happy, but he was far to soft in his methods..' Dontei stated.

'So true, if anyone even thought about hurting Leon, I'd pay them a visit.' Sylene stated

'Yes, but even then Leon has still been victimed to the glares and horrible whispers of the villagers. In the end fear is only in the mind, and ye it consumes and bears the ever growing hatred.' Dontei stated with a sigh. At least now Leon was surrounded by people who shared his pain.

'Wait til Hinata chan and Naruto kun meet there roommates.' Sylene stated with a giggle. Yes that trully would be interesting....

* * *

I know this a short chapter, but still I hope you enjoy it. So many secrets revealed and yet so many answers unanswered. How will Naruto go about his life as a Youkai Nin in training? Only time will tell. And for the record I know Naruto's mom is actually from Whirlpool, but I decieded to make her from Youkaigakure, even gave Naruto a Kekki Genkai because he desevres one. What is the Void eyes and how will it change Naruto's life? Again Only time will tell...


	5. Outcasted

'...': Speech

_"...": Thoughts_

**Kyuubi, Shichibi, Amatesu or any other Deity**

"...": Handseals

...: Narrators

* * *

Leon: Ok now the story gets interesting hehehehehe.  
(Hinata and Naruto sweatdrop)  
Anewbyss: Ooookay... Anyway I don't own Naruto

* * *

Outcasted

Naruto was overjoyed! He couldn't believe he was allowed to stay in this village, there was so much he hoped to learn. That Gummi bunshin was one, just thinking about all the pranks he could pull with that jutsu made him jittery with excitement. Hinata was just glad she was able to stay with Naruto even Leon was starting to warm up to her and Naruto. It wasn't everyday strangers would open their homes to you and teach you a secret skill known only to those trusted to them. Soon the duo arrived at their new home, they could hardly believe it. Naruto had to check the address again to make sure he had it right.

'This is where we'll be living?!' he asked completely stupified, and who could blame him. The house was a manor with big pearly gates. The Manor itself had a long drive way made of marble, the stairs to the manor were of the finest bricks and the Manor was awe inspiring. It had a lite blue roofing, the walls were white and the doors and windows were made of chakra enforced glass. The manor had to be at least 3 stories, it could easily fit the whole village of Konohagakure and still have room.. Naruto opened the lock to the front door and was not disappointed as inside was just as perfect as the outside. The floors were made of well polished wood and above them were diamond glass chandelairs. The stairs were pearly white abd they could see that the kitchen was huge with stoves, counters, refridgerators and wine cabinets. They were so excited to be living here all by themselves, or at least they were until they entered the living room with carpeting, long couches and comfy chairs, with animal rugging and a fireplace.

'These must be the two you told us bout huh Leon kun?' a young girl about their age asked. She had to be 10 about 3'5''ft with mocha caramel skin with jet black hair that went pasted her shoulders, her face was cute and perky with baby fat. She even had a beauty mark by her lip on the right side, her eyes were a jade green and were radiatant. Her attire consisted of a gray vest with a white halo graphic T under it. She had on a pair of powder blue jeans on with some sky blue nin sandels on.

'About time you two got here. Guys this is Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto. Kit kun, Hina chan allow me to introduce you to the gang.' Leon stated as everyone was focused on the duo.

'This here is Hawethorne Alexis.' Leon introduced the jet black haired girl as said girl waved and smiled kindly.

'This is Katana Desro' Leon introduced a tall boy as he grunted. Desro was about 10 at about 4'7''ft his skin was a hazelnut complexion. He had dark brown eyes and spiky black hair, hi attire consisited of: a gray hoodie and black jeans with matching combat boots.

'This is Hashu Merei.' Leon introduced a light skinned girl as she simply smiled and went back to listening to her Mp3. Merei was probably 11 at about 3'6''ft she had a paleish yellow complexion that seemed to make her glow with radiance. Her hair reached her shoulders and was light brown, her eyes were light brown and complimented her nicely. Her attire consisted of: A white hoodie with a black rocker graphic T under it, black jeans with yellow linings and black Nin sandels.

'Next is--' but Leon was cut off.

'I can introduce myself dammit!' the last girl spoke.

_"Well you didn't have to be a bitch bout it..."_ Leon thought to himself knowing that if he said it aloud, he'd surely lose his head.

'I'm Reign Una!' the girl know as Una said. Una was darker than her three other friends, but lighter than Leon. She was about 10 at 3'8''ft her eyes were hidden behind a pair of stylish shades. Her face was smooth and silky, her hair was black and was long and flowing. Her attire consisted of: A red no sleeved blouse vest with black jeans, a pair of red elbow length fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles and black Nin sandels. Naruto and Hinata were quite taken aback by the group of kids, Una looked like a tomboy, Desro looked like a killer, Merei looked like she would cut herself, Alexis looked just TOO nice, and Leon topped it off as the king of jerks!

'Welcome to the family of outcasts!' Leon stated with a grin

'Don't lump me in with you.' "**Yeah kid we actually fit in unlike certain rejects." **Desro and a strange dog like creature said, completeing each others' sentences like the could read each others minds.

**" Since no one else will, I'm Amatesu, that's all you get for now. I don't answer questions from strangers and I don't listen to anyone but Desro... On good days."** Amatesu stated. This was quite the bunch Hinata and Naruto found themselves mixed with.

'Well come on guys lets give these two something to work with, after all they're just like us.' Leon stated as everyone gave it some thought and agreed.

'Alexandros Mifune Leon. Brother of the 7th Youkaikage and 1st female Koden, I have 4 Kekkei Genkais and can use the Youkai, Yami, and Katon, even though I've only learned the basics of Youkai and Yami.' Leon stated.

'Um b-b-but I thought a n-nija can only have o-one nature affinity?' Hinata stated timidly.

'That's a valid point at least one of you seems to be skilled...' Desro stated as Naruto visibly was angered, not that Desro cared.

**" To answer your question, yes a shinobi can only have 1 nature affinity, however it is possible for a shinobi to learn how to manipulate other chakra affinities. The difference is that the narture affinity is what you were born with were as the chakra affinity is something you can learn. However in all your cases, even you two. An seperate identity has caused it were you were born with two narture affinities."** Amatesu stated surpising Naruto and Hinata. What did he mean seperate identity?

**"They don't know do they?.."** Amatesu asked as Leon shook his head. Now Naruto was frustrated, what could they know that he didn't?

'What are you guys talking about? Know what?' Naruto asked. This made things more complicated, he figured they would at least know by now why they were hated. I mean it was kind of common sense what with their birthday being on the same day as the Kyuubi attack.. Leon sighed, this was going to be so awkward..

'Ok. You know what the Kyuubi is right?' Leon asked as Hinata and Naruto nodded a yes. I mean honestly, who in Konohagakure didn't know about that Demon.

'Y-yes. The 4th H-Hokage killed it at t-the cost of his life..' Hinata said.

'That's what they told you? Huh, guess they had their reasons. Well sorry to crush your illusion, but no human can kill a demon of the Kyuubi's status. No they would of had to seal it in newborns. One would hold the yang, the other the Yin.. Get what I'm saying?' Leon asked as reality dawned on them. Why the village hated them, why every year on their birthday they were tortured, why people of the village would glare at them. It was because they were the Kyuubi no Kitsune's vessels, they were Kyuubi reborn. Hinata couldn't help the tears that fell down as the reality of the situation hit her hard. How could the 4th place such a burden on her without her permisson? How could her clan blame her for something out of her control? Naruto was in no better shape, he was numb. How could they keep this from him? How could they blame him for this? He didn't ask for this, all these things weighed heavily on him as hatred for his home village began to fester. He wished it wasn't true, that he'd wake up and find himself in that same hospital ward..

'YOU'RE LYING! DON'T BELIEVE EM HINATA CHAN!! HOW WOULD THEY KNOW ANYWAY?!' Naruto stated, daring them to prove him wrong. How could they know? They weren't even of the same village.

'Beacuse each and everyone of us in one way or the other is a Jinchuuriki or demon vessel like you two..' Leon stated with remorse in his eyes as Naruto looked at the room of kids._ " Demon vessels? Like.... me?"_

' I hold the 7 tailed Demon of Yin-Yang that attacked my village aruond the same time as the Kyuubi attacked Konohagakure. I know your pain, the glares the hate being directed at you for no reason. I felt that loneliness, even though I had Sylene nee chan and Dontei nii san... It still hurt, I was still hunted and almost killed...'Leon said as tears started to flow. As much as Leon tries to deny it, this still gets to him.

'That was until my nii san found others like me and let us live together and even found us a private teacher to teach us the ways of the shinobi.. We're family here.. Merei here is possessed by the Deity of purity.' Leon stated as they gazed at Merei, hard to believe the girl was possessed.. but then again..

'Una is the descendant of a Beserker Demon.' Leon explained. Now this seemed to fit the girl perfectly, she looked like she would thrash about the village in a heartbeat.

'Desro is the Jinchuuriki of the Deity of Destruction or Amatesu.' Leon stated as the duo looked at the dog like creature in surprise.

**"I can shapeshift you know.."** Amatesu said as he took the form of a 4 ft beast, then to his original form. This was alot to take in.. First they find out they were the keepers of the most feared demon in existence, then they found out they'll be living with other demon keepers.. What a day...

'It is in human nature that humans, shinobi or not fear the unknown. They fear that which they can not control, that fear turns to hate and festers even still.. But only a fool would throw away a gift, because others call it a curse. If they shun you make them regret it. If they call you weak get strong, it's as simple as that...' Desro stated shocking Hinata and Naruto... but he spoke the truth, why not turn this into a gift, why not get stronger?

'Well now that that's all cleared up go mingle. Make some friends guys.' Leon said as he pushed the two awkwardly in the center of the gang. Alexis seemed to eye Hinata with eagle's grace..

'Do you like Leon kun?' she asked quite bluntly.

'W-w-what? N-n-no. I j-j-just met him.." Hinata said honestly, she really didn't see Leon in that way.

'Ok good, cuz I can get very competive.' she said with a giggle.

'Oh my kami! Tomorrow we're going to go shopping, I mean really. Beige hoodie with blue nin pants? Plus that things too big.' Alexis stated looking at the girl's attire with disdain.. Then she looked at Naruto's attire._ " Does anyone in Konohagakure have fashion sense?"_ she thought to herself.

'Speaking of shopping, that orange has to go.. If you haven't noticed, we all were dark colors as per a shinobi. Whoever sold you that wanted you to die because that outfit screams KILL ME NOW!!!' Leon stated

'What's wrong with my clothes?! It isn't my fault you all have no color in your life, probably hate the sun and are emos!' Naruto defended himself. He really like his clothes.. Ouch the truth hurts. They really did hate the sun, but who doesn't...

'Hey at least we dress the part of a Nin, you walking around dressed like some street orchin. it's a joke!' Leon stated back pissing Naruto off as they began a heated staring contest as the intesity grew.

'Anyway, I'm Hawethorne Alexis, I have 1 Kekkei Genkai and can use Fuuton affinity and am skilled in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and unlike the rest of you I'm not a Jinchuuriki. I'm shunned for hanging out with these guys.' Alexis stated, in truth she had no problem with it.

'No one asked you to stay.' Leon joked.

'No one asked you to say anything ya jerk! Just gotta put yo 2 cent in huh?' Alexis joked.

'Hey it ain't our fault you got dragged into this, don't blame us for what happened it was easily avoidable!' Leon stated back, honestly if this was what they called family...

'Oh stop, you two know you love each other.' Merei said.

'True..' both said as they acted as if the fight never happened. Was everyone here weird?

'Anyway, I'm Hashu Merei. Probably the most normal one here. I have 2 Kekkei Genkais and can use the Senkou, Mana, and Fuuton affinities, I'm a archer and am skilled in Genjutsu..' Merei stated, confusing both Hinata and Naruto. They never heard of the Senkou or Mana affinity, come to think of it. They never heard of the Yami or Youkai affinities either.

'I'm sorry what? I thought there were only 5 affinities.' Naruto stated.

**"True there are 5 natural nature and chakra affinities. But in the Demon plane where all demons are from, there are more. Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton, Doton, Youkai, Yami, Mana, Dokuton, Senkou, Hagane, and Oni. There are places in this world that are connected to certain affinity Demons. Konohagakure is connected to Kyuubi who reigns in Katon. While here in Youkaikage, it's connected to Dyi-Edge the Demon of Yin-yang who holds Yami and Senkou, however this village was built on the Demon's boneyard and thus gave them the Youkai affinity." **Amatesu stated clearing up all questions on the subject.

'I'm Katana Desro. I have no Kekkei Genkai, I can use Yami and Katon and I'm skilled in Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu.' Desro stated, his voice deep and husky.

'Reign Una, 2 Kekkei Genkais, Doton and Katon, Taijutsu all the way!' Una stated, now they were waiting on Naruto and Hinata...

'Uzumaki Naruto... um I don't know much, just the Kage Bunshin...' Naruto stated as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

'Um.. H-H-yuuga H-inata. I-I have just 1 Kekkei Genkai.. a-and I d-don't know much...' Hinata stated timidly.

'Looks like Teacher's gonna have alot to work with..' Desro stated.

'How about we take the affinity test?' Merei stated as she pulled out a deck of cards.

'Ok it's simple, just apply chakra to the card. If it burns you're a Katon, if it gets wet Suiton, if it crumbles Raiton. If it melts Dokuton, if it turns to dust, Doton, if it is cut in half Fuuton. If the card is enshrouded in darkness Yami, if it vanishes Youkai, if a flower blooms Mana, if it turns to steel Hagane, and if it shines Senkou.' Merei stated. Sounding simple enough, Naruto grabbed the card and applied chakra to it as it cut in half and burned to a crisp.

'Fuuton and Katon, I'm not surprised with you having Kyuubi and all." Merei stated. Next was Hinata, once she applied chakra to the card, it got wet, a flower bloomed and it began to shine. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

'Sution, Mana, and Senkou? Wow that doesn't happen everyday.' Merei stated shocked.

'Wow Hinata chan! You're amazing! 3 affinities at once, man I'm jealous.' Naruto joked. _"Oh no... now Naruto kun is mad at me... He thinks I'm better than him..."_ Hinata thought to herself.

'I-I-It's ok Na-Naruto kun.. I-I'm surea f-failure like me w-wil n-never learn all 3..' Hinata said in truth she trully believed that.

'Oh I beg to differ. Once you meet our teacher you'll see she doesn't play that.' Una stated, and with the introductions out of the way, they all made their way to the kitchen. Tonight was Merei's turn to cook and everyone waited with panted breath. Merei didn't disappoint making the gang Dango stuffed with chicken, Domburi and Yakizakana. Hinata was impressed, this is what her cooks at the manor would cook.

'Damn Martha chan! Throw down then' Leon joked as Merei throw some rice at him.

'Shut it Leon Baka!' Merei spat as everyone shared a laughter, it was then that Naruto and Hinata knew they were home. That this, as strange as they were, was their new family... Now how would this so called Teacher be like?.....

* * *

Sorry for yet another filler, but as said it's necessary to get to know each character. Just to let you know, I love having more than 1 main character, and I had so many ideas for other Jinchuurikis that I couldn't resist. Hope you like the additional characters and next chapter I just might reveal some custom jutsus and Kekkei Genkais. It's my way of saying thanks for putting up with the filler chapters. Ok translations

Yami: Darkness

Mana: Is nature not wood. It deals with plants.

Senkou: Flash/light

Doku: Poison

Hagane: Steel

Til next we meet.


	6. Hanyou

'...':Speech

**Bijuu or Deity speech**

_"...": Thoughts_

"Handseals"

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: It's about time we get started with the brawling. All that talk and tears is gay..

Anewbyss: The fans are right you're a jerk!

Leon: Hey I am what you made me.

Anewbyss: Whatever....

Desro: I'm just glad I'm away from...

(Alexis enters) Alexis: Leon kun, ya bitch!

Desro: Got dammit....

Anewbyss: Let's just get on with the story... I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Thank Kami sa...  
(Erases his mouth off...)

* * *

Waking the Demon

Naruto slept in peace knowing he wouldn't be killed in his sleep. This rest made all other times seem like a bad nap, he was reluctant to wake up as Merei tried to wake him up nicely.

'Ok I tried..' she stated as she went through handseals.

Ox, ram, reverse Dragon, boar! 'Mana Kata: Death Thorn jutsu!' Merei proclaimed as roots shot from a gourd she had attached to her hip and formed a sharp thorn that struck him in the ass.

'AHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Naruto screamed in pain as he jumped out the bed.

'What da heck!?' Naruto shouted as Merei covered her ears from the sheer volume.

'IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST WOKE THA HELL UP WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!!' Merei shouted back.

'Now get up! We're going shopping... NOW!!'Merei demanded, unleashing such kill intent Naruto obeyed without question. Merei was defiantly the bossy one. Soon they headed downstairs to see Hinata and Una ready to go.

'Don't worry Hinata chan, we'll get you some clothes that'll blow that baka away.' Una whispered to her as she blushed ferciously. Una couldn't help but giggle at the younger girl's shyness. It was cute for a 9 year old, not knowing what she was feeling at such a young age. Trully adorable.

'Ok Let's go!' Una stated as she got Naruto in a headlock. Una was defiantly the rough so they left to go to the mall, along the way, they were given the same glares they knew to well. Guess there was no getting around it, at least they had people who shared there pain. Not only that, but they knew how to deal with it. Una and Merei were defiantly forces to be feared as they shot their own glares at the villagers, who turned in fear. Brrr you could feel the ice glares.. Soon they were at the mall, Naruto and Hinata could believe the sheer size of the mall. The mall was about 4 floors, it contained: Grocery stores, clothing stores, Jewlery stores, Weaponry shops, Ninja hardware shops, Ninja garb stores, Candy shops etc. The group made their way to a Ninja garb store called Unique Ninja.

'Hello how may I help you, NaNa chan, MeMe chan?' the young store clerk asked. She seemed to be on friendly terms with Una and Merei as she called them by pet name.

'Hey NaNa chan! We're here for your help. Think you could work your magic on these two?' Una asked as she gestured towards the two. the clerk defiantly had her work cut out for her..

'Um... For the Kit boy, I'm thinking... a black Nin vest with a red T under it. The vest should be unzipped, his pants should be black with red flame graphics and plenty of pockets. And to top it off combat boots.' the clerk stated as she then thought of what Hinata should wear.

'For you little one, a lavender Nin vest with a purple T under it, also unzipped. Her pants will be black and her nin sandels black.' the clerk stated as she took the two to be fitted and dressed. While they waited, Una and Merei decided to get the two some Nin holesters ans stock them up on shriuken and kunai. Along with paper bombs, sealing scrolls, and chakra training weights.

'May I present the new and improved Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata!' the clerk stated as Naruto and Hinata stated. Satisified with their new look, Una and Merei paid their good friend for all that was purchased and left for their day of school. Naruto was excited to be going to a ninja academy in such a village, all the things he'd learn and the cool jutsu he'd master. The possiblities were endless here, for he was given a clean slate here. He could start over and be given the acknowledgment he needed, that was until they passed the academy.

'Hey what gives?' Naruto asked as Merei sighed in annoyance. Really? Didn't the rambucious 9 year old listen? Probably not seeing how he was talking in his slepp about the cool jutsus he'd learn..

'We're going to school..' Merei stated dully.

'But we just passed it' Naruto stated a bit confused, were there other schools?

'Who said we were going to the academy?' Una stated with a mischevious grin, that made Hinata shiver with fear. Something told her this would hurt ALOT. Soon they made their way deep into the forest of Youkaikage, Naruo found it weird the trees were so tall and had purple leaves. Hinata also found it weird, but found it too majestic to complain. When the sunlight would shine down through the trees, thelight would refract the mystic purple leaves and shine a purplish blue.

'This Forest is known as the Diablo's Playground. Little light reaches it's surface and the light that does is refracted and turned purple. It's very dark and perfect for wildlife to thrive and shinobi to train..' Merei stated, she sensed something was stalking them. It's essence reeked of malice and hunger. With great shiftness, Mere pulled out her bow and channeled chakra int a arrow as she shot it it seemed howl as it soared through the air and hit its target. A preying wolf hoping to ge a quick meal, instead got a chakra arrow in the neck as blood gushed out and it hit the ground with a thud. Naruto and Hinata were stunned, thy didn't evenrealize it was there until it was dead. They barely saw her pull out her bow. Una just chuckled.

'It's a perk to being a custos, Merei can sense essence miles away.' Una stated confusing them both.

'C-C-custos?' Hinata asked.

'You know, like you guys? Well you,and Naru baka are Jinchuuriki cuz you hold a Bijuu, but others like MeMe chan, Des kun and Leon teme are what's known as Custos or Vessels. They hold a Deity which makes them Custos. Me being a descendant of a demon makes me a dimidium or half.' Una explained

'I'm sure once you speak to yor tenants you'll see the perks they give.' Una stated. Speak with the Kyuubi no Kitsune?The Kig of Demons? Was she crazy? Soon they made it to the center of the forest only to see nothing.

'Leon baka stop being a asshole and drop the genjutsu! We're here..' Merei demanded as Leon came out of thin air and with him so too did the Dojo. It was very impressive, very big and behind it was a waterfall. Out of the Dojo came a beautiful woman. Her ski was a lovely milky white, her eyes a dark brown, her hair; long and flowing so gracefully in the wind was black. She had a tribual tattoo on her left shouler blade, her attire consisted of: A black wifebeater with a chest plate under it and a long black battle skirt with a red dragon dancing in the clouds graphic on it. She had on black leather gloves with metaltips on the knuckles and black Nin heels, a blunt was lit in her mouth as she took a deep puff of it._ "Oh great MORE demon spawns... I know I'm a Hanyou, but dammit Don kun... You owe me big."_ the woman thought as she looked at her newest charges.

'These are the two I told ya bou Teach.' Leon said as he pointed to Naruto and Hinata. the woman known as Teach only took another puff of her blunt, amazing what weed could do.

'Ok listen up. The name's Ame Noel, Teacher or Teach to you and I've been charged to teach you how to be ninja and control the demons within before they kill you. Got a problem with my methods oh fuckin well, the simple fact is I'm a Oninin,(Demon ninja) and you little shits aren't even Genin so deal with it!' Noel stated, her kill intent washed over the whole forest and dared anyone to object, luck no one did.

'Now state your names and demon tentant,along with your affinity.' Noel demanded.

'I-I'm Uzumaki N-Naruto, I hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I have Fuuton, and Katon..' Naruto said timidly, being under her gaze scared the hell out of him.

'H-H-H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata, I-I-I also h-hold t-the K-Kyuubi no K-Kitsune and I have Suiton, M-Mana, a-and Senkou.' Hinata stated.

'Huh, sounds like we have royalty here.' Noel stated as 5 fox tails sprouted and swayed majestically.

'Never thought the great Kyuubi would get sealed into two kids.. Kinda funny you ask me.' Noel stated as she giggled. In the blink of the eye, Noel was in both their face.

'Tell pops I said hi.' she said as she went through handseals at high velocities. Some handseals were not know to humankind.

Ox, Boar, Oni, Death,Dragon, Pheonix, Choas, Rabbit, Boar, Dog, Rat, Snake, Horse, Rooster, Tiger, Death, Oni, Rooster, Choas, Monkey, Boar, Sheep, Ox, Death, Oni, Pheonix, Snake, Dog, Fox!

'Kitsune Kata: Datsugokushuu seishin!' Noel chanted as her palms radiated a red chakra as she thrusted open palms at Naruto and Hinata square in the face. Both kids were sent flying as the chakra palms knocked them out, both slipping into stated of unconicousness. They both hit the ground with a loud thud as dust went into the air.

'Ok guys. The test has begun, as you know both of them with have to surpress the Kyuubi from within. The menal struggle will result in their bodies being controlled and running on nothing but instnict and Kyuubi chakra. The mission is to subdue, no weapons just Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Ya READY!?' Noel asked as the kids roared a YEAHHHHH!!!

**Within Naruto's Mind....**

Naruto found himself surrounded by darkness as he wondered if that palm blast killed him. Soon wherever he was lit up by candles. He found himself in a damp corridor as he looked around to fid several pathways that lead to Kami knows where. His feet were submerged in water as the splashed whenever he moved. Suddenly, Naruto heard breathing coming from one path that seemed to draw him in as he walked towards the sound. Soon, he found himself in a large spaceous room with a huge cage in it's center. "Hello?' Naruto asked not liking the feeling he was getting. He was rewarded with a dark booming chuckle that soon turned to a demonic laughter.

**"Ah Noel! You've delivered the little brat that serves as my prison right to me!! Daddy's gonna have to thank you! Mwhahahahahaha!!"** a voice roared from the cage as crimson eyes glared at Naruto. A face was seen as it approached the cage, it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a huge nine tailed orangish red fox. Narutowas frozen in fear, here was the very beast that almost destoryed the village hidden in the leaves.

**"So child, my dear daughter has brought you here to try to surpress m chakra.... Well Just TRY!!!"** the Kyuubi roared as the sheer voulme sent waves throughtout the room as Naruto struggled to keep his footing. Soon, red chakra snaked out of the cage and creeped its way to Naruto... Soon, the chakra consumed Naruto as he wailed in pure agony. His screams of pain were sheer joy to the Kyuubi as his laughter filled the room..

**Within Hinata's mind....**

Hinata was screaming in agony, the Kyuubi's chakra too muc for her to bear as it ripped her apart. Tears coming in streams, the pain unbearbale.

**"Just try to bear it dear child, I'll help as much as possible.."** a feminine voice said from with a huge cage. A pair of red eyes filled with concern. The eyes belonged to a purple female verision of Kyuubi.

'Help me.... HELP ME PLEASE!!' Hinata begged as the chakra engulfed her being. Her pleas and cries filled her mind and rockd her soul...

**Outside both their minds...**

'Once, twice, SHOOT!... Hell yeah I'm up first!' Leon stated as he won the game of rock, paper, scissors against Una. His paper beat her rock. Una could only pout, umtil they felt it. The surging chakra from the two kids.

'On second thought Una, I might needyour help..' Leon stated as Una jumped with joy. Both got in position....

Naruto and Hinata's eyes shot open as they roared with fury, the Kyuubi's chakra coating the bodies in a veil of red and purple. Naurto got to his feet as he rushed towards Leon with great speeds and attempted a slash of his newly developed claws at Leon, who dodged with a shunshin as Naruto destoryed a boulder with a single blow. Hinata tried a chakra claw at Una, who pumped chaka into her hands and caught it as she gave the girl a toss into the forest as she gave chase. Leon performed a set of handseals as he prepared for Naruto to come at him with blind fury.

Rat, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon, Horse! 'Youkai Kata: Gothika jutsu!' he roared as he slammed his palms on the ground and forced Youkai chakra into the ground, the ground began to rumble as Naruto blindly rushed Leon, only to be stopped by ribbons of lavender chakra that slashed and forced the boy back. Naruto got back on his feet as he rushed Leon and slashed at him, Leon blocked the clawed hit and countered with a spin roundkick that sent Naruto tumbling backwards._ "Shit, if it wasn't for m own demon that chakra would burn and decay my skin.."_ Leon thought as he felt his skin sizzle where Naruto made contact. If he was going to subdue him he'd have to get serious.

Rat, Dragon, Oni! 'Katon: Kitsune Pyro!' Naruto roared as he shot out a massive greenish flame that roared towards Leon. _"Shit!" _Leon thought as he performed handseals to counter.

Dragon, Horse, Rabbit, Ox, Monkey! 'Alexandros Kata: Arson Bullet!' Leon roared as he channeled chakra into the palm of his hand, the chakra began to mold and turn into a hollow sphere. Leon rushed the incoming jutsu, his own jutsu in front of him as the Katon jutsu hit him dead on, but the Katon was absorbed into Leon's jutsu as the hollow shell was filled with fire. Leon's hand was burned, but i was worth it as he drove the jutsu into Naruto's stomach, the jutsu released in a expolsion of raw chakra and kitsune flames as Naruto was sent flying. Leon had to admit, the Kitsun was deadly to force him to use his clan's jutsu. _"_You've_ got to be shittin me..." _Leon thought as he saw Naruto raise, his wound healing. _"Looks like I've got no choice.." _Leon stated, feeling his reserves running low. After all he was only 10.

Rabbit, Tiger, Ox, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Sheep! 'Kekkei Genkai release: 7 stages of Sin!' Leon roared as seven skulls materialized. Each had a kanji of one of the seven deadly sins. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Wrath, Pride, Sloath, Greed. Leon bit his thumb and place his blood stained thumb on the Lust skull.

'Kuchiyose: Francois DeMar Leviione!' Leon roared as the skull began to grow more bones from limbs to the rib cage, then flesh began to appear on them as each layer of skin bonded to the bones. Finally, a teenage boy with caramel skin was born. He had black cury hair that rested on his shoulders, red soul searching eyes that shimmered and his face was smooth. His attire consisted of: A black long sleeve dress shirt, with a white no sleeved vest over it, his pants were black dress pants and he had on black dress shoes.

'Wow, must've been in serious shit if you started the 1st stage of sin.' Francois said as he looked at the possessed Naruto. He whistled

'Whoa the Kyuubi? This'll be fun..' he stated as he and Leon prepared..

**Meanwhile, with Una and Hinata...**

Una was having a blast with the possessed Hinata. The girl just seemed to come back for more and more. Hinata tried a charkra filled palm strik at Una, who just swiped the palm to the side as the chakra released a shockwave thatbarely missed Una's arm. Una charged her fist with chakra as she hit Hinata square in the gut, sendingher tumbling back. Hinata rebound herself by catching a nearby branch and used it to build momentum as she did a roll kick in Una's face. The blow sent Una for a loop as she was sent spinning in the air, as Hinata captialized on it by unleashing another chakra palm thrust. Una unleashed a chakra burst in order to dodge the palm thrust and regain her footing. She ran up a tree for momentum and launched herself off for a dropkick right in Hinata's face as the blow hit hard. Una was having so much fun, she didn't realize her reserves were running on low until her body began to succumb from the fatiuge, seeing the opening, Hinata rushed Una and unleashed a chakra palm thrust dead in her chest. Una could feel it, the aderenaline rush their her veins, her demon blood going into over time._"Conditions met.._" Una thought as she tasted the sweet taste of blood in her mouth. She channeled chakra to her eyes as she removed her shades to reveal her orange eyes. The pupil of her eyes literally went ablaze as they gazed at Hinata's pupiless eyes. Suddenly, Hinata began wailing in agony, she felt as if her soul was lit ablaze as she fall to her knees.

'Say hello to the Beserker Demon's Kekkei Genkai: Soul Creamator.' Una stated as she kept eye contact with the agonizied Hinata...

**Back with Naruto, Leon and Francois...**Naruto rushed the pair as his speed seemed to have increased.

'You stay out of this one kid, you don't have enough chakra.' Francois stated as Leon nodded. He shunshinned out of the way as Francois performed a set of handseals

Ox, Sheep, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Horse, Monkey! 'Yami Kata: Darkness' Embrace justu!' Francois stated as he channeled chakra into Naruto's shadow. The shadow warped and began to engulf Naruto as his body was consumed in choking darkness; the darkness suffocated Naruto as he thrashed about to escape it. But Leon Francois fast to his jutsu as he poured chakra into it.

'I'll admit kid, you're tough. But it's no use, my chakra is seperate from Leon's, in fact I have more than he does. Not to mention I have 6 other brothers waiting should I be defeated. This is Leon's Kekki Genkai, the 7 stages of sin, 7 different shinobi from different Hidden villages under Leon's command. We can not die, and even if Leon dies, we can still be summoned. We get our powers from the dormant sins from within Leon, the more he feels a certain sin, the one who represents that sin gets stronger. Why he summoned me now I have no idea..' Francois explained as he felt his jutsu slip, until it was broken.

'That's enough return!' Leon stated as Francois was reduced back to a skull.

Fox, Oni, Dragon! 'Katon: Pyroclasm jutsu!' Naruto roared as two balls of flames were conjured out of his palm and hurled them at Leon. Leon wiped some blood on the Sloth skull as it to began to form flesh and bone. Out of it came another teenage boy. His skin was paleish white and his black hair was long as some covered his right eye. His visible eye was blue. His attire consisted of: A baggy white T with the sleeves hanging. Over the T shirt was a silver chest plate, he wore a pair of blue jeans and no shoes and sandels.

'What do you want?...' the boy whined.

'Stop whining Lei and brace yourself!' Leon stated as the two roaring fireballs made impact... Strangely enough they were absorbed by Lei who looked to be in agonizing pain.

'You okay Lei? Leon asked out of concern.

'No! The pain.... AHHHHHHHH!!!!' Lei screamed as the jutsu was sent back to Naruto with 2x the force as it hit Naruto dead on.

'Thanks Lei, now go rest. Return.' Leon commanded as Lei was reduced to a skull once more.

'Do you feel that? That is Lei's pain. That is his ability, to redirect whatever pain he feels back to the one who inflicted it. As of now he can only do it once or twice.' Leon stated as he saw Naruto fall....

**Within Naruto's mind....**

Naruto felt as if he was dying. The pain of the Kyuubi's chakra and that of the battle outside of his mind. As a cruel joke, Kyuubi directed all pain felt to Naruto. Naruto felt himself going numb, his life slipping....

'You just gonna GIVE UP?!' Naruto heard Leon say as his voice echoed.

'What happened to you protecting the ones precious to you!? Why da hell are you letting him win?! Boss up and Subdue that furball ALREADY!!!!!!!!!' Leon shouted as his words reached Naruto.

**"Foolish mortal.. When I'm done with this brat 'll... Hm?"** Kyuubi was shocked when he felt a tug on his chakra. He looked to see Naruto on his feet, actually absorbing his chakra.

'Who asked you anyway Leon baka! I will protect EVERYONE and NO ONE will stop me!!! Got that Leon Baka, Kitsune Teme?!!!' Naruto roared as he successfully absorbed the demonic chakra being directed at him. The Kyuubi had nmo choice but to stop the flow, for anymore would kill the boy and himself.

**"Not bad kid, we'll be in touch.."** Kyuubi said as Naruto felt himself slip back to the real world... Soon, Naruto awoke to find himself exhausted and Leon by his side.

'You've gotta teach me those jutsus...' Naruto said before he passed out. Leon chuckled..

**Inside Hinata's mind...**

Hinata could only watch in pain as the Kyuubi took the damage from Una's Kekkei Genkai.

'Why? Why am I so weak? Why must others suffer for my weakness?' Hinata cried as she heard the Kyuubi's wails of pain..

'Man Hinata, you sure are strong.' Hinata was shocked to hear Una say as the words echoed.

'To make me use this, that takes alot Kyuubi or not. To think you've held the King of demons for this long... Damn..' Una stated, the words hitting Hinata._ " S-she thins I'm strong?"_ Hinata asked herself, feeling her confidence rising. Hinata rose to her feet, the chakra started bending it to her will, forcing it into her eyes as the Byakugan flared intensly. It swirled and bonded with her eyes, until it was at her mercy.

**"Wait to go Kit chan..."** Kyuubi said weakly as Hinata slipped bck to the real world...

**Sometime later...**

Naruto woke up inside the dojo, surrounded by his new family.

'You ok Kit kun?' Leon asked.

'Yeah...' Naruto said wearily, he noticed na and Merei were tryig to hold back laughter, Desro looked at him with shock, Leon had a grin on his face, Alexis was looking at him dreamily, and Hinata looked worried.

'What?' Naruto asked a bit scared. Noel came up to him with a full body mirror and he saw himself..

'What da hell?!' Naruto erupted. He had changed, his once sun kissed hair was now black with hints of red, his teeth were now fangs, the marks on his cheeks seemed more feral. His once blue eyes were now malice red and his pupils slanted, but the biggest change was the black and red tail that swayed. He looked to see Hinata had also changed, her once lavender eyes were now a deep purple, her whisker marks were noe feral looking as well. Her hair was now longer; touching her shoulder, and was also a deep purple, and she also had a tail..

'Kid we have much to discuss...' Noel stated.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fight, I'll admit, I wasn't suppose to reveal the 7 stages of sin so soon, but hey it turned out nice. Plus Leon and the others stil have tricks uo their sleeves so stay tuned. What happened to Naruto and Hinata? And what does Hinata's eye change have in sotre for her?


	7. Broken

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi, Shichibi, or Deity**

_"...":Thought_

Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Hoped you enjoyed the fight as much as I did.

Una: Oh hell yeah! It was AWESOME! I bet the fans are itchin to know just what our other Kekkei Genkais can do.

Anewbyss: They have to wait... Giving away such secrets would kill the story..

Naruto:(Mumbles something...)

Anewbyss: What's that boy? Hinata's stuck in a well?

(Suddenly Hinata falls in a well.)

Anewbyss: Oh shit, she really is... Who did that?

(Purple Kyuubi snickers evilly as she fades away)

Anewbyss: Ooooooookay... Enough BS I don't own Naruto, and I'd better help Hinata up before my fellow Hina fans kill me with various jutsus...(Shivers from the thought...)

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe this. First he's the Jinchuuriki of the Demon King, Kyuubi no Kitsune, but now he was an Kitsune Hanyou...

'Ok, run that by me one more time..' Naruto asked still not gtting the grasp of things, Noel sighed in frustration. Why wasn't this kid more like the Hyuuga?

'Listen cuz this the last time. You surpressed my dad's chakra and the end result was you bonding with it and becoming a Hanyou, how can I possibly make it simplier?!' Noel stated yet again to the jet black Hanyou. Hinata was taking it better than her fellow Jinchuuriki,but still had her worries, for some reson, her sight seemed sharper than before. She gazed at the gang and was shocked to see they had casted a genjutsu on themselves to hide their true appearance. Leon had small curved horns and his fangs showed a little; so too did his claws. Una had a thick red tail with small spikes, a set of fangs and claws, and her body was covered in tribual tattoos. Merei had a single angelic wing sprouting from her back, and Noel had 4 red tails, fox ears, and a fox tattoo. Naruto was surprised to see through the genjutsu as well.

'Bout time you two noticed. Each one of them has high level Gejutsu casted on them. Although Leon here hasn't mastered it yet, but he's close enough.' Noel stated, then she grinned a foxy grin that sent shivers down Naruto and Hinata's spine.

'And now the fun begins my kits. Because until you master that Genjutsu... Your asses are mine...' Noel stated that sick fox grin still palstered on her face.

'WHAT!? There's no way I'm--' but Naruto was cut off as two tails wrapped around him and threatened to squeeze the life out of him.

'Oh I'm sorry, I could've sworn I just heard some lip from you, but you're not that dumb right?' Noel asked venom and kill intent laced every word.

'N-n-no...' Naruto forced out as the air was being taken from him as the dead constriction got worse, until she dropped him.

'Good. Now then, your mornings will be mediation to strenght your bonds with your tentants as well as chakra control. Your afternoons will consisit of physical torture, from laps around the mountains; with both a gravity intensifying jutsu and your chakra weights. To learning the walk up tree and on water jutsus. Then you'll have the night off from me to rest. Got that?!' Noel stated as the two nodded, was she insane?! They were only 9 year old kids, how could they do all that and live? But, they had all night to worry about that as they were too beat up to worry, so they made their way back to their home to rest.

'I'm gonna DIE tomorrow!! I swear that Fox lady hates me..' Naruto stated grimacely, and in the back of his mind, he could've sworn he heard the Kyuubi laughing his ass off.

'Aww do't be like that. Teacher's methods aren't that brutal... Once you get used to it.' Desro stated trying to bring some hope to the boy.

'And how long did that take?' Naruto asked, some hope restored...

'Well I started at 4, so 6 years.' Desro stated. All his hope was just shattered, 6 YEARS!? Somewhere in Konohagakure, Naruto bets the villagers are rejoicing. There was no way he'd last that long... Once inside the house, Naruto wasted no time as he went to his room and flopped on the bed. The soft comfort the bed offered was just too tempting to pass up, Naruto just lay there, waiting for slumber to take him away.

'Come on Sunny chan, let me feel your tail. Teach NEVER lets me play with hers and they look so cute and soft!' Alexis playfully begged as she chased Hinata around the dining room.

'N-no please, i-it TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHA!!' Hinata couldn't hold back her childish giggles as Alexis, along with Una and Merei grabbed the girl and started their on tickle fight, playfully tickling Hinata's tail.

'Wow! It's so soft.. HHAHAHA stop it Hinata, your tails tickling me!' Una begged, but Hinata wouldn't stop. Payback was too sweet, Naruto listened to all this and could only smile. In all the months of them traveling, Hinata's never laughed like that. It was touching to see her warm up to their new family, Naruto was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice when the giggles stopped. He didn't hear his door open, and he didn't notice the 4 girls hovering over him, until it was too late, the girls grabbed him and began to tickle him too.

'Come on Naruto kun, come play.' Hinata said without a single stutter, she was too lost in her joy to really care, as she had her fluffy tail tickle the boy's ribs as he cried out in laughter. Soon, the girls overwhelmed Naruto, as their little fingers tickled him everywhere they could.

'HAHAHA.. N-no..haha.. fair. HAHAHA! It's 4 on haha ONE HAHAHAHA!!' Naruto said as the girls only increased. Suddenly, Alexis found a pair of arms snake out and wrap around her. While Una was playfully thrown off Naruto.

'We got yo back Kit kun!' Leon said as he began to tickle and wrestle with Alexis, who couldn't be more happy as she fought back. The two were having a ball as the grabbed pillows and had a pillow fight. Soon everyone joined in, it was boys against the girls, and although at first the girls had the upper hand.

Monkey, rat, dragon! 'Gummi Bunshin no jutsu!' Leon and Naruto shouted as threw up multiple gum wads; the room was filled with over 30 Leons and Narutos. To say the room was covered in feathers was an undetstatment, but the kids couldn't stop laughing, even Desro and Amatesu were chuckling.

'You guys cheated, so the girls win!' Alexis stated.

'Hey, no way we won! Just because Naruto and I are geniuses and thought of a great idea doesn't mean we cheated. Plus there's more of you than us so NAAH!' Leon stated as he stuck out his tongue. But he couldn't help but be proud, he didn't even know Naruto mastered the jutsu.

**"That kid is a force to be reckoned with.."** Shichibi stated, surprising Leon, since at first Shichibi no Dyi'Edge couldn't stand to be around the kid. I guess Naruto just grows on ya... Soon everyone went to sleep as they bundled together. Alexis was resting on Leon, using him as her pillow as they shared a cover together. Amatesu transformed into a huge furred beast and blanketed Desro and Merei with his long tail as they snuggled in it. Una used Hinata's tail to blanket her, as Hinata snuggled in Naruto's tail and rested her head on his chest. Naruto couldn't bare to mess up the cute girl's peaceful sleep, so he too went to sleep, his first sleep over like experience one to remember....

Noel was at the kids manor early at 3:07 am. She unlocked the door and made her way to the kids room, she had to admit. This was a Kodak moment, as she pulled out a camera and took a few pictures.

'WAKE THA FUCK UP NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!' she screeched, her voice boomed as it woke up the kids with ease.

'Teach... it's 3 in the morning...' Naruto whined drowisly as he looked at the clock and was tempted to go back to sleep, that was until Noel Quite literally kicked him out of the house as he was sent flying towards the Dojo.

'Anyone else got sumptin to say?' she asked as the kill intent sky rocketed beyond the stars and crushed the kids. Everyone shook their heads so hard they almost fall off.

'Good. Now I advise you all to get to the Dojo and get prepared before I get--' they didn't need her to finish as they all bolted out of the house towards the Dojo. With that taken care of, Noel made her way to the Youkaikage's tower. It was the only time the young Kage was up when no one else was, it was at this ungodly hour that he was alone. She easily jumped to the top floor and made her way through the window to his office. And as always, he was wide awake and waiting on his Kitsune to show.

'Ah, there you are Noel..' Dontei stated. Noel knew just what kind of game she would play with the fierce Youkaikage. A game that never got old and was always so fun, a female Kitsune's favorite pastime, seduction. She began by pouting out her lips oh so sweetly. The image so cute and innocent it made Dontei shiver.

'You act like your not excited to see me.. Didn't you miss me?' Noel asked innocently as she turned on her Kitsune seduction, not that she needed it with him. She sit on his lap, as she felt empowered, she had the village's strongest shinobi in the palm of her hand. With a simple push of her foot, they were spinning in the Kage's chair as her tails wrapped around them. The soft fur of her tail, and the Kitsune seduction was starting to take it's toll on the Kage as he felt his desires boil his blood.

'You know I am silly Kitsune.' he said, trying to keep his unnerving cool. Noel licked her lips, this was just too sweet. She ran her claws up and down his manly chest so lightly it was torturous, she easily ripped his shirt as she placed her hand on his chest, and giggles so seductively it takes his breath away. Her natural scent of ylang ylangs filled his nostrils as she used chakra to make it more potent, not too much, just enough to lure him in. Noel chose her attire perfectly for this morning: A red chinese blouse dress with a black rose design, it tigged at her figure so snuggly it drove Dontei made, and it looked so easy to slip off. Noel knew just how to press his buttons as she played in his and hair, running her fingers through them to feel the differences, she licked her lips so slowly. She leaned in for the kiss, Dontei being lost in the flare and fire of the moment, only for her to hear something (Yeah right) and jump back out of his arms. She was almost out the door before Dontei Yami shunshinned in front of her and embraced her as her scent washed over him and enchanted him. He was so far in her spell, and she loved it, playing the innocent girl act, she timidly turned away from his gaze. The blush on her face only radiating her from the dusk rays of the setting moon and rising sun. Dontei believing he now has the upper hand, now sees her once flawless confidence shot takes his chance by using his index finger and thumb to make her gaze into his eyes. Rubies met emeralds as the two locked lips and were surrounded in their bliss. Their kiss grew heated as Noel ran her tongue across Dontei's lips, asking permission for entrance as it was granted. Her tongue met his in a heated battle of dominance, that Noel was winning. The only shinobi to defeat him in a while was a Kunoichi Oninin, and yet he didn't care. Soon, the two were mad with passion as Dontei began to remove Noel's blouse dress, along the way he would nibble on her neck as she moaned her appriecation. Her breathing got ragged as she was being drowned in their sea of passion, her game no longer important, all she wanted was her Dontei. Soon, her blouse hit the ground as her wonderful curves were exposed in a black bra and panties. Noel slashed Dontei's garbs right off his body and tugged off his Kage robes as his own massive bod was shown for her eyes only. Noel bit down on Dontei's collar bone as he hissed in pain and pleasure, to reward her, he grabbed her ass and squeezed her cheeks firmly as she yelped. She began to rock her hips on him as he couldn't take it anymore........

**A few hours later at the Dojo....**Alright you little brats listen up! Put on your chakra weights, go outside, and run 15 laps around the village NOW!!' Noel roared as the kids did as they were tolded. Noel was dressed in a white wife beater and jeans. Her hair was let down and covered her neck (Hehehehehe.) Naruto and Hinata groaned as they put on the the chakra weights, they could barely stand, let alone run laps.

'What're you groaning for? They're only 35lbs each. Normally they're 96lbs and we have to run like 36 laps. Teach must've visited my nii kun this morning.' Leon stated as he moved in the weights as if they were feathers on him.

'What do you mean by that?' Naruto asked as he tried to one up Leon, almosted pulling.... something.

'You don't know? Everytime Teach visits Dontei nii kun, she gets all nice and cuses less..' Alexis stated as realization struck her.

'Oh my Kami! They... they... THEY'RE KISSING!!' Alexis stated as she skweeled and jumped around as if she wasn't wearing the chakra weights.

'Oh please Alexis they're doing more than that. Didn't you see the way her hips sway now? Her whole demanor and way of walking seems to have calmed and relaxed. That could only mean one thing.. They--' Desro started but was cut off by Amatesu.

**"OOOOOOOOOOKAY! How bout them weights? Kinda heavy huh?"** Amatesu said, trying to change the subject.....

'What? It's only 52lbs each. That's nothing.' Leon stated as the rest of them agreed, Naruto sweatdropped. Amatesu was just glad they were distracted from the little talk of the birds and the bees, which really made no sense to him. _" What da Hell bidrs and bees gotta do with sex anyway?"_ He thought and soon rejected it as Desro thought his thoughts. It was the curse of being Desro's tentant, never a thought to himself. That's the only way a 10 year old would even know about sex.

Soon, the kids were running laps, well everyone except Naruto and Hinata.

'Um.. You might wanna put a pep in your step..' Leon warned.

'Why?' Naruto asked, not sensing the incoming death that stalked him.

'YOU'RE MOVING TOO SLOWW! I'D BETTER NOT CATCH UP TO YOU TWOOOO!!!' Noel stated as she ran towards the two kids with enough kill intent to make even the 3 Saninn wet themselves. Needless to say, those chakra weights were no longer a problem as Naruto and Hinata ran for their young lives, not even realizing they were running laps around the village and the others.

'What's your damage fox?' Naruto asked as he continued to run from the deadly kitsune Hanyou.

'Naruto kun please don't infuriate her..' Hinata stated as they continued to run, soon in the blink of time, the laps were done both Hinata and Naruto were exhausted.

'Huh? Well what do ya know, all that exercie and it's only 5:23 pm. Looks like we have enough time for some tree climbing.' Noel stated

'Are you crazy lady?! We just ran 25 laps around the freakin' village!! Our reverse are gone, hell if it wasn't for your chasin us with the fury of death we probably wouldn't been able to!' Naruto shouted as Noel simply tsk. She gave a look to Merei, who had just finished her laps and with a nod Merei performed a set of handseals.

Dragon, Monkey, Ox, Sheep, Tiger, Monkey, Reverse Dragon, Rat, Boar! ' Mana Kata: Garden of Eden jutsu!' Merei chanted as she slammed her palm into the ground and forced Mana chakra into the earth. Suddenly, the ground rumbled and trembled as a bush of elegant fruits shot fourth.

'Now eat up, shut up and let's start this.' Noel commanded as she plucked 2 pieces of fruit and tossed them to the duo. Naruto eyed the fruit cautiously. It seemed edible, even looked good; it bore the resemblance of a peach, but it was heart shaped and seemed juicy. As Naruto took a bite, he could taste the juice, the seeds and it's tangy like texture. It was sweet yet sour, spicy yet mild, had soft skin yet hard, crunchy seeds. Trully the forbidden fruit of legend, not only that, but he could feel his chakra being replenished. Hinata felt the same way. To dimenstrate the just, Noel had Hinata use her Byakugan, but there was something... Different about it, and not just the darker eye color, it was more... Refined and focused than before. She could literally see in a 360 degree angle unlike the little blindspot from before; also she could see even deeper than before. She could see inside the minds of everyone around her, and what looked back at her shocked her. Inside Leon was a taller verison of himself; the key difference was his pale white skin, blonde longer hair that reminded her of Naruto's old sun kissed hair and his eyes. His iris were the yin yang symbol as it seemed to bore into her as their gazes met, he grinned a devilish grin at her as she broke the gaze... It wasn't the spirit within that frightened her, but what lied behind him, it was like Death itself staring at her, laughing at her pathetic attempt to unravel its mystery. Trying to rid herself of the thought, she focused on Noel as she walked up the trunk of the tree. She could see her channel chakra into her feet ever so precisely as she walked up the tree with ease.

'Um.. S-she's c-channeling chakra to the s-soles of her f-feet so t-that she's able to s-stick to the tree as she walks..' Hinata explained to Naruto. Seemed easy enough, channel chakra to your feet, walk up the tree. All he had to do was get this done and maybe the real training would begin. The trainig with secret jutsus and such. Channeling wild amounts of chakra into his feet, Naruto got a running start as he made his way to the tree, his excitment completely blocked out Hinata's protest as well as the rest of her explanation. As his feet touched the trunk, he found himself being rejected from the tree with great force.

'What the heck?! I did everything Hinata chan told me..' Naruto said as he rubbed his sore ass, what wasn't he getting? Just the rest of Hinata's explanation. Hinata tried to explain again, but was cut off.

'No Kit chan, if he would've listened before he would've got it. Let him try and fail and try again. It's the best medicine for the foolish kit..' Noel stated, this was the last straw. Ever since he met her she's done nothing but abuse him, mentally and physically. She was no better than the villagers, always looking down on him, always doubting him... He'd show her.

'Oh yeah?! Well what do you know you old Fox!!' Naruto shouted as Noel stopped dead in her heels. Did he just say that to her?

'Uhhh Kit you might wanna beg for forgivance..' Leon stated, but Naruto was sick of this.

'I've got nothing to apologize for. All she's done is abush us and turned us into freaks like her! Well I'm tried this, if she won't teach me any jutsus, then I'll just beat em out of you.' Naruto stated, Noel couldn't believe this little brat was bad mouthing her. Questioning her methods, her teachings... She couldn't see the cute little Kitsune Hanyou anymore, all she could see was red.

' YOU LITTLE SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!' she erupted as she rocketed towards Naruto with blind fury, the force from her descendant left a crater. Before Naruto could blink he found himself in the air, an enormous amount of pain shot through his body, his ribs easily broken. Noel zipped right in his face as she hit him with full force to the ground as Naruto soared to the ground, only to be caught midway. Noel himmed the boy against the wall as she punched the boy in the gut over and over, blood shooting out his mouth onto her face. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi's healing rate, he'd be dead.

'HOW DARE A LITTLE SHIT LIKE YOU QUESTION ME!? YOU THINK YOU HAVE IT TOUGH PUNK?! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU FOR HOLDING THAT BASTARD OF A FATHER WITHIN YOU!!! ALL THE SHIT HE'S CAUSED, ALL THE PAIN I HAD TO ENDURE ALL BECAUSE HIS VILE BLOOD RUNS THROUGH MY VEINS!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST LIKE ME, A KID WHO WAS HURT FOR SOMETHING OUT OF THEIR CONTROL!!! But I was wrong... You're nothing but a pompous power hunger shit... You're becoming more like Kyuubi as the days goes on... Train yourself...' Noel stated as she left the gang to tend to the broken child, none of them seeing the strong passive Noel break down in tears. She needed to be with him... to be in his arms...

* * *

The end to another chapter, I hope you like it. Please tell me how you liked the little romance scene. It's my first one and I'd like some feedback, plus alot of my friends say I should turn it into a lemon once every grows up after the time skip, but I don't know. Also I hope you liked the argument, I don't know, it just seems like something Naruto would do to me. Plus he's 9 so his attention span is shot and he felt Noel just wanted an excuse to beat on him. Well again R&R and what will Naruto do now? Will Noel take him back in? And what did her father do to her? All will be revealed in the next chapter.


	8. Renew

'...': Speech

_"...": Thought_

**Kyuubi or Deity  
**

Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Anewbyss: Wow... I'm sensing a little tension here...

Naruto: A little?! She nearly killed ME!!

Noel:..........

Anewbyss: Um... Noel chan, you ok?......

Noel:........

Anewbyss: This is scary... Um.. I don't own Naruto......

* * *

Noel ran towards the one person she could talk to, the one she confided in. She didn't even notice as she dashed past her one true friend Sylene, seeing her friend in tears, Sylene shunshinned in front of her and caught her in a tight embrace.

'Ellie chan, what's wrong?' Sylene asked sincerely for her Hanyou friend.

'Lene chan.. I-I... I fucked up! I got mad and beat the kit like a drum, I-I've failed him! He was sent to me for training me for protection and what do I do? I beat him instead of telling him how I wanted to help!' Noel said in a mad rush as she wept into her friends shoulder, Sylene only accepted it as she comforted her friend. Sylene shunshinned to her house as she sat Noel down to calm herself.

'I'll make some tea to help calm you down and then you can fill me in..' Sylene said as she went into the kitchen, Noel didn't know what to do. She felt at an all time low, how could she just beat the kid? He had a point, so far her methods weren't showing results and she could've explained it to him. Those were the thoughts running through her mind at that moment, so why did she snap? Why did she behave in such a fashion? Soon Sylene came back with the tea as she handed Noel a cup. The herbel tea seemed to mellow her out as the warm liquid numbed her body with delight, now came the hard part...

'Well... Talk.' Sylene stated as Noel sighed......

**Meanwhile at the manor....**

Thanks to Merei, Naruto was healing very nicely, you add that to Kyuubi's healing factor and Naruto was up and about in just a few hours. But what wasn't healed was his pride. She mopped the floor with him and was probably laughing her tails off about it. Why did she look down on him? Why was she pulling this bull shit? Was it to get back at her father? What happened between them anyway? These questions ran through his mind as he made his way out the Dojo, only to be stop by Leon.

'And where are you going?' Leon asked.

'You heard that fox bitch.. I'm going to train by myself..' Naruto said defeated and broken. In his hands were some jutsu scrolls he found, he didn't need her, he didn't need anybody.

'Not without someone to watch you.. You don't even know what's in those scrolls. The danger you'll put yourself in without the proper training. Leon stated setting Naruto off.

'TRAINING?! Who's gotten any training from that bitch?! Ever since I met her she's done nothing but abuse me! Giving me hope, saying she'll train me, this is just justified beatings!!' Naruto yelled, now Leon was ticked. How dumb and thick headed could he be?

'I don't know if you're just immature or stupid. Did you expect the results to show after ONE DAY!? One day and you're ready to quit!? NO! You want results, you work for em!' Leon stated as he took a stance, blocking Naruto's path. Leon really didn;t want to do this, he was hoping the boy would just take the hint, but alas..

'You wanna get in my way too!? Then fine! Take her side!' Naruto stated as he throw down the scrolls ready to fight.

'I'm not on EITHER of your sides! Both of you are at fault, but for you to just walk out hands fill of scrolls not only you're not ready for, but aren't yours!? Now we have a problem!' Leon stated, Hinata looked at this with disdain. It was bad enough seeing Noel fight Naruto, now Leon? Naruto rushed Leon as his hands went through the handseals for the only jutsu he knew.

'Gummi Bunshin no jutsu!' Naruto roared as 4 gummi bunshin came into exisitence, even though Naruto throw up 12 gum wads. Leon looked at this in disappointment as he ran through his own handseals.

Dragon, Boar, Monkey, Reverse Dragon! 'Katon: Pheonix spark jutsu!' Leon roared as he deeply inhaled then let out a fireball that took the form of an miniature pheonix in flight. It scorched all the clones as the melted like candle wax. Leon was insulted now, I mean really? His own jutsu? Like he wouldn't know its weaknesses.

'Really kit baka? My own jutsu? Plus what was that? You only made 4 out of 12, your chakra control, which Teach was trying to help you with, is terrible. As for turning you into a Hanyou, that was necessary, if not the demonic chakra would be eating you alive!' Leon said

'Shut up defending that Fox! She hates me and doesn't want to see me succeed!' Naruto said as he crossed his fingers and made 5 Kage bunshin of himself. The clones madly rushed Leon and unleashed a fury of punches and kicks that Leon easily side stepped and blocked. One Naruto tried to throw a awful punch that Leon countered by tossing him into the wall as he left this world with a poof, another tried a sneak attack from behind as Leon side stepped and chopped it in the neck as it too went poof. Deciding there was strength in numbers, the remaining bunshin rushed leon at once, but Leon blocked a fist aiming for him and with a stab like jab to the neck, one bunshin was gone, then he turned on his heel and elbowed another as it went poof, and using the momentum gained from the elbow, Leon performed a spin kick and sent the last clone away. Naruto was no where to be found, but Leon wasn't worried, he went tothe center of the room and meditated.

**"Going soft kid? You haven't used a single jutsu."** Dyi-Edge stated as Leon just shrugged him off, damn deity could be annoying at times.. Soon Naruto came from the ceiling, attempting to pounce on the boy, once Naruto was sure he'd hit him, Leon disappeared.

'W-Where'd he--' but Naruto's question was answered as Leon appeared next to him.

'You know those weights Teach had you walk in? It's a special type of training to increase agility and strength as well as endurance. See kit, this is what hard work looks like.' Leon stated as he Naruto was hit with the realization of the situation. The difference in their power was too great, and at this rate, it would only grow.

'You see kit, you were acting like a spoiled brat that throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way. Power isn't something that is given or falls on your lap. It has to be earned, or at least TRUE power is earned..' Leon stated as he moved out the way, he did all he could do. Naruto thought about all this.. He thought about all that happened between him and Noel.. Naruto left for the forest, not taking the scrolls as he knew what he had to do. Hinata wanted to help him, to comfort him, but couldn't move as she watched him leave. Naruto tried the tree walking jutsu once more and yet again added too much chakra to it as he was thrown off, he tried again and again as he continued to fail, but he didn't give up. He would make sure Leon never looked at him with such disappointment again....

**Back with Sylene and Noel....**

'I see... looks like you did fuck up.' Sylene stated as Noel could only sigh.

'It'll be fine, Leon is there and his quite the sensei when need be.' Sylene comforted her friend.

'But... What if he thinks I only want him back because I was asked to by Dontei kun?' Noel asked.

'Then show him he's not just another mission.. Show him you really care, that you don't want the same thing that happened to you, be repeated on him.' Sylene said.

'Besides, this is the time you talked to him. To all of them, tell them your story, kids tend to listen if they feel they have a connection with adults.' Sylene stated as Noel agreed with a giggle.

'Why aren't you teaching them oh great Koden sama?' Noel joked as Sylene shrugged. Feeling better, Noel hugged her friend and left for the Dojo. On her way to the Dojo, Noel noticed Naruto's scent was leading away from the Dojo, she began to panic. _"Is he leaving? Did he take what I said seriously?!"_ she thought in a panic as she rushed towards Naruto.

**Meanwhile, with Naruto....**

Naruto was proud, exhausted yes, but proud nonetheless. After multiple screw ups and destorying a coulpe trees, he finally learned how to walk all the way to the top of the tree._ "If Leon baka could see me now... I'll show him that Uzumaki Naruto doesn't take hand outs! I'm going to get stronger... And beat him!" _Naruto thought as he smiled to himself, he had a new goal, a new mission. He would get Leon's respect and the only way was to beat it into him. Naruto dusted himself off as he was about to go back to the manor, until in a flash a pair of arms wrapped around him in a deep embrace; it was Noel and she was in tears.

'Please kit, don't go... Don't leave I'm SORRY!' she begged through her tears holding on to him, begging forbidding him to leave. This boy, this kit reminded her of herself in so many ways. She couldn't lose any of her kits, they were hers to love and care for. Naruto was taken aback, he was sure Noel was furious with him, hated him and yet here she was in tears begging him not to go.

'I'm sorry Kit kun.... I know, I should've handled that better, it's just... I... I don't want history to repeat itself..' Noe said as she felt the boy embrace her back, it took her breath away._ "He forgives me?"_ she thought as she embraced him even deeper.

'I'm sorry too Teacher... I shouldn't have questioned you. You were only trying to help and I let my life in Konoha, my fear twist my thoughts and thought you were trying to hold me back.... What do you mean history repeats itself?' Naruto asked, Noel cursed herself. There was no getting out of it now..

'Kit, let me tell you a story. It's about a fox and her hardships.....

**Flashback...**

A beautiful woman could be seen in her manor's hospital ward, she was a inhabitant of the Village Hidden in the Ash. She was in labor,about to bring into this a beautiful new life. With one last push and scream, a little girl was born and with her birth a terrible secret was discovered. Her mother allowed a Kitsune to mate her, as her child was a Kitsune Hanyou, the villages' shinobi were alerted as the child was well taken care of and cleaned by the woman's best friend and doctor. She didn't care what the child was, he knew the child didn't choose this, so he checked all the child's vitals, did check ups and reported the baby to be in perfect health. When she went to let the child's mother hold her child, she saw that she was dead; a Kunai to the neck. The Ash nin set the whole Manor aflame as the woman escaped with the Hanyou newborn girl. Though the villagers and shinobi gave chase, and sh was severly injuried, the woman managed to escape. Despite her injuries, the woman made sure the girl was fed and clothed.

'Now little one, you need a name equal to your beauty... How about Noel?' she asked the infant as she giggled, it was settled. Soon, the two went about their lives in hiding, never staying in one place too long, all if any friends Noel made had to be forgotten. It wasn't easy, but the two were happy they had each other. One day they were paid a visit, by the girl's father Kyuubi no Kitsune.

**"I've come for the child.."** the Kyuubi demanded, but the woman held on to the girl.

'You choose now of all times to get her?! She's 10 years in humans years! Do you know how long that is to not know how your father is?! How dare you?! After you left her mother to die!?' the woman said but the Kyuubi was unmoved, he had no concern for human matters, the child was his only one.

**The trivial trails of mortals are of no concern to me. That child is of my blood, she is mine by right."** Kyuubi stated, but the woman wouldn't let him take her. Noel was the only living breathing thing she had left of her friend, but the Kyuubi didn't come this far just to be denied, with a flick of his tail the woman was knocked across the room. She could only watch helplessly as the Hanyou girl was taken,calling out to her. Once Kyuubi had what he came for, he returned to the demon plane. It was in this hell, this underworld of the vibrant world she came to know, that her hatred for the fox grew. The demon's plane of exisitence was a world of death, sorrow, and malice. The skies were as red as the blood stained ground beneath it, there were no clouds, just ragged mountains, valleys of death, forests of despair, and mountains of black ice. She never even tried to connect with the demon that took her away from her happiness and brought her to this hell.

**"Listen child, I have no interest in bonding with you. My only goal is to raise an heir to my throne."** Kyuubi stated.

'I don't want to have anything to do with your stupid throne!' Noel stated, but was silenced by a tail swipe from another Kitsune.

**"Allow me to introduce you to your brother, Koukatsu. And unlike you, he is of full blood. You have alot to live up to as my heir**." Kyuubi stated, Koukatsu was a full blooded Kitsune wih a mane of black fur with hits of dark gray.

'Don't waste your breath Kyuubi sama, this Hanyou scum doesn't even have a single tail.' the twin tailed Kitsune said as they both left. And with that the training began, the training was intense. Climbing mountains with boulders weighing her down, constant spars with the sneaky Koukatsu, on more than one occasion, she'd be beaten within an inch of her life and the Kyuubi never once tried to help. He would only point out her errors and tell her she'd never claim the throne, he told her if she managed to live to that of a teenage kitsune would be a shock to him. Her hatred for the fox only intensified, what was th poit of taking her from her life on the human plane?.. Soon, Noel discovered she had more competetion for a throne she didn't and her eldest brother Ketsueki, a blood thristy Kitsune with a orangish red mane. Her 2nd older brother Atamagaokashii,an insane kitsune with a tan mane. Her eldest sister and 3rd oldest sibling Aiyoku, a very lustful Kitsune with a pink mane. Her second older sister Yofun, a very rageful kitsune with a dark purple mane. Her last older brother Hinshu was very kind to her and had a white mane. She spent all her time with Hinshu, training and bonding. Soon, she started to grow her tails as she grew stronger, she still had no intention of claiming a throne, but she wanted her and brother to go to the Human plane and see those blue skies once more, it was a dream they shared... Until that dreadful day, the day Kyuubi was sealed inside a human infant, Noel was 17. It was the biggest insult to the demons that followed him, Bijuu, Hanyou, Kitsune, etc. Noel was overjoyed, she thought it was just what the kitsune teme deserved, until she learned every demon in the demon plane would have to fight to choose the rightful heir. She had to fight eki demons, hebi demons, tori demons, inu demons, neko demons, even her own siblings to the death. In that battle, she reiged over all, her chidhood killed along with the demon corspes, but she was shocked when Her and Hinshu were all that were left standing.....

'I guess it can't be helped... One of us will be able to see our dreams come true..' Hishu said with remorse as he engaged his beloved sister with the intent to kill.

'Kitsune Pyro!!' Hinshu roared as a gust of flame shot from his mouth, Noel was able to dodge and run alongside a mountain wall to try to lose her brother. She just couldn't kill her beloved brother, next thing she knew Hinshu was in her face with a Kitsune Pyro ready to burn her to ash. Noel grabbed a chunk of the mountain and threw i at him just before the pyro was released as both canceled each other. Hishu was impressed, but he continued his attack as he unleashed wave after wave of Kitsune pyros that Noel managed to outrun, Noel needed to get some space between her and Hinshu so she poured demon chakra ito her fist as she punched the ground with such force it split as a trail of splitting earth rushed towards Hinshu, who leaped out the way. She had a moment to think, what would she do? Would she really be able to kill Hinshu? That was all she had time for as Hinshu covered the groun between them and slashed her with his claws in the ribs. The slash sent her into the mountan wall as she broke a few ribs and her side was ripped of flesh as it bled. Hinshu attempted to finish this, he got a running and jumped in the air as he began to spin in midair, adding the Kitsune pyro as it wrapped around him in a flaming drill. Hinshu spun towards Noel as she managed to sidestep, only for her to get grazed and feel the burn of the drill, her side was cut up and burnt. Hinshu doubled back for another try at his sister as she continued to dodge, a few times she'd get hit and sent for a loop.

'Are you just giving up?!' Hinshu asked furiosly.

'What happened to going to the human plane and seeing Karrina nee chan?!' he asked her. He was furios that she would throw her dream away for him.

'You should be fighting for that dream! Stand up for it and bring down whoever stands in your way! And guess what?! That's me, so bring me down or I'll bring you down...' Hinshu stated, he rushed his sister. Noel had no choice, she grabbed Hishu midrun and piledrived him into the ground, then she twirled him around and tossed him into the mountain wall. She channeled demonic chakra into her palm as a spark of purple fire was conjured and she hurled it at her brother as he swiped it away with his tal, onl to discover it was a decoy as he was now face to face with Noel. Noel unleashed a right hook on Hishu as he was sent fling, only to be caught mid flight and given a mean left hook that broke his jaw. Before Noel could give him another hook, Hinshu bite her in her side as she wailed in pain, but she wasn't done. She bite Hinshu's left ear off and hit him dead in the chest with a pyro covered fist as it burned the fur off his chest. Hinshu was exhausted, but he still had a trick up his sleeve. He focused all the demon chakra he had left all around his body as he dashed towards Noel in a firey blaze, he was too fast as he would run past her, slashing and burning her when he did so, in a last resort, Noel let him gore her into the mountain wall, her flesh burning under his touch, she focused all her demon chakra into her fist as i was engulfed i black flames, she slammed her fist into her beloved brother's skull as blood gushed out and coated her. Hinshu was proud of his sister, she fought for her dream and won. He put his paw on her head as she wept for him.

'Looks like your will was stronger... So now, live and carry out yor dream, for my dream, my will is now yours......' Hinshu said just before the flame of his life went out. Noel screamed in agony over the lose of her most beloved brother, she cursed this plane, this foolish way of thought these demons thought right. And most of all she cursed Kyuubi, for he would have her eternal hatred. She rejected the claim of the throne Kyuubi left, sure the Demon Council tried to force her to accept, but she escaped that fate and made it back to the human plane....

**Flashback ends...**

Naruto was speechless, so too were the other little visitors. None of them knew how Noel had to suffer, how she had to endure.

'And that is the life I wish to sheild you all from. For without me, the Demon Council will seek a new heir. Full blood or Hanyou, they will send scouts to collect any Hanyou, Jinchuuriki, whoever has any type of demonic influence and they'll pit you against each other... To the death.' Noel stated as everyone looked on in complete shock. Was that the life that awaited them?

'Which is why I must train you all. You have to be strong enough to thrive and live past the many trails that await.' Noel stated as she embraced them all, she wouldn't let anyone take these kids from her.

'So please Naruto, let me train you my way..' Noel begged.

'Of course Teacher. I will follow you no questions asked.' Naruto stated as everyone agreed, Noel could only smile. This was her family, her responsiblity, and she'd live up to it...

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter, it goes into very important details that will led to more in the future. It seems this has made their bonds stronger, next chapter will be about training and maybe a sparring match. Well remember to R&R!


	9. Twice Mistaken

'...': Speech

_"...": Thought_

**Kyuubi or Deity**

Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Noel: Glad that's all over!

Naruto: Yeah! Now we can focus on the important stuff!

Merei: Like you shuttin da hell up for once and let someone else talk?

Naruto: WHAT?!

Desro: Just shut up and enjoy the story, Anewbyss sama doesn't own Naruto. But he owns the others so I guess he should be happy.

* * *

**1 year later... Naruto 9, Hinata 9, Leon 11, Merei 11, Desro 12, Una 11, Alexis 11 Noel 25, October 9....**

Alot can change in just a years time. Naruto was turning more demon as time went on, he skin paled, his hair grew to a black spiky mane, his claws grew and so did his fangs. Hinata also appeared more demonic, her hair grew longer and it went to her back, it was now jet black; but it was only because Merei and Leon dyed it with chakra dye, no gettin it out. Her skin paled, her fangs and claws grew and her Byakugan was now darker, a demonic Byakugan. Naruto also grew in strength, he was now at 79lbs on each of his weights and he now has 10 Katon jutsus, 6 Fuuton jutsus, and 24 non affinity jutsus along with the high level genjutsu to hide his true apperance. In the genjutsu, he had his blonde hair back, his claws were gone, and his hair was short and spiky, despite all this growth, he was still thicker than syrup start from the tree. He would argue with some of Noel's teachings from time to time. His punishment would be a nice spar against her, true she would hold back, but it was still one sided and extremely painful and he was clueless as to why Hinata would get red around him. Hinata also had grown. She had learned excellent chakra control and developed jutsu of her own to make up for her lack at the Jyuuken, and she was in the development stages of her own style of taijutsu. She was on 66lbs on each of her weights and now had learned 6 Mana jutsus, 10 Senkou jutsus, and 4 Suiton jutsus and the high level genjutsu to hide her true self. In the genjutsu her hair was short once more and her features hidden well, but she kept her hair black, yes she had grown in strength, but still, the years of mental torment still lingered. She still saw herself as weak, still she stuttered and was easily led by others, not that they chose to. Well the others would change that.....

'Ok Kit kun, Kit chan. Before I decide our next course of training, I need to see your skills.' Noel said as everyone gathered to watch especially Merei and Leon, who looked forward to the match.

'How much you wanna bet Kit kun shows the most progress?' Leon asked as Merei scuffed, yeah right that baka?!

'Oh please! Hina chan will show much more progress. First of all Hina chan has her taijutsu, which Naruto still hasn't perfected yet and I personally taught her Senkou. And what does Naruto have?' Merei stated now it was on.

'Kit kun may not have his taijutsu down pack, but he's a combo specialist... in the makng. Plus he's taken my Gummi Bunshin to the next level not to mention he knows more ninjutsu!' Leon stated, he had been mentoring the jet black Hanyou for a while and had confidence in his abilities. Both decided to watch the match... Closely.

Hinata timidly walked to the opposite side, not to keen on the idea of fighting Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was excited! He had saw Hinata spar against Merei and Leon and had to admit that she was skilled. She then activated her Demon Byakugan as the veins around her eyes bulged and pulsated, with this she could see all around her, and could even see inside Naruto's mindscape, although there wasn't much there. Just the caged Kyuubi, looking bored.

'Ok Hina chan, Go all out on the Kit baka!' Merei joked as Hinata blushed, Naruto had gotten alot better compared to her...

Naruto assumed his own taijutsu stance called the preying fox, he would kneel like a preying animal, one arm in front of him the other at his side. This stance allowed him better angles to attack and to gauge his opponents and he could perform multiple attacks. Hinata also slipped into her own taijutsu stance, it was similiar to her clan's Jyuuken in stance, but her claws were out. Naruto started by rushing towards Hinata on all fours as his stance pertrays, he quickly went through handseals as Hinata went through her own.

Dragon, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Reverse Ox! 'Valor claw no justu!' Naruto roared as chakra erupted from his arms and slowly took the form of claws.

Sheep, Rat, Rabbit, Bird, Monkey, Reverse Rat! 'Senkou Kata: Hollow palm jutsu!' Hinata chanted as her hands were engulfed in a lavender aura, Naruto knew to be cautious. He'd seen that jutsu before and didn't want to be on the recieving end of that jutsu, zig zagging around her to throw her off, Naruto came in with a claw swipe at Hinata's torso, only for to side step and thrust her jutsu at him. Thinking fast Naruto went through a set of handseals in a instant.

Monkey, rat, dragon 'Gummi bunshin jutsu!' Naruto roared as he used the bunshin to launch himself away from the jutsu. Naruto watched as the jutsu ate away and drained the bunshin of all its chakra as it was gracefully sent to Hinata. Hinata stored the chakra into her jutsu as it grow stronger from the added chakra, Naruto pounced down on Hinata with his chakra claws as he slashed down on her, but Hinata saw this and managed to jump to the side. Naruto was left wide open, his guard off, and Hinata saw this, but she hesitated.

_"What the hell is she doing?! She had a wide open shot at him.."_ Merei thought to herself, she just didn't get it.

**"It's called blooming love Merei."** the purity Deity from within her said, she knew this, but still didn't she want to win?

_"Still Eternity, Doesn't she want to win?"_ Merei asked her Deity. Sometimes the Deity wished she was more lively, maybe if she had a boyfriend... Well maybe later.

**"It's not that she doesn't want to win, she just values Naruto's opinion more."** Eternity told her, but this just didn't make sense to Merei.

Naruto used this time to go through his own handseals.

Monkey, Dragon, Ox, Sheep, Horse, Snake! 'Katon: Kitsune Spark jutsu!' Naruto roared as a blue flame was conjured and hurled towards Hinata, but Hinata was ready. She put her hands in front in an arc as the flames roared towards her, using her hollow palm she split the flames in half and drained it of its chakra. Once the chakra was stored, she went through her handseals.

Horse, Monkey, Rabbit, Sheep, Reverse Rabbit, Snake, Ox, Semi Tiger, Semi Ox, Boar, Semi Rabbit! 'Senkou Kata: Hollow Ball jutsu!' Hinata roared as the gathered chakra molded into a greenish ball of chakra, she shot the ball at Naruto as he went through handseal for the Gummi Bunshin.

Monkey, Rat, Dragon, Semi Dragon, Semi Rabbit, Horse! 'Tajuu Gummi Bunshin!' Naruto roared as he throw over 36 gummi wads into the air as they materailized into other Narutos, they quickly gathered and mashed into a dome a Gummi dome and sheilded him. The ball of chakra slammed into the dome as it drained the clones and stared to ware down the dome and make its way to Naruto, Naruto was shocked that her jutsu was able to get through his dome, seeing the ball soar towards him and getting stronger, Naruto jumped out the dome just in time to evade the ball. But Hiata wasn't done, with movements similar to a elegant dance,she controlled the jutsu as it made is way back to Naruto. Naruto managed to evade, only for the ball to make a double back and aim right forhim, this time slamming into his righ arm as he felt the agonzing pull on his chakra as it left his body and left his arm numb and useless._ "So this is Hinata chan's Senkou based jutsu... That's so awesome!"_ he thought, butdidn't have time to admire the jutsu as it was sent at him again, he had to think... FAST! Naruto used the rest of his chakra claws as he sent a slashwave at the ball, the two jutsus clashed as they canceled each other. Naruto used this to capitalize on Hinata, he ran through handseals.

Ox, Semi Sheep, Horse, Rat, Monkey, Snake, Reverse Ox, Semi Horse! 'Fuuton: Oni's Wail jutsu!' Naruto roared as he let out a howling wail that cut through the area and churned the wind as it sent waves of winds at Hinata. All she could was brace herself as the winds shredded her body. Both were ready to go, but with a halt gesture from Noel, they bowed and stopped as Hinata deactivated her Kekkei Genkai. Leon had to admit, it was a good spar, but Naruto should have lost. The Senkou style jutsus drain an opponent of their chakra, and Naruto was wide open, but Hinata choked.. Oh well, this way neither he nor Merei lost or won. With that in mind, Leon pulled out his favorite manga Ichigo 100%( Strawberry 100%) as he read a few pages.

**"I swear I'll never know the appeal of such ecchi garbage!"** Dyi-Edge stated.

_"How dare you?! This is true masterpiece! A work of art, featuring romance, drama.... Hmm."_ Leon thought to the yin yang Deity within. He looked at Naruto praise Hinata as she blushed and swear it reminded him of Ichigo 100%. The clueless idiot with nothing going for him, except the love of a beautiful girl he has no clue about.. Leon thought of the perfect plan as he grinned sinisterly.

**"Oh shit..."** Dyi-Edge said as he knew what the Hanyou was planning.

'Hey Hia chan!' Leon called her as she went over to him.

'Y-Yes Leon nii san?' Hinata asked timidly, this would be good!

'Hey Kit kun!' Leon called out to Naruto as he went over, Hinata's face getting brighter.

'What is i Leon senpai?' Naruto asked.

'To put it simpl, you should have lost, but Hia chan here decided to let you off and teach yo how to do handseals quicker.' Leon lied, not about the losing but the other part.

'W-w-what?' Hinata askd. She didn't want Naruto to think she thought he was tooweak to take seriously, but she didn't agree to that.

'REALLY?! Thanks a ton Hinata chan haha, my handseal speed could use some work, so how will you help?' Naruto asked, Hinata was so lost. How was she supposed to help him,she didn't even know what Leon was planning.

'With this, she's going to play the Cat's Cradle with you. The rules are simple:Person A: Pick up the string noose on your forefingers, middle, ring, and little fingers so the string goes between thumbs and forefingers and around the back of your hands. Turn palms towards you and grab the near hand string with your forefingers, middle, ring, and little fingers. Turn palms away from you and pick up the near string onto your forefingers, middle, ring, and little fingers. There are now two strings across the back of your hands and one across the palms. Right middle finger now picks up the left palm string, then left middle finger goes between right middle finger noose and picks up the right palm string similar to Opening A. This is The Cradle. You can make it look more like the cat's cradle by temporarily inverting your hands with fingers pointing down. There are different ways to play though.' Leon explained giving them some yearn(Laced with chakra hehehehe...) seeing Naruto's confused face and Hinata trying to explain it better made Leon chuckle softly. It was only a matter of time now, for the same thing happens when you put a baka in a game of cats cradle.... Naruto yelped as their hands were caught together in an impossible knot. Hiata's heart raced, his hands were cupping hers, just like in Leon's manga just before they.... She had to will hersel from fainting, but her face was blood shot red as she tried to undo the knot. But she found it hard, even when she sent chakra bursts into it the knot wouldn't undo, and without the use of her hands,she couldn't do anything... _"Wait! Leon nii san could..."_ she thought as she looked only to see he was gone, she knew right then and there this was foul play...

'Hehe sorry Hinata chan..' Naruto apologized, in truth he couldn't believe how warm her hands were. And they were very soft,despite her working so hard. Hinata always worked ten times harder than anybody, he would watch her train or spar and would be moved. She made battle seem like a performance.

'Um... I-i-i-i-it's o-o-okay N-Naruto kun...' Hinata said, she couldn't help but feel embrassed. His hands were rough, but held a softness to them, under his genjutsu, his eyes were ocean blue as she lost herself in their depths,she had to avoid eye contact. Otherwise...

'Man Hinata chan, you sure have gotten better, I mean I was scared for a sec when I saw how you had an open shot at me... Hey why'd you hesitate?' Naruto asked,his curiosity getting the best of him.

_"Oh know. Now he's going to think that I thought he was to weak to take seriously! What should I do?..."_ Hinata panicked to herself, only for her tenant to respond.

**"Don't worry Kit chan. Just tell him the truth, yo couldn't hurt the one you care for." **Yin Kyuubi stated, Hinata had to admit, she had a point, but she couldn't say that.

'Um.. W-well.. I-it's ju-just... I-I didn't t-think I.. I.. I could pull it off. You know, the jutsu... I thought I m-might fail..' Hinata half lied, Naruto was shocked( Baka actually bought it...)

'But it looked so cool and it seemed like you had it down pacted. You know Hinata chan, you should believe in yourself. Cuz when you don't you let down those that do. I'm sure Merei nee chan was disappoint, all that work only for you to get scared.' Naruto said as Hinata's spirit was crushed._ " He really does think I'm weak..."_ Her thoughts spiraling down the worst path as her confidence pummeled.

'But... Then again, that's our Hina hime.' Naruto said with a grin, his words brightening her mood a bit. _" Our Hina hime?"_ Those words played over in her head over and over. He hought of her as a princess, her?

'The way you always blush, your stuttering, I don't know. You just wouldn't be Hinata to me if you didn't do that. Plus I think it's kinda cute, you've grown so much and so much has changed. In fact I'm sure more will change, but can you do me a favor? Never stop being Hina hime, even if you stop blushing and stuttering. As long as you kepp being nice and sweet and sincere, I'll like you..' Naruto stated. Hinata was lost in her own world, seeing this Leon cut off the chakr flow to the yearn as i undid.

'Wow, they came off, well Hinata chan I'm off. But we can play later K?' Naruto said as he ran off, tomorrow was their birthday and he had to go find a gift. Hinata just sat there in her trance. Leon chuckled, if she thought this was big, wait til tomorrow.....

* * *

Ok, a little spar to show Naruto and Hinata's progress and a little Naruhina for you! Next chapter will be EPIC! Some Naruhina and a major fight, between who? Well just wait and found out. Sorry if you find this chapter lacking, but summer school's a bitch! So see ya!! And I promise to make up for this chapter


	10. Birthday Clash

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi or Deity**

_"...": Thought_

Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Mwhahahahahahahaha! Ah today's the day! Naruhina's bithrday celebration!!!

Alexis: Shut up Leon baka! You'll blow it!

Una: Yeah! Blow this and I"LL KILL YOU!

Leon: AHH ok ok geez! Just take it away Anewbyss sama...

Anewbyss: I do not own Naruto, but then again I don't need the extra headaches....

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day Leon was looking forward to as he gazed at the star filled sky above Youkaigkure. He was far too excited to get any sleep, so he went to the top of the Youkaikage's tower, up there he felt like he could touch the stars themselves.

'Tomorrow's the day!' Alexis stated, appearing out of no where, startling Leon almost off the roof. Honestly, he'd never get used to her Kekkei Genkai. She giggled at her attention, she loved his reaction to her popping up.

'Actually, today's the day since it's 12:00 am.' Leon corrected.

'Ok Asshole! Today's the day! So you've got the plan down pacted?' Alexis stated.

'Well of course I do don't worry. Everything's been taken into consideration, no foul ups on my part. And you?' Leon asked as Alexis giggled that cute giggle that Leon would never admit, but he liked.

'Well yeah!' Alexis stated with a grin. So it was decided, tomorrow would be the day.....

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Village Hidden by Phantoms....**

Five figures waited. What they were waiting on, only they knew. two figures were women based on their curved figures, one lean and short, the other tall and womanly. The others were men, one medium, one tall and one leaned on a cane.

'Hey Chuuko sama, are you sure they're at this village? Intel says they were born in Konohagakure, a run down village depending on Kekkei Genkais to survive.' One of the woman stated as she sniffed around without finding the scent she was looking for. The one called Chuuko sighed tiredly.

'Yeah Chuuko san, I don't smell their scent here, in fact I don't smell anything of interest to us.' the other shorter woman said.

'Ah Hitofuki san, Koumori san. Your youths makes you ignorant, their scents plague this village. In fact, I smell a gathering maybe 5 young ones and... Well well well. Does my senses misled me or is the Kitsune ouhi here?' the old man said shocking everyone there.

'Really? It is said her mastery of the demonic arts is second only to her beauty.' The tallest male said.

'Can you ever get yo head out of the gutters Junan teme? I swear, one day you'll meet your end at the hands of a woman.' the medium male said as the one known as Junan chuckled.

'Really Miko kun? So be it.' Junan joked as everyone sighed. If they were to claim their targets, they'd have to be serious. Tomorrow was the day.....

**October 10....**

Today was the day! Today was Naruto's birthday, but more importantly his first birthday with his new family, speaking of new family. Today was Hinata's birthday too, Naruto checked his pockets to confirm that the scroll he put it in was still there.... Yep! And with that, Naruto made his way down stairs to see what Merei had made..

Today was the day. Today was Hinata's birthday, but more importantly Naruto's birthday. Sure she was excited to spend her day of birth with her new family, but to think her and Naruto shared a birthday, shared a burden together.. She had to shake her mind of such thoughts as holding hands and... kissing.. She decided to put it in her pocket as she made her way down stairs...

'What the? Where is everyone?!' Naruto yelled, ferious his so called family ditched him on his birthday. Hinata calmly looked around, until she found two notes.

'Hey guys! Went out for supplies, behave and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!' the notes read, Naruto was brought to tears. It was the first time he was acknowledged on his birthday instead of tortured, Naruto stored the note into a scroll, a same gesture yes, but it was very important to him. Suddenly, Naruto felt himself being pulled into a void. He caught a quick glimpse of the void, it was strange; inside the void he saw nothing but saw something at the same time. He was there, but wasn't, he had no clue as to where he would be taken, and yet he found himself in the manor's closet. It was truly a strange and off putting situation for Naruto..

'Hey wait a minute! Alexis chan! Let me out!' Naruto yelled as he pounded on the door, he could hear Alexis giggle on the otherside.

'Don't worry Fish cake tan( Note: In japanese Naruto's name means Fish cake?) you'll have a birthday guest soon.' Alexis stated as she disappeared.

'N-N-Naruto kun?' Hinata asked as she looked around for Naruto, and soon found him inside the closet she found herself in.

'Hehehe have fun Sunny chan(Note: Hinata's name in japanese means sunny place)!' Alexis stated as she disappeared leaving the two alone...

Hinata's heart raced as she saw Naruto, the closet so small and cramped. Actually it only came to her now that the closet was the only small thing in the house, and how she found herself in the small closet with Naruto was beyond her. Not to mention the lack of light, sure she could see with her Byakugan, but what of Naruto?

'Hey... Hinata chan that you?' Naruto asked as he felt around for her once he felt what seemed soft like skin, he squeezed hard. Hinata couldn't believe it_ "N-N-Naruto kun's...."_ she thought as Naruto gave another squeeze to Hinata's... rear, how he ended up grabbing that? Let's just say he had a guiding hand show him the way.

'AHHH!!!' Hinata yelped as she swing her arms and hit Naruto square in the face as he slide across the floor.

'Naruto kun!' she called out as she rushed over to him, checking to see if he was ok. She felt on his head to check for any abrasions only to find him ok. She gently grazed his whiskered cheeks, feeling his face to be smooth and warm under her hands. She lost herself as she continued to feel the Hanyou's silky skin her face blush shot. She knew he could wake up at anytime, but she couldn't help it, every single touch drove her into a trance she couldn't escape. She had no idea what these feelings were, why everytime Naruto was around she'd get so awkward and nervous. Why with every touch her heart would soar and race beyond her comperhension. Suddenly she was snapped out of her trance as Naruto sighed as he awoke to find Hinata by his side.

_"That's Hina hime. Always by my side, always there to smile timidly or offer me advice, she's so giving_..." Naruto thought to himself. Hinata was about to make a run for it, but she was stopped by Naruto. He didn't want the warmth she brought to fade away, even for a bit longer, he just wanted her near. To talk to, and he didn't know why but his heart began to race at the thought.

'Hehe, Hinata chan... Can you just stay here with me for a minute.. We can talk about whatever... ' Naruto asked timidly as it shocked Hinata_. "H-he wants me to stay by him_?" She thought, as awkward as this would be for her, she couldn't disappoint Naruto now. Not when he saw her, acknowledged her. So Hinata leaned her back against Naruto's as she heard him sigh, he seemed comfortable.

'S-s-so, w-what do y-you want to t-talk about?' Hinata asked, her heart felt like it would burst. She was so close to him, his warmth seemed to creep into her as she shivered. When Naruto hesitated, she knew what was on his mind and prayed she wasn't right..

'Hina hime... Why didn't you use that jutsu on me? And don't lie, I know you've mastered that jutsu. I've watched you practice it several times until you got it. The look on your face when you mastered it was amazing. So much determination, such a fire I've never seen in you, but when you were about to use it on me... That fire dimmed..' Naruto stated as Hinata panicked.

**"Now's your chance Kit chan! Go on and tell him how you feel!"** Yin kyuubi urged, but Hinata just shut her out, she didn't need that right now. What should she do? Should she just tell him?

'W- well... t-to be honest... I-I can't.. I j-just c-can't do it. T-the thought of m-me hurting you, even by a-accident just...' Hinata started but was startled when Naruto firmly yet gently cupped her hands in his on, his face inches from his.

'Hina hime, you're always so nice to me. I don't know if it's cuz of the Kyuubi, but I want to thank you. But please, don't worry about me, whenever we spar I want your all! Cuz when you go all out, that's when your so cute, so pretty it takes my breath away!' Naruto stated with passion. Naruto loved the fire that burned in Hinata, it was so majestic, so elegant. Once his eyes adjusted to the dark, Naruto saw how close he was to Hinata as he jumped back with a mad blush. Both said nothing as they were enshrouded in a veil of awkwardness as it chocked and suffocated them. It was so thick, you could cut it with a kunai, finally Naruto broke the silence.

'So... what do you think will happen? I-I've never had a birthday party or anything..' Naruto nervously stated, where was this coming from? This awkwardness, this embrassment.

'M-me either.. I-I don't know what to expect..' Hinata stated, boy was she right. Naruto grabbed her hand in the darkness of the closet. He could feel her her warmth as he basked in it, Hinata had to will every fiber of her being not to faint._" Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint..."_ she screamed in her mind. Suddenly, she felt something warm, soft and a bit wet crash her cheek as it left with a smacking sound.

'Happy birthday Hina hime..' Naruto said as he grinned. His grin cut through the darkness as realization hit Hinata._ " N-N-Naruto kun j-j-just...."_ Hinata thought, her will crashing fast as she fainted. Uzumaki Naruto had kissed her, Hyuuga Hinata on the cheek...

'OH MY KAMI SAMA!! Fish cake kun just kissed her!' Alexis shouted to the group, shocking everyone.

'WHAT?!' They all shouted together.

'Fish cake kun planted a nice wet one on Sunny chan's cheek!' Alexis stated as everyone calmed. It wasn't as major as they thought, still it was big! Noel was just glad she didn't have to have the birds and bees speech to the two. It was already awkward when she had the talk with the other kids.. Damn their demons and their booming maturity.

'Alexis chan, think you could get us all home?' Noel asked.

'What?! No way Teach! You, Lion baka, Lamb chan(Note: Alexis calls people by their name's meaning or by a nickname. Una's name can mean lamb and Leon's name means lion hence the nicknames.), MeMe chan, Des kun, and myself? That's too much on me! I can only trans[ort one person beside myself.' Merei stated as Noel sighed. Sure the girl used her Kekkei Genkai wisely, but it still wasn't mastered. Yet..

So they all just dashed through the treetops towards home, unaware of the figures that stalked them in the shadows...

Naruto could only sweat drop in annoyance as everyone laughed at him holding the unconscious Hinata. Her face a blood shot red as she had the biggest smile they ever saw. Alexis couldn't help but laugh in her adoptive brother's face as she cried.

'Ya know, somehow I didn't picture me spendin my birthday being laughed at!' Naruto shouted as everyone calmed, he was right. Now was the time for the blast! Alexis performed handseals

Semi Boar, Horse, Tiger, Semi Rat, Rabbit, Sheep, Snake, Semi Bird, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Snake, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Sheep, Serpent!

'Kekkei Genkai unleash! Worm Tunnel!' Alexis chanted as she channeled chakra into an oval shape and warped time space itself as a rift was cut into the fabric of time. Naruto found himself in Limbo once more as he caught the quick glance of nothing, untl he found himself in a room. The room was decked out with happy birthday decore, presents, a huge birthday cake,and a big punch bowl filled with hot steamy miso ramen( Come on. It's Naruto, of course I'd bring up ramen .). The sight brought Naruto to tears as he gazed at the work his family put into this. This was his first true birthday, no fear, no hatred, just what a birthday should be. The day Naruto feels lucky to be alive, the day filled with happiness. Soon the room was filled with kids from the village who'd come to admire and respect Naruto and Hinata, and even though both were too embarassed to say much, they trully felt loved. After all the games, and the presents.

Naruto and Hinata picked up two huge cylinder shaped gifts, the note attached said from Noel. They eagerly ripped the nice giftwrap as two huge scrolls were revealed, they couldn't believe it.

'Congrats kits. That damn summon scroll has been collectin dust in the attic for years now, I don't have a reason to summon Kitsunes, so I thought it should go to you two.' Noel stated as they gave her a big hug.

The next gifts were from Leon, they were small and cylinder shaped, they removed the wrap to reveal to reveal two scrolls in total.

'No thanks are necessary.' Leon stated, surely they'd love his gifts.

'What the hell!? We've got like 50 of these!' Naruto yelled.

'Ungrateful lil... If you were to see what was in the scrolls maybe you'd see.' Leon stated, and so Naruto and Hinata cut their thumb and wiped it on the scrolls as it went poof! Out of the smoke Naruto saw two fox Anbu masks, one was white with black whisker marks and the other a reverse black with white mark; the yin yang symbol engraved in the foreheads. The ey slots slanted, the black mask had a a look of sorrow,while the other's was twisted joy with a big fanged grin. But what really caught Naruto's eye was the white Masahiro sword. A beautiful and functional cold steel with extremely sharp, thick high carbon steel. The blade was 46'' and had an elegant fox design engraved in it, the handle was white and black and was 13'' overall, trully a work of a master. There were also a set of Hibben Daggers. Some were curved, some flat,all were trully beautiful. They couldn't believe what Leon had bought them, these little beauties had t cost a pretty penny.

'While I figured all shinobi should have masks to hid their identities on missions and what ninja doesn't have a weapon? It was hard finding a weapon for Hina chan here,being a taijutsu user and all, but Kit kun your blade is special. See the little runes in the slots of the blade? They absorb chakra affinities, meaning if yo add one to a rune the blade will be coated in it and be able to use that affinity. In lame man's terms if you add a affinity to the blade the sword will become that affinity.' Leon explained as Naruto and Hinata nearly crushed the boy with their gratitude. Next was Merei's gifts. For Naruto, was a brand new Mp3 player, a note attached read: It'll mellow you out and you'll thank me later.. Hinata's gift was a beautiful lavender heart shaped lavender, it to had a note attached: It's a mood necklace made from real gemstones and rune stones, let's see if the kit baka can't realize how you feel now.. Hinata blushed as she put it on and tuck it under her shirt.

'These are from Desro senpai.... AHHH! WHAT DA HELL?!' Naruto shouted as he held in his hand a how to please your mate instruction book, complete with explict pictures and step by step instructions. Everyone sweatdropped at this gift for the two Jinchuuriki as Naruto and Hinata put the book away and went to te next gift._"Can't believe Desro senpai is such a perv at this young age.."_ Naruto thought as he picked up Alexis' gifts to him and Hinata.

Naruto opened his gift to find a gothic outfit that consisted of a black gothic men's shirt by Queen of Darkness with detachable sleeves fixed with metallic hooks and a white pile of skull print on the front, and a "She's dead, I'm alive" print in the back. This gothic top was detailed with black straps, safety pins, rivets and a zipper, a pair of Black gothic bondage pants with metallic d-rings and removable straps. This also came with Spike chain mail choker; crafted uniquely with a trademark chainmail diamonds and coffin-shaped center ending in long metal spikes. Unusual nickel-plated spiked rings lie between steel chainmail sections. This choker is designed to rest comfortably as high on your neck as you like and a Cuff of Thorns hand-cast pewter bracelet by Alchemy Gothic. Naruto was overjoyed to say the least, for some reason these clothes just felt right.

Hinata's outfit consisted of a Genuine corset - gothic style (black and violet), Black gothic cardigan w. lavender floral print on side and back. Buttoned on front with a pair of Women's PVC trousers, tight fit, top down rows of buckles and straps on each leg and pairo gothic ninja boots. The outfit also came with a Goth trench coat w. purple laces, a 2-in-1 bracelet & choker (fetish), black PVC with silvery crosses. Also Pentagram ninja pouches, genuine leather and Striped punk arm warmers with thumbhole and cat patch - elbow length. Hinata simply loved the outfit as she embraced her sister in all but blood. Next was Una's gift, to be honest, they were a bit scared of what she gave them. They cautiously opened her gifts to reveal a necklace and chains. Each had charms of a red and a lavender fox head, a skull with horns, a yin yang symbol, a demonic dog head that looked similiar to Amatesu, a honey brown fox head with 4 tails, and 2 phantom charms. They were touched to see Una go through this for them, to make them feel apart of the family.

'Thanks Una senpai!!' Naruto said in glee as he embraced his sister, tears flowing down his face, Una embraced him back, and the tears of joy were replaced with cries of agony as Una was breaking him in half. Hinata decided hugging the girl wasn't the best idea.

'Hope I didn't miss the fun.' Sylene stated as she walked into the room, over the last year, her and Hinata had connected and the had formed a sibling like bond.

'Well I have no idea what you guys wanted so I brought the next best thing, cold hard Ryo!' Sylene stated as she pulled out two funny little fox pouches stuffed with ryo as the two gratefully accepted and with the gifts passed out and the sun soon setting, the guests began to leave as Naruto was itching to summon his first Kitsune.

**Later that night...  
**  
Naruto wanted to summon a Kitsune so badly he was partically digging his clawed fingers into himself, finally he couldn't take it. Naruto grabbed the scroll and made his way to Hinata's room, it was a rule that if you were to attempt to use any new material, you needed a partner. And since they both had the Kitsune scroll, might as well do this together.

'Hey Hinata chan, wanna go summon with me?' Naruto asked as Hinata blushed, Naruto never could understand why Hinata always blushed around him, but he didn't mind. The blush always added a glow to her skin and was kind of cute.

'Um.. I.. um. S-shouldn't we what f-for Teacher to explain t-the concept to us?' Hinata asked, ever since that kiss her cheek seemed to glow. Everyone would grin at her whenecer she grazed that spot, but she couldn't help it. Her cheek still tingled from the spot Naruto kissed, the feeling still lingered and the thought made her blush 10x over.

'Oh come on Hina hime! She left instructions for us and the necessary handseals, we can do this. Pleaseee?' Naruto begged, Hinata sighed. She couldn't say no to that face, and the nickname Hina hime, she started to think that she was beginning to spoil Naruto, but hey. She simply nodded her response as Naruto cheered and unraveled the scroll. Naruto wasn't surprised to see that Noel's name wasn't signed in the scroll so there was plenty of slots to choose, Naruto chose the 5th slot as he bit his finger and signed his name as the note instructed. Hinata also signe the blood pact in her blood as she chose the 4th slot. Next they read the handseals and once they memorized them began to perform them eagerly.

Dog, Boar, Monkey, Bird, Sheep, Snake, Horse, Dragon! 'Kuchiyose no jutsu!!' they both roared as the slammed their palms on the ground as a veil of smoke covered the room...

'What da hell?' a small sky blue Kit said.

'There's no cause for such language Kyuuten, it's obvious we were summoned by our new masters.' a yellow female Kit said. The Kit know as Kyuuten looked at the two in utter disbelief.

'What?! These two? The jet black haired one looks like a bitch and the girl looks like an emo.' Kyuuten stated.

'What was that you little dustball!?' Naruto said as he picked the little kit up by his collar, Kyuuten bit Naruto as he yelled in pain and dropped him.

'I said you a bitch! You're so lame at this you can't even smell those Hanyous outside ready to attack!' Kyuuten stated, now Naruto was listening. Hanyous outside ready to attack? Could he mean the others?

'Hinata chan!' Naruto signaled as Hinata caught wind of what he meant, she activated her demonic Byakugan as she gazed outside the dojo. She could see 5 chakra signatures, but what bothered her was the way the chakra didn't blend, it twisted. It was a swirl of twisting and screwed chakra.

'I..I see 5 people. 3 men, 2 women, they're chakra is just like ours. It's a twisted blend of demon and human, they have tails too... I-I can't determine how many.' Hinata siad as Kyuuten whistled.

'Damn! Yall goin against twin tails! Those are demons or Hanyou's with two tails, damn Inosento. Looks like we've got a problem.' Kyuuten stated as Inosento nodded. Jumping on their summoners' shoulders, Kyuuten and Inosento prepared for one hell of a battle. Before Naruto could make a move, one of the Hanyou shunshinned and took him away.

'NARUTO KUN!!' Hinata called out to him as she tried to save him, keep him by her side, but in a flash he was gone. Tears blurred her vision as she watched as they left with her Naruto kun, but wait.. was Hinata seeing things? No she could see it, there was a trail of chakra from the shunshin, a remincise of chakra that she could track and follow to her Naruto kun. But before she could follow the thinning trail, the taller female Hanyou stood in her path.

'Hey Chuuko sama, there's no need for us all to gang up on these kids. Why not leave this one to me and go search for the other ones?' Koumori stated as the others agreed and flash shunshinned away, leaving her to Hinata. Hinata could see Koumori's chakra and it was chokingly thick, it held an superior pressense to it; almost as if their chakras were clashing and Hinata's was losing. Hinata couldn't take this superiority, this dominating force that threatened to crush her as she fell to her kness.

'Now are you going to be a good little kit and come with me?' Koumori asked as she took a step closer to Hinata as Hinata backed away from this dominating woman. Inosento had enough, she was a Spirit Kitsune and had sworn an oath, to protect that which is hers and Hinata was her master!

'Kitsune Kata: Kitsune Illusion!' Inosento roared as she transformed into a blonde girl with slanted pupils and sky blue eyes around the age of 10 with a sinlge yellow tail.

'Looks like you have a little guardian kit.' Koumori stated.

'I will protect my master! That is the way of the Spirit Kitsunes. Don't underestimate me because of my age, I know you're a Bat Hanyou from your scent.' Inosento stated as Koumori giggled. She channeled demonic chakra into her arms as gusts of wind began to dance around her arms.

'Well then, lets see how far your oath takes you.' Koumori stated as she rushed the Spirit Kit, Hinata was frozen in fear, the sight of the bat Hanyou closing in. Her menacing pressence rushing towards her, she could only watch as she grew closer...

**Meanwhile with Naruto.....**

Naruto and Kyuuten found themselves by a waterfall, Naruto knew this waterfall, as Noel took him here over the last year for chakra control training. Soon, Naruto was face to face with the towering Hanyou before him. He was at least 6'4''ft completely towering over the 3'5''ft Naruto, Kyuuten didn't like this a bit.

'You smell of morning dew, that makes you a water sprite shouldn't be too.... Oh shit!' Kyuuten stated worrying Naruto.

'What?!' Naruto asked.

'He's a mixed blood. He has the scent of morning dew which makes him water sprite, but he has another scent. The scent of rain clouds which makes him a Storm Dragoon. Fierce creatures right under Dragons, so if he's a mix of those to then...' Kyuuten trailed off, this wasn't looking good for him._"Shit shit shit SHIT! I'm at a huge disadvantage here. For one where by tons of water for him to manipulate, but it's night time and me being a Fire Kitsune, my power is at its worse at night, while his is at its max!"_ Kyuuten thought to himself, maybe with the kids help..

'Kitsune kata: Kitsune Illusion!' Kyuuten roared as he took the form of a red haired boy with slanted pupils and red eyes, with a orange fox tail. Kyuuten rushed Junan as he swiped his claws at him only for Junan to dodge as counter with a heel kick to his head, Kyuuten leaned back and let the kick whish past him. Naruto watched in awe as the two fought.

'Don't just stand there dammit! Help out!' Kyuuten shouted as he dodged a blow from Junan.

'Enough. Saiton: Drowning Masquerade!' Junan proclaimed as a wave of water shot out towards Kyuuten and Naruto. Naruto wasted no time as he began his handseals.

Dragon, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Ox, Bird, Sheep, Ox! 'Fuuton: Blades of Gale jutsu!' Naruto roared as he sent out slashwaves of swirling wind blades at Junan's water whip.

'Don't leave me out. Kaiton: Arson Winds!' Kyuuten proclaimed as gusts of flames roared and engulfed Naruto's fuuton jutsu and grew stronger. The two jutsus clashed as the shockwave sent steam and smoke throughout the area. Once it cleared, it showed that much of the area was scorched and that Junan was unharmed. In a flash, Junan shunshinned as he appeared in front of Naruto and attempted a swift kick to him, but Naruto blocked as he skitted backwards. Kyuuten capitalized on this by unleashing another Arson winds in close range on Junan, but when Junan began to boil and evaporate, Kyuuten cursed under his breath. Junan was unleashing a volley of blows at Naruto as Naruto blocked most of them. Kick met kick, punch met punch as this continued, Junan threw a right hook that Naruto side stepped a countered with a slash swipe that Junan ducked under and attempted a low kick to the gut. Naruto acted quickly.

Monkey, rat, dragon 'Gummi bunshin jutsu!' Naruto roared as he replaced himself with the clone and used the moment of surprise to send a crashing kick on Junan's head. Only for Junan to dissole into a puddle, with his clone back into a gum wad Naruto scanned for his opponent.

'Look out!' Kyuuten shouted but it wass too late.

'Saiton: False Oasis!' Junan roared as water shot from the ground and engulfed Naruto in a huge bubble of water as the water pressure increased and began to slowly crush him.

'Dammit!' Kyuuten cursed as he was about to save Naruto, but was stopped as Junan appeared behind him.

'Nice try firefly, but no. Demon ice fangs!' Junan roared as ice shards formed from the water in the air and pierced Kyuuten; once in his body they expanded into blades of ice. Kyuuten cursed one more time as he went poof and faded from this plane. Naruto was sure he would die, if not from lack of oxygen, then from the water pressure....

'Naruto kun, please HELP ME!!!" those words screamed in his head as Hinata's image was burned into his mind.

**"Hmm.. An opening.." **Yang Kyuubi stated....

**Meanwhile, with Inosento and Hinata...**

Koumori had Inosento by her throat, pinned against a tree.

'Sorry little Kit. Your oath wasn't enough. Fuuton: Swirling Death!' Koumori proclaimed as she pierced Inosento with swirling winds that ripped through her and destoryed the tree behind her, Inosento left in a poof as Hinata was left alone.

**" Get up Kit chan! You must fight back, what about Leon, Merei, Desro, Alexis, Una and Naruto? Will you just sit back as they're taken away?!"** Yin Kyuubi stated, but Hinata was frozen by fear. How couls she stand to such a foe, she was too weak. Inosento was only trying to protect her and it got her sent back to her world in such a gruesome manner. She could feel nothing as she awaited her capture, but suddenly, there was a ping in her heart. Naruto trapped in a sphere of water that was crushing him and suffocating him burned in her mind.

**"Yes the trigger is about to be pulled.. Hinata! Naruto is in danger and only you can save him! Accept my power and fight for the one you love!"** Yin Kyuubi yelled to Hinata, that did it. Hinata was washed by a surging power as it blanketed her in a lavender essence, the power sent shockwaves that could be felt for miles as it flared and surged.

'Naru kun... Wait for me I'm coming!' She stated as she rushed Koumori with newfound power....

**Meanwhile with Naruto....**

'Hina hime is in danger?!' Naruto asked himself enraged as he felt his blood boil, this is the chance Yang Kyuubi was waiting for. The boy's angry was fueling the wild beast's chakra as it howled for its release. All he needed was a push.

**"That's right, as we speak, the other Hanyou are torturing my yin's vessel. Ha shame really, but what can you do? I'll tell you, hate them! Hate them with blind fury, they've hunted you, harmed the one you care for, now HATE THEM!!!"** Yang Kyuubi roared as Naruto gave into his hatred his rage as he was washed in a wild storm of power. The power erupted from his body as it sent Junan flying as it howled and rampaged whatever it touched.

'Now... you.. DIE!!' Naruto roared as he rushed Junan with blind kill intent.....

* * *

And there you have it. My longest chapter so far. Filled with Naruhina fluff, well as fluff as it can get for two 10 year olds and some intense fighting. Hope this chapter was everything I promised and sorry for the long update. Two words: Summer school... But anyway, next chapter I'm leaving it up to you. I'll be posting a poll on should Noel fight one of the other Hanyous or should I let Leon and Una fight? On one hand you get to see Noel in action, no restraints! So please vote. Polls stop Tuesday, and I'll be waiting on your votes to decide which I'll do, so hurry and vote!


	11. Why She's Queen

Speech: '...'

**Kyuubi or Deity**

_Thought: "..."_

Handseals

Narrator: ...

* * *

Anewbyss: Sorry folks… Between summer school and my computer being busted… Sorry, there's no excuse, but I'm here and ready to finish the story..

* * *

Junan was taken by surprise at the little hanyou's wild surge of chakra. It twisted and roared as sinster laughter echoed throughtout the night. Naruto frenzily rushed Junan; Naruto's new blade ready to take his head off. His raging chakra circling and engulfing the blade.

**"Kitsune King's Fang!"** the enraged Naruto roared as he swung his blade. Out came a roaring Kyuubi head of pure destructive chakra as Junan barely dodged as the massive charka crashed against the waterfall splitting it. _"Shit, this just got serious... The kitsune king to think I'm up against the kitsune king..."_ Junan thought as he he unleashed another False oasis onto Naruto. It consumed him as Junan wasted no time and began to crush the boy, but Naruto frantic chakra crushed the sphere of water as he was released.

Naruto threw out his hand as a claw of chakra shot out and raced towards Junan; Junan glided to the side to dodge but the claw double backed and gave chase. Closing in on its slower prey as it peirced Junan; only for wated to gush out. Naruto retracted his claw as his nostrils flared; searching for Junan's unique scent...

**"Kitsune King's Reign!" **Naruto roared as he swung his blade; unleashing a flurry of Kyuubi heads in its wake. Junan dodged the first wave but when they started to follow him he was no match for their speed; their velocity as he was overwhelmed by the sheer might of it. Naruto didn't stop their as he shot out his chakra claw and grabbed Junan; flinging him against the rocky walls that surrounded them. Junan had more than enough of the possessed boy as he shunshinned in front of Naruto and throw a mean right hook; Naruto didn't even try to dodge as he took the blow to his face and was sent back a few feet. Junan was stunned_ "Impossible! That blow should have sent him flying!"_ Junan thought. These thoughts were soon shattered as Naruto rushed towards him; unleashing a powerful claw swipe that Junan managed to block. Only for Naruto to follow through with a devastating kick to his side that sent him flying despite him trying to halt to a stop. Junan recovered as he rushed Naruto and uppercutted him in the stomach; only for Naruto to burst into smoke. _"A kage bunshin?! _Junan thought searching for the boy.

**"Superior Fang!"** Naruto roared from up above. His sword raging with an enormous Kyuubi head laughing its sinster laughter. Naruto plummed his blade into the ground as streaks of fanged chakra gushed from the ground; there was no where for Junan to hide as the fangs of chakra consumed him as he howled in agony. Naruto panted as the chakra was taking its toll on his body; he could feel it eat away at him. His body numbing under the chakras valor.

'ENOUGH!!' Junan roared as a pillar of water and chakra erupted from him. The water forced the skies to cry as rain downpoured on them; out of the pillar of water came Junan transformed. Junan oozed muscle as he grew to a staggering 8"6' ft; his body covered in deep sky blue scales two dragon's tails swaying behind him. His teeth now fangs and him sporting claws; his body was like a skin of armor as his voice grew monsterously deep.

'And now the fun starts!' Junan roared as Naruto unleashed another Kitsune King's Fang at Junan; Junan braced himself as he endured the jutsu. Not a scratch on him

_"Do you like? It's my Ultimate Defense, the Dragon's hide skin so tough nothing can penetrate it. Does make it harder to walk though."_ Junan boosed as Naruto shot his chakra claw at Junan; only for it to shatter at the skin's density. Naruto rushed Junan as he attempted to slash his torso; only for his claws to break as they bleed, but they soon grew back. Junan swated Naruto like a bug as he was sent flying into the rocked walls; Junan captialized as he slammed his scaled body into Naruto's small frame. The wind forced from his body and several bones broken then rejuvanated.

'Dragoon's Strom!' Junan roared as the stored chakra and condensation within the sky as rain poured down heavily; the forced left craters in the earth as Naruto was overwhelmed by the dense rain. It was like being hit by steel blocks over and over again as Naruto wailed in pain. Not even the Kyuubi's chakra could protect him as it subsided leaving him broken on the hard ground. Naruto barely concsious could only look on at the towering Dragon/water sprite Hanyou.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' his laughter boomed Naruto's ears as he was faced with the reality of his situation. He would be taken from his family; taken away from the love and loyalty they showered him with. And even though this made his blood boil; sparked his rage there was nothing he could do. He simply awaited the outcome he knew would come.

'Say goodbye to this world kid...' Junan said. The statement burned Naruto for all it was worth....

**Meanwhile.....**

Koumori was pleased to see the swirling chakra that flowed out of Hinata like a eternal geyser. The chakra spiraled it was strong yet calm and it roared for Koumori's blood.

'At least this won't be boring.' Koumori said as Hinata took her stance. The chakra calmed and entered her body as it layered her in a brillant coat of lavender. Hinata was next to Koumori in a heartbeat as she thrusted a chakra pulse at Koumori; Koumori was reduced to ash as she faded away. Hinata remained calm as she used her Demonic Byakugan to scan all around her; finding her foe attempt a Fuuton justu.

'Fuuton: Ominous Winds!' Koumori roared as gusts of winds cirlced Hinata; threatening to slash her to ribbons. Hinata performed handseals faster than even Koumori's eyes could see.

Dragon, Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Semi Tiger, Rabbit, Semi Dragon, Rooster, Oni, Snake, Semi Oni, Cat!** 'Senkou kata: Hollow Pillar jutsu!'** Hinata roared as her senkou affinity chakra spiraled around her; easily claiming the fuuton adding to the spiraling pillar's beauty. It shimmered and glistened as Hinata claimed it into her palms. Koumori faded into the wind once more as Hinata simply waited; nothing escaped her gaze as she saw the trail Koumori foolishly left.

'Fuuton: Gradient Winds!' roared as she unleashed a stream of winds that roared towards Hinata. But they were mere breezes to Hinata as she gathered the winds in the most graceful of manners. She spun; almost danced as the winds followed her every step and spin it was captivating. Hinata rushed Koumori, chakra blzung in her palms, ready to strike. Hinata thrusted her senkou and fuuton filled palms to the side of her as the real Koumori was revealed next to her. With her eyes Hinata could see her jutsu eat away savagely at Kounori's chakra as Koumori howled in pain as was sent flying. Hinata flinched at the sight but moved on as she pulled out a scroll. She bite her thumb and wiped it on the scroll as needles poured out and showered the sky, but Hinata wasn't done as she went through handseals.

Dragon, Boar, Semi Tiger, Cat, Oni, Semi Rabbit, Ox! **'Mana Kata: Rose Queen's Wrath justu!'** Hinata roared as rose petals blended with the needles as Koumori laughed insanely.

'You think those little flower petals can distract me from the senbon?! HAHAHAHA! Foolish girl get real!' Koumori roared as she prepare her next technique.

'Fuuton: Galestrom!' she roared as she starts spinning around, laughing evilly as gales of winds spiral around her. Blowing away the flower petals and needles, once the winds die down Koumori is shocked to see the needles attached to the flower petals and still there.

'Impossible! How can they still be there they should have been ripped to ribbons!' Koumori stated angerly as Hinata prepared her jutsu.

'It's simple really. Both the rose petals and the needles are laced with my chakra and are at my control. Each needle, each petal is attached to thin chakra strings that I control.' Hinata explain as Koumori was faced with the hard truth of the situation. Hinata gave a signal as all the rose petals shot down and peirced Koumori as she wailed in agony, it seemed Hinata had won....

'Little brat!!' Koumori roared as Hinata turned around to see Koumori's chakra get denser and mold her body into something monsterous. Wings sprouted from her arms and legs and her face streched as did her ears. With a mere flap of her winged arms, a strong gust of wind blow Hinata back as she tried to level herself. In a blink Koumori was gone leaving not a trace.

_"Impossible! How can she avoid my demonic Byakugan's gaze. Not a single trace not even a thin trail..." _Hinata thought as she looked around for Koumori. Suddenly Hinata felt a sharp pain run across her arm as she saw it was cut. It happened so quickly she didn't even feel it at first, Hinata tried to dispurse a chakra wave around her, but seconds later another cut ran across her arm as it ripped clothes and flesh. Soon in a matter of minutes Hinata was on the ground, her body ripped to sheds as she bled. Her wounds happened so fast and constantly that her demonic chakra couldn't heal her. All she could do was watch as her future was about to be taken away in one foul swoop. Koumori soared down towards Hinata, only to be stopped by a senkou arrow.

'I've seen enough. Can you be anymore obvious? You're wild and puitrid chakra can be smelled for miles. Made it simple to find you really.' Merei stated as she looked at her opponent with little interest...

**Meanwhile back with Naruto...**

**Junan had a unconcious Naruto lugged on his shoulder as he was making his way back to his companions.**

**'**Man I hate the cool down after reverting to my true form, it's a pain in the ass.' Junan stated. Suddenly the Naruto in his arms desolved into nothing.

'What the?' Junana asked and soon got his answer as he saw Desro and a revived Naruto ready to fight.

'So how long you been planning this?' Junan asked amused that he fell for their little ploy.

'Sometime actually, it wasn't hard to find you since you seem the least skilled with concealing chkra. Then when I smelled Naruto kun's chakra become more animalistic I knew trouble was buring.' Desro explained as Junan let out a surge of chkra. Desro seemed uneffected.

'So now the fun really BEGINS!!!' Junan roared another battle underway....

**Meanwhile with Noel and the others....**

Noel was faced to face with Chuuko, Miko and Hitofuki as she smickered.

'You came earlier than expected.' Noel said through her fanged smile, not liking the situation

_"Shit! I didn't have enough time to train them to fight against tailed Hanyou! we have a 2 tailed cat judging from her disgusting smell. a 1 tailed fox and a 2 tailed fox, just great!"_ Noel thought as she braced herself.

_'Alexis...'_ Noel said telepathically to Alexis who entered her mindscape to listen.

_'Yes Teach?'_ Alexis asked ready to follow her sensei's orders to a key.

_'Listen closely. Now I want you to take you and the girl far away and deal with her. This won't be simple seeing as she's a two tailed, but I don't like the smell of the boy. If push comes to shove.... Use the justu I taught.'_ Noel said as Alexis looked at her with alarm then calmed and nodded as she went through her trademark Kekki genkai handseals.

Semi Boar, Horse, Tiger, Semi Rat, Rabbit, Sheep, Snake, Semi Bird, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Snake, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Sheep, Serpent!

'Kekkei Genkai unleash! Worm Tunnel!' Alexis roared as Leon made a grab for her calling out her name and telling her not to act stupid, but she was gone by the orders of her sensei as she took Hitofuki and warped away from the group.

'That dumb bitch' Leon stated angerly as he tried to smell her chakra, but was stopped by Noel.

'She left by my orders.' Noel stated as Leon looked at her like she lost her mind.

'Are you crazy teach? She's going against a twin tail! A mortal human girl is going against a Half demon girl she doesn't...' Leon started but was cut off.

'She can do this! Do you really think I'd send her alone without a trump?! Besides there's something about that boy I don't trust... Listen and listen good!' Noel proclaimed as Leon and Una stood ready to fight.

'I want you two to stand down and let me handle this.' Noel stated calmly never looking away from her enemies.

'WHAT!? There's no way we're just going to..' Una started but was cut off.

'We hear and follow your orders without question.' Leon stated as Una looked at him puzzled. Surely he wanted to fight experienced tailed Hanyou as much as she did, but then it hit her. The Queen of Kitsunes, Noel was going to fight. She never fought or at least never showed her true potential. If she offered to fight it meant there would be one hell of a show.

Noel was in the face of Miko in the blink of an eye as she punched him, sending him rocketing away. Then she did a 360 spin and attempted a devastating spin kick to Chuuko who simply caught it with chakra enhanced palms. Noel acted quickly as she sent a pulse to her leg as Chuuko was forced to let her go as she got some distance. Miko tried to captailize and gore Noel into the ground, but she lefted up her legs as he crashed into the ground hard. Noel sent her legs crashing down into Miko's back as a sickening snap echoed.

'You're everything we heard you would be. Holding your own against Miko while he has one tailed power and you relying on sheer skill. Remarkable, but will you hold your own against me?' Chuuko asked, sparks of fire leaving his mouth as he spoke like a dragon ready to scorch the very earth.

'Katon: Kitsunethrower!' Chuuko roared as he unleashed a wildfire towards Noel, but Noel prepared herself. She calmed her breathing and held out her hands as she focused chkra to them and waited....

Her eyes shot open as the flames roared in her face, she braced herself as she literally grabbed and ripped the flames in half with her bare hands. The sight left everyone in awe as Noel used this to her advantage, she attempted a savage downward kick to Chuuko's head as he dodged by jumping to the side, sealing his fate as a kage bunshin of Noel caught him and rolled as driving she drove her knees into the old Hanyou's back. But she wasn't done as shecame down with a blazing fist of fire ready to drive it into Chuuko...

'Suiton: Drowning Jet!' Miko roared as a stream of water rocketed towards Noel. Noel punched the waterjet as the flames evaporated and sent her crashing into the trees. She didn't have time to recover as Chuuko was in her face with a mouth filled with fire.

'As if I didn't have enough back problems. Katon:Raging Phoenix!' Chuuko roared as he unleashed a sea of flames that engulfed Noel and the entire forest, completely turning everything it turned to ash. Once the smoke subsided, Noel was seen safe, a red tail engulfed in green flames protected her from the blast.

'I see you're taking us seriously.' Miko stated with a smile as Noel chuckled upsetting him.

'What's so funny?!' Miko asked angerly.

'It's just funny. Do you think I became Queen with just one tail? And do you think I stopped training afterwards? Oh no one tail is child's play, no tail means I don't even consider you worthy of being my chew toy.' Noel stated pissing Miko off. Miko rushed Noel as he attempted a chakra filled fist at her, but Noel caught it then flipped him as he tumbled in the air. Noel captialized on this as she did a backflip kick as Miko blocked it. But the sheer might of her kick sent him flying as he tumbled on the ground. Chuuko atttempted a palm thrust that Noel sidestepped as she countered with a spin round kick that Chuuko blocked with one of his tails. He wrapped his tail around her leg and flung her as Miko was ready with his technique.

'Katon: Fox Jet!' Miko roared as a jet of flames rocketed towards Noel. Noel recovered as she let out a chakra burst to dodge the technique, then she let out another burst to rocket herself at Chuuko as she kneed him in the gut then puched him dead in the face as he was sent flying. Miko rushed Noel his blade in hand as he jumped up and pounched on Noel who used her metaltipped knuckles to block. Steel met steel as Miko and Noel exchanged blows, Noel made a jab to Miko's face as he blocked with his sword and attempted a horiziontal slash at her. But Noel dodged by jumping up and grabbing onto the blade as shekicked Miko in the side of the head sending him flying. Suddenly in a flash Chuuko was in Noel's face with his technique blazing.

'Fuuton: Breathe of fire!' Chuuko roared as he inhaled fuuton chakra and exhaled both katon and fuuton affinity as it scorched Noel to the bone, but they weren't done as Miko came from behind and stabbed Noel through the heart... Or so they thought as she exploded forcing both of them back to avoid the damage.

'This is looking bad... Miko do it!' Chuuko commanded as Miko nodded. Miko's chakra flared as his hair became a mane and he grew hair on his wrists and ankles. His fangs grew as his nails became claws. He sniffed for Noel's scent as he found it and was gone in the blink of an eye, before Leon and Una knew it both Miko and Noel were exchanging blows. Fist met fist kick met kick as the two clashed. Noel attempted a heel kick that Miko took as if it were nothing as Miko throw a sloppy slash as Noel evaded, but was surprised that not only was she slash but sent flying as Miko captialized as he soared towards her with a heel kick to the gut as she blocked and was still driven into the ground. Noel had to get serious... enough.

'Katon: Vesta of the flame!' Noel roared as flames rose from the very ground and roared towards Chuuko who jumped out of the way, but was shocked as the flames doubled back and overwhelmed him. Burning him to a crisp, still alive surprisingly as Noel appeared next to him.

'You can't die yet old fox. See you have to stay alive to witness the next level of power. Why they call me the Kitsune Queen, and how you'll die...' Noel said as her chakra literally howled as everyone watched in awe at the sheer might of it, it was chockingly thick as it churned the winds and burned anything unlucky to touch it. Noel underwent a demonic transformation, her humanity forgotten as she became a full blown Kitsune as she stood on her twos. Her body completely coated in red fur, her fox ears long, her fangs like daggers, her claws like blades and 1 tail swaying. Miko couldn't believe the power he was looking at..

'This is the power of the Queen, the power of a Hanyou who has completely descended into demonic territory and came back alive.' Noel stated as Miko rushed her as she giggled. To her he was moving in slow motion.

'Fool Katon: Falling Heaven Scorching Earth!!' Noel roared as she extended her chakra to the reaches of the sun in the split of a second, forcing a spark from the very sun down towards Miko. Miko thought he was in the clear seeing as her so called jutsu didn't do anything. But before he could even touch her the sun spark engulfed him as he roared in pain. He was burned to nothing as even his ashes were burned. Noel picked up a small spark as she made her way towards Chuuko who coward in fear. Noel flicked the spark on Chuuko as he instantly burst into flames as he wailed in sheer agony. Leon and Una could only look at there teach in awe as she beat the both of them...

'So any questions?' Noel asked calmly as she reverted back to her human form. They didn't know where to start as they just looked at her. Finally Leon spoke.

'Yeah I have a question. How do you plan to put that fire out?' Leon asked as Noel looked behind her to see the flames burning all in their path.

_"Oh shit..."_ Noel thought as the fire continued to burn...

**Meanwhile with Derso and Naruto...**

Naruto and Desro were at their wits end as everything they throw at Junan seemed to do nothing to him.

'This.. looks bad.. Desro senpai..' Naruto panted as Junan made his way toward them. Desro remained silent as Junan attempted to punch his face into the ground. Suddenly Amatesu bite through Junan's Dragon hide as he wailed in pain.

'Impossible! How could he..' Junan said as Desro finally spoke.

'It's about time Amatesu.' Desro said

**"Just be glad I came. Looks like you've got the Ultimate shield in front of you.. Lets break it!"** Amatesu stated as he entangled himself around Desro's arm as it formed a claw.

'Listen to me Naruto, it's time we finshed this.' Desro stated as Naruto nodded. Naruto readied his blade as he unleashed a Kitsune Fang as Junan brushed it to the side and strike Naruto as he went poof out of the smoke came Desro as he slashed through Junan's armor and cut his bare flesh as he howled in pain.

'How?! How are you peeling away my Dragon's hide?' Junan asked furiously as Desro smiled.

'It's simple really. This is the equivalent of a single tail, my Deity holds power over destruction. Everything under him is destroyed and reduced to nothing..' Desro stated as he rushed Junan. Desro made a slash attempt at Junan who managed to dodge. Feeling as if he dodged a bullet, Junan jabbed Desro in the gut as he went poof, Desro took off a clean slate of Junan's hide as his chest was exposed. Desro went through handseals.

Ox, Boar, Horse, Rabbit, Semi Tiger, Rooster, Dog, Semi Dragon, Ox, Snake! 'Yami Kata: Underworld's constriction jutsu!' Desro roared as chains shot from his shadow and held him firmly in place.

'Naru kun finish it now.' Desro stated as Naruto channeled a Kitsune's fang into his blade and rushed Junan.

'KITSUNE FANNNNG!!' Naruto roared as he pierced Junan through the chest as it was blown to bits. Blood, gore and destroyed organs erupted behind Junan in the most gruesome manner as his life was taken away by the Shingami. Naruto was horrified as he looked at his handy worked, his tentant not making matters better.

**"Not bad for your first kill kid. It was gory and filled with malice!"** the Kyuubi roared with laughter as Naruto gripped his head as tears came down in a mad flood.

'I.. I took.. a life.. I.. I.. I KILLED HIM!! AHHHHHHHH!!' Naruto screamed as he had a mental break, his senses betraying him as he could already smell the decay from his rotting body, could see the flies begin to fly around his body. He could hear the sickening buzz of the flies as he threw up sickened by it all. Desro sighed as he patted Naruto's back soothingly.

**Meanwhile with Hinata and Merei...**

Koumori had enough of th light skinned girl. Her eyes, her hair seemed to have darken to a dark brown. Koumori started to spin in a drilling manner as she added fuuton to her attack as she soared towards them both. As Koumori made her way towards them, an angelic wing sprouted from Merei as she plucked a feather as aimed to fire it as pure white chakra was formed into a arrow. Merei waited for just the right moment as Koumori was within range as Merei fired her arrow as it struck Koumori in the head as Koumori spun out of control towards Hinata.

'Hina chan! Do it now!' Merei said as Hinata went through handseals

Ox, Horse, Semi Tiger, Semi Rooster, Dragon, Semi Snake, Rabbit, Boar, Semi Tiger, Rooster, Dog, Semi Dragon! 'Senkou Kata: Void Palm!' Hinata roared as she thrusted her senkou palm into Koumori's head as all the chakra was forced from her body as it hit the ground with a thud. Hinata was horrified to see the chakra being literally ripped from Koumori's body by her hands as she cried. Merei embraced Hinata and let her cry into her shoulder as the pain washed away...

**Meanwhile with Hitofuki and Alexis...**

Hitofuki found herself alone in a field as she sniffed for her companions, only to find the sickening scent of their dead or burnt corspes as she stumbled to her knees.

'No way... It can't be.. Chuuko, Miko, Junan, Koumori... All dead?' She asked not believing it. Suddenly she was face to face with Alexis, whose head was sticking out a dimensional rift.

'And you're next.' She said as she went inside the rift and performed handseals.

Semi Boar, Horse, Tiger, Semi Rat, Rabbit, Sheep, Snake, Semi Bird, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Snake, Ox, Bird, Tiger, Sheep, Rat, Rabbit, Bird, Monkey, Reverse Rat! Fuuton: Gale Typhoon justu!' Alexis proclaimed as she opened a rift beneath Hitofuki and unleashed a slicing typhoon that ripped her to shreds as her flesh was ripped and blood sprayed everywhere.

Hitofuki was stunned having lost all her companions as she had a mental breakdown.

'I'LL KILL YOU TO AVENGE MY FRIENDS!!' She erupted as her chakra flared as Alexis looked on in horror. Things just got worse... Big time

* * *

I'm back.... And I'm not going anywhere! Hopefully people haven't taken me off their fav. list and you get this. I'd like to apologize again for making you wait so long, but as I've said my computer was fried but it's up and I'm back! To make up for it I'll answer ONE question from you guys. All you have to do is send me a private message or leave a comment and I'll answer it. How's that, well see you soon and remember to R&R!

Fuuton: Wind

Katon: Fire

Suiton: Water

Hyouton: Ice

Hagane: Steel

Yami: Darkness

Youkai: Phantom

Senkou: Light/ Flash

Mana: Nature (Not wood)

Raiton: Lightning

Doton: Earth

Dokuton: Poison

Mokuton: Wood

Youton: Lava

Oni: Demon

There you go all the affinities as of now.


	12. Within Destiny

Speech: '...'

_Thought: "..."_

**Kyuubi or Deity**

Handseals

Narrator: ...

Anewbyss: I'm back in the saddle!

Leon: Better dust it off first. Do you know how long it's been since you rode that?

Naruto: About time damn! I thought we'd have to throw the thing away!

Anewbyss: Ah shut up ya little brats! Damn I don't own Naruto...

* * *

Alexis could only watch as Hitofuki underwent a crazed transformation. She watched as Hitofuki grew a third tail, then the tails merged into one as she transformed. Her body was surrounded by fur as her ears become more like a feline, her nails become claws and her teeth fangs as her transformation was complete. Hitofuki completely descended into a Neko demon as she let out a deep roar and rushed Alexis at a alarming rate. Alexis was stunned by her speed, but didn't waste time as she sunk into the rift hole, completely dodging Hitofuki's claws. Hitofuki frantically searched for Alexis, as Alexis performed the Kage bunshin jutsu and made 24 Kage bunshin. Then she opened up multiple rifts and unleashed a fury of fists and kicks at Hitofuki. One Alexis came from behind and drop kicked Hitofuki in the back as Hitofuki swiped it with her tail as it poofed out of existence. Another Alexis kneed Hitofuki in the face as another heel kicked her as she went flying.

'Little bitch!! Raiton: Drilling Thunder Jet!' Koumori roared as she molded Raiton chakra into a spinning sphere then shot it out as it spiraled and drilled towards the gang of Alexis'. But Alexis was prepared.

Monkey, Boar, Ox, Dragon, Horse, Snake, Rabbit! 'Fuuton: Godly Wind from the Mountains jutsu!' Alexis proclaimed as she generates a whirling vortex of wind in the form of a dragon's head that roars and screechs towards Koumori's technique. The dragon crunched down the lightning as the two jutsu clashed causing massive damaged as it scorched and shredded the surrounding area...

**Meanwhile with Noel...**

Noel was currently comforting her two kits Naruto and Hinata. She knew no child should ever be expose to the world they were, but it couldn't be helped. This was the world they were thrusted into and they needed to survive, suddenly Noel noticed something that made her fur stand on in. She sniffed the air as she caught the scent of a full blooded Neko demon, her worse fears now realized.

'Shit! We have to go!' Noel stated in a paniced frezny as everyone noted her and they dashed towards Alexis, Leon praying they made it in time....

**Back with Alexis and Hitofuki...**

Even in her descended form, Hitofuki was finding it challenging to even touch Alexis as all her attacks were skillful and precise, will timed and were always followed by a follow up or counter for Hitofuki's attacks.

_"This bitch is tough but a coward! All she does is hide behind her Kekki genkai, popping up and going back like a mole..."_ Hitofuki thought trying to think of a way to get her out. Alexis didn't give her time as she opened a rift and yanked her hair and brought her down as another Alexis came out of another rift and drove her into the ground then flipped back into another rift. Hitofuki regained her footing, only for another Alexis to spear tackle her back into the ground and punch her in the face repeatedly. Hitofuki slashes the Alexis as she goes poof as Hitofuki roars out of frustration.

"_What is her weakness?! She can open up as many rifts as she wants and can just sit back where she goes and rest as my chakra is fading... She has to have a weakness.."_ Hitofuki thought as she caught a glimpse of a  
Alexis trying to go back into a rift. Hitofuki acted quickly as she grabbed the bunshin and was moments from going into the rift, but Alexis closed the rift as the bunshin went poof. Giving Hitofuki some information as to the girl's rare Kekki genkai.

_"So that's it huh."_ Hitofuki thought as she waited calmly. Alexis looked on through a small rift hole, not liking Hitofuki's change in demanor.

_"What's going on? What happened to her blind fury and irrational judgement?"_ Alexis thought, but she didn't have time as she was fading within the void she sheltered in. She made 4 Kage bunshins and each went through handseals.

Boar, Dragon, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Reverse Ox! 'Fuuton: Bursting Breakthrough jutsu!' All the Alexis' roared as they molded Fuuton chakra into a condensed ball of wind and smashed it as a jet of fierce winds erupted and ravaged Hitofuki, tossing and thrashing her about. Hitofuki just laid there, still breathing. Being cautious, Alexis sent a bunshin to check on her, suddenly Hitofuki grabbed onto her leg as Alexis tried to get rid of it as she threw a shuriken to burst it, but Hitofuki deflected it.

'I've figured out your little trick. Oh yes it's actually quite simple. You can't stay in that little rift for too long which is why you constantly jump in and out. So you don't leave yourself open to enemy attacks, you make a bunshin to leave out. Short of a loop hole in a way, but it keeps whatever side effect you fear from happening and lets you stay in there to keep safe. But I've noticed that when a bunshin is outside the rift it stays open, which means as long as this bunshin is outside the rift it will stay open am I right?' Hitofuki explained as Alexis grimanced.

'You don't understand you have to get rid of that bunshin!!' Alexis begged, but Hitofuki wasn't going for it as she laughed evilly. Not seeing that the rift was expanding steadily until it was too late. The rift became a black hole as it drew Alexis' fuuton chakra right out her body and sucked everything within a 13m radius inside, including Hitofuki as both were thrashed by the dubris. Hitofuki regained concsiousness as she awake to find herself in a orangish realm of holes and swirls, nothing but dirt and trees surrounding her... Soon she found Alexis as she used the trees to dash towards her as she finally got her hands on her. Choking the life out of Alexis as she tossed her into one of the rift holes as she warped right into Hitofuki's fist breaking her jaw. Hitofuki was having a blast as she slashed and punched Alexis around the bizzare realm.

'Raiton: Lightning Fang!' Hitofuki roared as she shot a stream of lightning in the form of a fang towards Alexis, Alexis tried to perform handseals but her reserves were low and fatigue was setting in as she just braced herself for the sharp numbing pain that followed as it sparked and ravaged her every nerve. Alexis screamed in sheer agony as her body just numbingly floated.

_"I'm sorry Teach... looks like I have no choice..."_ Alexis thought to herself. Hitofuki rushed Alexis as she attempted a horizontal slash at Alexis as she used a low chakra to barely evade sa Alexisattempted a heel kick as Hitofuki blocked and sent her falling into a tree as she landed with a sickening thud.

'Raiton: Zues' hammer!' Hitfuki roared as she shot a huge bolt of lightning into one of the rifts as it exited out 4 others seeming to have split into 5 bolts of lightning that soared towards Alexis. Alexis launched herself from the tree just in time as the tree exploded from the attack, pieces of buring bark piercing her. Alexis made 4 kage bunshins as they formed a pyramid around Hitofuki and went through a trail of handseals before Hitofuki could react.

Monkey, Boar, Ox, Dragon, Horse, Snake, Rabbit, Dragon, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Reverse Ox, Semi Tiger, Rabbit, Horse, Rooster, Semi Snake, Oni! 'Meimei Kokudo!' They roared as each erupted in a brillant light of different majestic colors. The lights started to drop as the formed a Pyramid of light around Hitofuki, sealing her and Alexis inside as Hitofuki laughed at the girls foolishness.

'Are you serious?! Why seal yourself in her with your death? MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!' Hitofuki boomed with sinster laughter as she walked over to Alexis' battered form and picked her up by her throat, ready to finish it. Unaware of the handseals Alexis was performing.

Semi Tiger, Semi Oni, Semi Cat, Semi Dragon, Semi Pheonix, Semi Boar, Semi Rabbit, Semi Rooster, Semi Monkey! 'Sorazorashii Shingami!!' Alexis roared as she forced the remainder of her chakra into her right palm as it erupted into a pitch black aura. Alexis slammed her palm into Hitofuki's chest as her hand literally sunk into her body as Hitofuki could only look in horror, soon Hitofuki screamed in gory agony as she felt the tug on her soul. With all her might, Alexis ripped Hitofuki's soul right out her body, then thrusted it into her own body as she fought back the tears she wanted to shed. Hitofuki's soul rejected it's new vessel as it fought with Alexis' soul. Alexis jumped into a rift, not knowing where she'd end up....

**Meanwhile with Noel and the gang....**

Noel got worried when Alexis' scent seemed to vanish for awhile not popping back like it normally did. Suddenly a body appeared out of the sky and fall as Noel caught it to reveal it was Alexis. Alexis was thrashing in pain as she let out a horrible scream as Leon was at her side.

'Dammit what happened, what did you do?!' Leon asked panickly as he noted the two clashing chakra scents, trying to blend but both rejecting the other.

'Teacher.. It hurts!! Make it stop... Make it stop... MAKE IT STOP!!!!' Alexis cried out in agony as she thrashed about, Noel had to act fast.

'Leon, Derso, Naruto, Una grab on to Alexis and restrain her!' Noel ordered as they obliged and held her down tightly as she tried to break free. Noel bite her thumb and wiped it on the tribual tattoos on her body as they seetherd from her body to Alexis' as they burned a path on Alexis' left arm as she screamed in agony. Merei sheilded Hinata as Hinata covered her ears to block the horrible screams as Naruto stayed strong and looked on in horror. Hitofuki's rebellious chakra was sealed within the tribual tattoo as Alexis calmed down and slipped into unconcsiousness. Leon picked her up gently as everyone made their way home to get some much needed rest....

**Later that night...**

Everyone could be seen sleeping in Alexis' room as they had yet another sleepover. Alexis' head resting on Leon's chest as he held her protectively while everyone else slept on Amatesu. Noel was the only one up, so many things plagued her mind..

_"The scouts came sooner than expected.. To think they sent twin tails and a descendant... At this rate they won't survive another year."_ Noel thought as she took another puff of her black and mild: Cherry flavored. She exhaled sa she let her mind numb for a instant.

'Looks like someone's back on the wagon.' Sylene said as she appeared in a flash as Noel chuckled.

'Been one hell of a night. I suppose you're here for my report and to find out what all the commotion was?' Noel asked already knowing the answer.

'Damn right! Had to be serious all the chakra surges we felt. Don nii chan was ready to send the Youkai Strike Force to this location.' Sylene stated as Noel chuckled.

_"That man of mine.. Such a worry wart, I'll have to teach him a thing or two next visit.."_ Noel thought as images filled her mind, but she shook them off. Now wasn't the time for such perversions.

'Well it appears the Demon Council is more Desperit than I thought. They sent scouts after the kits, Twin tails and a Descendant...' Noel stated grimancly as Sylene got serious.

'I see... Things seem to be moving faster than we first thought. I'll have to arrange a private meeting with you, me and Don nii chan first thing tomorrow to discuss our next course of action.' Sylene said as Noel took another puff of her black and mild. In the blink of the eye Sylene cut the cigar with a shuriken so fast not even Noel could keep up.

'You should really break that habit, it'll kill you ya know. Sylene stated as she vanished in a flash of light as Noel sighed. Tomorrow would be one hell of a day....

**The next day...**

'All right everyone, one training for today you have the day off.' Noel said as everyone looked at her with a puzzling look.

'What? All I said was you guys have the day off, go do something. I believe there's a fair in Sorazorashii town like an hour from here. There's some Ryo in your rooms go have fun.' Noel stated, scaring everyone.

'I'm sorry who are you?' Leon asked

'What do you mean I'm Noel. You know Teach?' Noel stated a little offended by their looks. Surely she gave them days off once or twice... Right?

**"Well it's defiantly her scent... But..."** Amatesu started as Desro finished

'The person is different. It could be a high level Henge.' Desro stated.

'No I'd b-be a-able to s-see through it.' Hinata stated timidly as Noel just sighed. Kami was she horrible.

'Look you all deserve a break. You showed great skills in battle last night so think of it as a reward.' She said as everyone rejoiced and made there way to their rooms to get ready.

'Oh and Alexxis..' Noel stopped Alexis as she looked at her puzzled.

'Try not to overdo things.' Noel said with a sincere smile as Alexis flashed one of her own and hugged her Teacher.

'Don't you worry Teach I'll be just fine, that Neko's chakra has already started to heal me.' Alexis admitted as she jumped into a rift hole. Noel just giggled as she made her way to the Youkaikage Tower....

**Meanwhile at the Youkaikage Tower....**

The Youkaikage was preparing for the private meeting requested by Sylene. He had to admit he was glad Sylene would be in attendance, if it were just Noel and him then nothing would be covered and he found this matter at the high of importance. He had to see to it his brother and friends were trained properly and at the same time within range of him to monitor, suddenly he felt a pressence as he chuckled lightly.

'Well well well and what do I owe the honor of your visit Jaraiya sama?' Youkaikage asked as the legendary Sennin of the Leaf made his appearance. His long mane of spiky white hair blowing in the wind as he chuckled.

'Nice to see you too Dontei kun or should I say Youkaikage sama?' Jaraiya joked as Dontei chuckled lightly.

'There's no need for formalities Jaraiya kun. So what's new in Konoha?' Dontei asked as Jaraiya sighed.

'Apparently your rival and friend Itachi went nuts and killed his entire clan, leaving only his little brother alive.' Jaraiya stated.

'I was hoping that was just a mere rumor...' Dontei stated with remorse.

'You know the 3rd has listed those two as dead to protect them from the witch hunt. Of course the Village rejoiced and threw a party.' Jaraiya stated as Dontei looked displeased.

'So much for the 3rd's so called Will of Fire, it doesn't matter really. As far as they're concerned this is their home. Here they have a chance at a better life with people who understand and can help them.' Dontei said knowing why Jaraiya was here.

'That might be, the Kamakaze kid I see, but the Hyuuga is of the Main Branch. Dead or not they're looking for her and finding her here, surrounded by Jinchuuriki there will be a backlash.' Jaraiya stated.

'You have a point, but until then, they are BOTH members of this Village and will not be leaving. Now you can tell the 3rd if you choose, but by the time you get there the jutsu will activate and we'll be long gone.' Dontei stated with a smile as Jaraiya sighed seeing no way to change his mind.

'I'll just let things run there course for now, and seeing how Konoha isn't exactly the luxurious resort at the time... I suppose your Village will do..' Jaraiya stated with a perverted smile on his face and a trickle of blood running down his nose. Suddenly in a flash and in a swirl of fire both Noel and Sylene were seen with blades. Sylene's blade to Jaraiya's neck and Noel's to his family jewels..

'You sure do have alot of balls to come up in my house Jaraiya.. Especially after you put Noel in me in your little orange book.' Sylene stated with enough killer intent to choke a Oni to death.

'Sure does Sy chan, maybe we should fix that...' Noel stated as she nudged her blade closer as Jaraiya gulped. Dontei sweatdropped, not wanting to get in between them, but not having much choice.

'Sorry girls but I still need him alive.' Dontei said as the two glared at him with intent to kill, they lowered their weapons and stepped to the side as Jaraiya let out a silent prayer to Kami.

'Now that all are in attendance, let's commence the breifing. Noel...' Dontei started as Noel took a puff of her blunt and exhaled.

'At approxiamently 8:13 p.m. last night 5 Hanyou scouts came after Naruto, Leon, Merei, Una, Hinata, and Desro.' Noel started as everyone took in all information.

'And what were they after?' Jaraiya asked as Noel glared at him but answered his question anyway.

'The Demon council is searching for a new heir to the Kitsune throne. After my... Departure I knew they'd search for a new one. But I didn't know it's be this soon. It's only a matter of time before they send more. If anything this victory showed them two things: One is that the Kitsune Queen is training them, and two that they're good enough to make great heirs.' Noel stated.

'So what do you suppose we do?' Sylene asked.

'We could send them away to be trained, but the problem being is that if we go too far we risk being away from our support link. And at the same time being too close defeats the purpose.' Noel stated as Dontei thought for a while.

'They could come with me.' Jaraiya offered as Sylene and Noel shot death glares at him.

'And risk my Otuto kun becoming a perv like you aha no..' Sylene threatened.

'Yeah I'm not to fond of the idea either, Desro is already TOO informed on that matter. You are the LAST person I want him around.' Noel stated like a Mama bear protecting her cub.

'Having them follow you isn't the wisest course of action, no offense. You are a Sannin and talk will spread that you've taken on apprentices, we can't run the risk of rumors spreading and the Council's scouts recognizing the descriptions. Not only that but you being of Konoha, you must check in with the Village from time to time running the risk someone from there will see them.' Dontei stated.

'I was just offering.' Jaraiya moped.

_"Dammit... I really didn't want them to go there of all places.."_ Noel thought.

'Have something to share Noel chan?' Dontei stated as he smirked.

_"Got damn mind reading jutsu..."_ Noel thought as everyone's eyes were on her as she took another deep puff of blunt.

'Well before I came here, there was a... Institute I was in..' Noel stated.

'Ok... Go on...' Sylene said as Noel took one last puff and flicked the used blunt in the trash.

'It's known as Destiny Institute and it's for exceptional ninja of various Villages and origin. Some that attended were of demon blood... Problem is you must be admitted there via invitation. And the teachers aren't exactly the most kind of people... One Teacher... "Experimented" on me in my sleep for 5 years....' Noel said as everyone shivered from the thought.

'Wait how did he do that for 5 years without you noticing?' Jaraiya asked.

'He sedated me...' she replied as everyone had to second guess going to this Institution...

'And what does one have to do to be considered? Plus where is it located?' Dontei asked wanting to get as much information on the place as possible.

'Well to be honest the kits already have what it takes, it's all about presentation. Scouts for the school are everywhere, in every Village. I've noticed a few here as well, I've kept their teachings private and forbid them to show their skills in public... But maybe this is the time they showed their stuff. As for the location well that's the tricky part...' Noel stated.

'What do you mean tricky?' Sylene asked curiously.

'Well it's complicated. The Institute is everywhere seeing as you can go to the place from any location via a jutsu. But it takes a massive amount of chakra and control to get there.' Noel stated.

'I see.. this solves all our problems. I assume to keep it hidden, the jutsu is shown only to those admitted. Plus we can have you report to us to keep us updated. It's settled: Leon and friends will attend this Destiny Institute no matter the cost.' Dontei declared as Noel sighed really wishing she had another blunt, Sylene really wish she started up smoking as she had to accept that her brother would be going to unknown territory with a possible mad scientist. And Jaraiya just chuckled, things were really getting interesting...

* * *

I'm back and ready!! What awaits Naruto and the gang at this Institute that has even Noel worried? And just how will they get into said school? R&R to find out Later...


	13. Those That are Chosen

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi or Deity Speech**

_"...": Thoughts_

"..."Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Holy shit where have you been man?!

Anewbyss: Sorry sorry, being a senior in High School is time consuming.

Una: That's no fuckin excuse!! Leaving your fans hanging like that!

Anewbyss: Well at least I'm back dammit! Anyway I don't own Naruto

* * *

**At the Youkaikage Tower...**

Everyone was in agreement as to the children going to the Institute. As they were ready to leave, a Anbu shunshinned into the meeting room.

' Please forgive me Youkaikage sama, but the clan heads wish for your presence in the Grand Council room.' The Anbu stated as he bowed. Dontei sighed, seeing as he knew this would happen.

' I see. I was hoping to handle the situation on my own, but I guess it can't be helped really.' Dontei stated as he sent the Anbu away as he shunshinned away.

'Looks like the villagers felt the chakara surges as well. They're probably in an uproar.' Jairiya stated. And so they all left towards the Grand Council room, everyone was in attendance.

'Youkaikage sama, as you know many chakara surges were felt throughout the Village last night. Such surges threw the Villagers into an panicked frenzy and we called this meeting to get to the bottom of this.' Elder Ryosuke stated as Dontei nodded and took his seat as Sylene followed suit. Noel sat next to the Youkaikage drawing the anger of many in attendance.

'How dare you sit so close to the Youkaikage demon?!' Ira stated as he slammed his fist on the table out of spite. Noel wasn't phased by his pathetic show of strength.

'Please Ira san, I don't think now is the time to bicker over such things.' Noel stated calmly.

'Yes, Noel san is right, and besides that, she is the only one in attendance that knows of the chakara spikes last night.' Sylene stated as everyone now gave Noel her full attention. Noel cleared her throat as she got ready to give her report.

'At approximately 8:13 p.m. last night, 5 hanyous came to the Village in search of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Alexandros Leon, Hashu Meirei, Katana Desro, and Reign Una.' Noel sated as everyone began talking until the were silenced by the Youkaikage.

'Please allow Noel san to continue her report.' the Youkaikage stated.

'The Hanyous were sent by the Demon Council to seek and capture anyone with any type of demonic influence as to find the next heir of the Kitsune Throne.' Noel stated as everyone again began to talk of the dangers.

'Just what we need more demons in our midst, and what has become of said Hanyous? And what were those chakara spikes?' Ijin asked as many took his side.

'The Hanyou scouts were terminated by myself and my pupils. The many spikes felt belonged to myself, Merei, Desro, Naruto and Hinata.' Noel stated as everyone thought hard on the situation.

'And what is stopping this Demon Council from sending more even stronger Hanyous, maybe even full fledged demons to hunting down these demon spawns?' Elder Ume asked as everyone awaited Noel's response. Noel took in a deep breath, wishing she had a blunt or black & mild right now.

'Nothing, in fact I know they will do so..' Noel stated as everyone was in an uproar.

'Then why not send those damn demons elsewhere?!' Tsuki stated as everyone agreed.

'Yes Youkaikage, it is your job to maintain the safety of the Village. It is clear what we must do. We must exile the demons from our village.' Elder Sasori stated as most were in agreement. Everyone was taken by surprise as Hashu Umemi stood to speak.

'Youkaikage sama, such actions would go against your duties as Kage of this village. It is your duty to protect the village AND every villager of the village. And despite what my colleagues may think, each of those kids are members of Youkaigakure.' Umemi stated as she tried to hold in her rage at the village higher ups.

'No offense Umemi dono, but isn't your say in the matter, a bit bias?' Ira stated as Umemi held back her rage no more.

'How dare you say such things to ME!!? Bias opinion? The child you so biasly want to exile is my child! She nor did any of those children ask for the fate that has been forced on them and yet you all wish to get rid of them?! What future can those kids have out there alone?? None of you know what it's like to have a Custos child! For you to have to tell your child why the Villagers hate her, to tell her it's not her fault that people will never accept her! I've watched my love, my flesh become twisted and hollow because of this damn Village! Youkaikage sama, if you exile those kids then I will take my clan with them!' Umemi stated shocking everyone.

'Don't be foolish! Your clan alone will not make it out of the Village gates if you do so. It's be the end of the Hashu clan, don't be so reckless!' Elder Ryosuke stated.

'Don't talk to me about foolish Elder! The children of this village are the future, that child is my clans future! If she is gone, this clan is nothing! I'm not alone on my decision, I have the backing of the Katana clan and the Reign clan! If you exile our future, then our future in this Village will come to an end.' Umemi threatened as everyone had to think of the situation. The Katana clan was the Villages' #1 benefactor, losing them might put the Village in bankruptcy. And the lose of both the Reign clan and Hashu clan was very foolish.

'Then what do you suppose we do Umemi? Those demons shouldn't even be alive! The fact that they are and not only that but are getting stronger is only increasing the risk of the Village. Not only that but they are getting taught by the Kitsune Queen herself! Who knows what she is teaching them, or how corrupt they are?' Ira spat.

'This isn't about how corrupt they are for you! You want them gone, because your heiress chose to be with them.' Umemi stated as Ira didn't deny it.

'If anything Ira, your daughter is the biggest threat to us. Whose to say she wouldn't do anything for them?' Ryosuke stated as Ira's fury built.

'My daughter is no threat! She is nothing like those damn demons the Youkaikage and Koden seem to favor so! She is loyal to the clan and village above all!' Ira defended. Suddenly, a med nin shunshinned into the meeting and handed Umemi a scroll as they left. Umemi looked over the the scroll and was shocked and slightly delighted by what she learned as she put the scroll up.

'Hashu san, please tell us what was just given to you.' the Youkaikage asked as Umemi agreed.

'Yes Youkaikage sama. Noel dono brought the children into my care late last night as to make sure nothing was wrong with them. After they were treated they were admitted out, I was just given the reports on each of them. While the others seemed the same, Alexis, however; her blood and chakara work seems to have changed.' Umemi stated as Ira visibly tensed. He dashes over to Noel and grabs her by the collar.

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MY ALEXIS!?!' Ira demanded as Noel easily freed herself.

'I didn't do anything she made her own choice. If I were you I'd blame myself, it wasn't hard for her to sneak into your vault and obtain your clan scrolls.' Noel stated.

'You, you told her to steal it didn't you!?' Ira spat as he left the room...

'Hashu san, please don't act in haste. I never intended to exile anyone. As you said those kids are the future of this Village, and I've already taken care of the situation.' The Youkaikage stated as everyone gave them their full attention.

'And what did you have in mind Youkaikage sama?' Elder Ume asked.

'I along with Sylene chan and Noel san have already discussed the situation and have come up with the best solution. If you would Noel san.' the Youkaikage gave Noel the floor as everyone listened carefully.

'There is a place known as the Destiny Institute, which accepts only the best shinobi in training and teaches and houses them. Said Institute is hidden even better than the Hidden Phantom Village. It is accessible only by a jutsu taught to those that have been accepted.' Noel stated as everyone took in all the information.

'And how will they receive the invitation?' Umemi asked.

'I encourage all clan heads to choose your best member to go against each of my students.' Noel stated as everyone was shocked.

'The only way to be accepted is to show your skills to a scout in a real battle. I've noticed several scouts hidden in the village and this is the best way.' Noel stated.

'So what say you Council?' The Youkaikage asked, they were all in agreement.

'We all agree and will ready our best clansman.' The Elders stated as the meeting was adjourned.

'I'll go tell Leon.' Sylene stated as she was stopped by Dontei.

'No, they would see it as another test from Noel and then throw their punches. This is what Noel had in mind. Throw them into a real battle where they will not hold back and go all out.' Dontei stated as Sylene sighed. Jairiya chuckled, things were defiantly getting interesting...

**Later that day...**

Alexis was in front of her full body mirror. Today she was going on a date with Leon and needed to look her best. She held several outfits up to herself but they didn't scream to her. Alexis finally decided on wearing a white hoodie vest with an yellow angel halo design on the back, a white graphic T with yellow angelic wings graphic. A pair of powder blue skin tight jeans and yellow nin sandals. She put on Leon's favorite perfume as she made her way downstairs. _"Today is the day me and Leon will finally..."_ Alexis thought as she blushed at the thought and jumped for joy. When she was downstairs, she saw everyone was ready. Leon was dressed in a dark gray graphic thermal long sleeve with winged skulls on it. A pair of black skinny jeans with chains draping from the sides, and combat boots. Desro was dressed in a gray hoodie vest with a dark gray shirt underneath, black cargo shorts and combat boots. Una was dressed in a red no sleeved blouse, red elbow length gloves, blue jeans and purple nin sandals. Naruto had on a red jacket with a black graphic T, a pair of black jeans and combat boots. And Hinata had on a black and white hoodie that resembled a panda, a black belly shirt with fishnets under it, a pair of white jeans, and black nin sandals.

'Sunny chan you look adorable!!' Alexis stated as she hugged Hinata as Hinata smiled and hugged her back.

'Thanks you Alexis chan, you smell nice.' Hinata stated as Leon blushed. He had smelled the perfume the minute she put it on. It was called "Desire" and he knew what it meant if she put it on. Leon knew that lately Alexis was becoming more... Infatuated with him and her putting that on meant one thing... Kissing. Leon didn't have a problem with it, in fact he kind of wanted to. But he didn't exactly know how it was done. Sure he saw plenty of people do it, but he actually never tried it himself. Soon they were all out the door, Ryo laced in their pockets as they dashed to Sorazorashii town..

**Sorazorashii town...**

The gang made it to Sorazorashii town in record time as hey gazed in awe at the Festival. Streamers laced the poles, balloons in the air and all the rides all about the streets. Their noses graced with the scents of all the foods and snacks, but only one smell registered to Leon. As much as he tried to focus on all that surrounded him, Leon couldn't get it out of his head.

**"Relax kid, it's not as hard as you're making it seem. Kissing is actually not that big of a deal."** Dyi-Edge stated as Leon cursed to himself

_"Shut it Dyi-Edge! I'm not worrying about that! It's only kissing after all."_ Leon said to his Deity mentally.

**"If you're worrying over this, then when it comes time to mate then you'll almost die from the stress."** Dyi-Edge joked as Leon just ignored him. Soon everyone went their own ways as Naruto and Hinata were left alone. Naruto sighed as Yang Kyuubi chuckled.

'We've been ditched Hina hime...' Naruto said as Hinata then sighed as well. She felt foolish for not seeing this coming. She should have grabbed ahold of Merei or Alexis, but alas. She was alone with Naruto as her heart raced.

**"Now's your chance Kit chan! He's alone and all yours."** The Yin Kyuubi taunted her young host as Hinata sucked in all the courage she had.

'W-w-we wouldn't w-want to get s-separated..' Hinata said timidly as she shly and loosely locked arms with Naruto.

**"Ahh shit she's making her move! Go for it Kit teme!"**The Yang Kyuubi tempted as Naruto brushed him aside and firmly locked Hinata's arm, startling her.

'You're right Hina hime, It'd suck to get lost here we'd better stick close.' Naruto stated, a mad blush dawning on his face. Unknownst to them, they were being watched...

'Why are we watching others be on a date, when we're supposed to be on one?' Alexis asked very annoyed as she watched Hinata get closer to Naruto, something she wanted to do with Leon.

'You know those two are thicker than tar, we have to give em a lil push every now and then.'Leon stated as Alexis sighed. She couldn't careless about Hinata and Naruto's situation; all she wanted was to have her date with Leon. Suddenly, Alexis felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around to see Leon.

'Don't just stand there come on! You didn't think I'd spend this whole day watching those two having fun do you? Hell no, I have clones for that.'the real Leon stated as Alexis embraced him and with that they left the clone alone as they shunshinned away. Naruto and Hinata walked arm and arm through the fair as many bystanders giggled or whispered comments that didn't escape their ears.

**"You know Kit chan, you two do look like a couple. Arm in arm walking through the fair."**Yin Kyuubi mused as Hinata blushed and tried to ignore her. The two, despite some awkwardness, enjoyed themselves as they eat many different foods and laughed at some performing clowns. Soon came the games as they noticed many people circled around the Ring the Bell. Even though some of the participants were strong looking, none of them could ring it.

'Chakara enhanced...' Hinata stated dully as Naruto just smirked. Even a low Genin could tell the trickery from this game. Naruto and Hinata decided that going a round couldn't hurt as they stepped up, only to not only hear the bell ring, but to see it soar high into the sky.

'Lion kun that was so awesome!' Alexis gleed as she embraced him. Leaving everyone else stupefied. As Leon went to claim his reward, he was stopped by the owner.

'Nice try kid, but I know you cheated.' the owner stated as everyone began to talk ill of Leon.

'You've got balls to say that you shit, considering you applied weak levels of chakara not only to the hammer, but the bell too.' Leon challenged as the owner looked nervous. Soon everyone was furious that they were cheated out of their money as the owner coward in fear. Leon smirked as he let the crowd handle his light work. He bypassed the scuffle and picked a big lion plush for Alexis as she hugged it. Leon looked over to see Hinata and Naruto as he cursed his luck. If they were to hang around, ther plan would be ruined, so with a flash bomb, Alexis and Leon were gone.

'Ditched again...'Naruto stated, though Hinata didn't mind. She wanted to stay with Naruto for as long as possible. Then Hinata got an idea,

_"It's a must for the guy to win his date a prize at these events right?"_ Hinata asked Yin Kyuubi.

**"Oh yes Kit Chan especially if it holds value to the date. Like how Leon got Alexis a lion seeing as his name means lion."** Yin Kyuubi stated as Hinata burned with a new determination. Hinata led Naruto throughout the fair as she searched for the right booth, along the way shocking Naruto who didn't know the girl could be so forceful. Yang Kyuubi found joy out of the boy's stupidity. Soon they came across a Duo Dancing contest with the prize being a fox pendant. Hinata's eyes lite up and for once Naruto noticed it.

_"She really wants that pendant... But..."_ Naruto thought as Yang Kyuubi burst into laughter.

**"That's right you never learned to dance! You're going to make an ass of yourself!"**Yang Kyuubi joked as Naruto ignored him. If Hinata really wanted it....

The two stepped up as the music's ring took over. For once, Hinata was in charge, as she took a hold of Naruto and the two began to dance. Unknownst to Naruto, Hinata aligned her chakara to Naruto's feet and guided them as they glided across the pavement; simply becoming slaves to the music and muses for the audience. Naruto couldn't believe the footwork was his own as he gracefully waltz with Hinata; each twirl captivated him and each movement was precise and majestic. But the most mesmerizing aspect was the grace Hinata held. Being so close, he could see every perfection in her face; how still her expression was. How her face held frozen beauty, how she seemed to move perfect and gracefully with his own movements, even throwing in some of her taijutsu movements to add pizazz to the performance.

_"This is Hina hime..."_ Was the only thing he could think of as he embraced her and got into the waltz more. Hinata was in her own world as the music guided her and her feet moved of their own accord. It didn't matter that Naruto was so close or that he had embraced her; the only thing that mattered was her performance, her craft. She completely surrendered to the music as she escaped reality and went into her mind as Yin Kyuubi danced with her tenant. Both engrossed in their melodic haven, each twirl brought them closer, each step was a step closer to perfection. This was Hinata's shining moment as she simply basked in her craft. But reality kicked in as Hinata realized how close Naruto was, how strong his scent was. And for the first time, she didn't faint, no she only basked in his all as they continued to dance.

'Well what do ya know?' Leon stated as he gazed at the two, while dancing himself with Alexis. He couldn't help but enjoy the show for a bit, until Alexis guided him back to her. How could he forget his own ballerina? Her steps so divine and eyes gazing up at him. Eyes that seemed to get closer as they began to close, he knew what that meant. But he was too far into the spirit of dancing to get nervous, so he closed his own eyes and inched his way closer to Alexis.

'Fuuton: Dragon's flight jutsu!' was heard in a booming voice as gusts of winds too fast for them to dodge came crashing down on Hinata and Naruto as they were swept away by the sheer force. Alexis knew that jutsu all too well.

'I wouldn't want any of your demon friends to join in. No... All I want is that Demon right there!!' Ira roared as he pointed to Leon...

**Meanwhile with Desro...**

Desro and Amatesu were sitting down under a umbrella table, enjoying the merriment of the people, but not partaking in it.

'Katana Desro I presume?' a strange boy around the age of 14 asked. The boy was about 5'4 ft had very pale skin and long white hair with his right half covered. His eyes were the most sickening shades of yellow Desro had ever sen and instantly put him on alert.

'Yes and who might you be?'Desro asked as the boy smirked.

'Toriyama Shin.' Shin introduced stilling wearing that smug smirk on his face. Desro knew of him, the best clansmen the Toriyama had to offer. Completely mastery of his clans Kekki Genkai and expert at Genjutsu, but what did the boy want with him?

'Ok?' Desro asked as Amatesu grew more alert. Something about the boys presence didn't feel right...

'Oh how could I forget? I'm here to kill you...' Shin said as he stored great amounts of chakara into his fist and punched Desro, only for Amatesu to shift into a shield to protect him as they went flying back. The force of the punch even put a dent in Amatesu.

'The Council has vetoed the Youkaikage's decision to keep you alive and have thus for ordered for all you demons to be executed post immediately.' Shin explain as he rushed Desro.

**"So in that case, we don't have to hold back right?"**Amatesu asked as Desro agreed, with that Amaetsu took on his battle form as he grew to 3'10 ft tall on all fours. Shin threw another haymaker at Desro as he dodged and went through handseals

Ox, Sheep, Rooster, Snake, Dragon, Boar! 'Yami kata: Reaper's blade jutsu!' Desro exclaimed as a chakara spike channeled through his arm and pierced Shin in the gut as blood showered everywhere. Desro scoffed at such a weak show and threw the corpse of Shin to the side; or so he thought.

'Man that was epic. You didn't waste anytime, it's almost as if you wanted the Council to do this. You demons are all the same; just itching to kill...' Shin said darkly as he rose to his feet and his wound healed instantly shocking both Desro and Amatesu. Desro didn't waste anytime as he went through more handseals.

Dragon, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Dragon, Tiger!' 'Yami kata: Wicked fang jutsu!' Desro roared as he channeled chakara into the shadows around him as they shoot out to form shadow like fangs that screeched towards Shin, who made no attempts to dodge as he was violently pierced and thrown in the air. Desro capitalized as he went through more handseals.

Semi Boar, Horse, Tiger, Semi Rat, Rabbit, Sheep, Snake! 'Katon: Supernova jutsu!' Desro exclaimed as he stored massive amounts of katon chakara into his lungs. Then he shot out two huge spiraling fire streams at Shin as they collided and let out a massive burst of fire. Shin's scorched body hit the ground with a thud but didn't remain down as he rose to his feet; his burns healing more quickly than anything Desro had ever seen.

'I suppose this is your first time seeing the Toriyama's kekki genkai at work. Our kekki genkai, Shikyo Ikasama does exactly what the name implies. We trick death, our inhumane recovery rate is a match for even demonic recovery. We can heal from...' Desro didn't let him finish as he went through handseals.

Semi Rabbit, Monkey, Horse, Semi Snake, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Semi Tiger, Boar! 'Yami kata: Demon shriuken jutsu!' Desro roared as Amatesu sprouted spikes from his back and rushed Shin as he hurled in the air and spun at speeds so great, Shin lost his head before he could finish his sentence. Shin's head quickly decayed and melted as his body slumped to the ground But to Amatesu and Desro's horror, Shin quickly sprouted a new head as they watched each layer of skin be crafted.

'As I was saying we can heal from any injury.' Shin stated as he smirked, Desro prepared himself for the fight of his life...

**Meanwhile with Una and Merei... **

'Kuchiyose no justu: Vileger!' A young 16 year old girl proclaimed as smoke filled the forest Merei and Una found themselves in. Suddenly, out of the smoke soared a huge green dragon as he let out a earth shattering roar.

'Is all this necessary Ohana Erin?' Vileger asked as Erin jumped on top of the beast's head. She went through handseals.

Dragon, Rabbit, Boar, Horse, Semi Tiger, Semi Boar, Horse, Tiger, Semi Rat, Rabbit, Sheep, Snake, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Tiger, Dog, Snake! 'Kekki Genkai unleash! Gyakumodori Metsuki!' Erin stated as her eyes began to swirl until her once dark blue eyes became a swirling violet. Seeing as she used her kekki genkai, Vileger assumed she was serious and soared towards Una. Una smiled she took off her shades and looked Erin right in the eye, but something... Weird happened. Una felt something within her light ablaze as she toppled over in pain, she put her shades back on as the fire died down, but she didn't have enough time to dodge as Vileger swatted her like a fly sending her soaring through trees.

'You demons are all the same, get a inch and you take a mile, while I'm here to take that inch and...' before she could finish, Merei sent a senkou arrow hurling towards Erin as Erin glared down the arrow. The arrow stopped dead in it's tracks as it was sent back at Merei with twice the speed, Merei managed to dodge before the arrow could strike.

_"Shit..."_ Was all Merei could think of as she gauged their situation. They were up against the Ohana's greatest shinobi who had mastered their Kekki Genkai, which could reverse any jutsu thrown at it and it appeared she wanted their lives. There was no holding back now, otherwise they wouldn't live to see another day....

**Meanwhile with Hinata and Naruto...**

Naruto and Hinata hit the ground hard as they recovered from their shell shock. They looked around to see they were far from Sorazorashii Town in a wooded area, trees surrounding them as they focused their senses on their kin. They felt the chakara spikes and knew they were fighting for their lives, but before they could do anything roaring flames burned everything in their paths and surrounded them.

'Looks like we got em Rey.' a female's voice could be heard from outside the flames.

'Yes we sure did Fey, but now how do we finish them off? Wouldn't it be ironic for us to burn them alive, seeing as they reign from the famed Fire Country?' the one called Rey asked as Fey laughed in sheer delight.

'Yes Rey that would be ironic, yet funny! I say let's go for it!!' Fey stated, this was getting bad for Hinata and Naruto.....

* * *

Finally after so long I've completed this damn chapter! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I'm a senior this year in High School and I have alot on my plate, but I haven't given up on this story so stay tuned. As a treat I'll reveal another of Leon's kekki genkais, show you Hinata's improved Byakugan and finally Naruto's kekki genkai will be revealed!!! So stay tuned!!


	14. Kitsune's Den

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi or Deity speech**

_"..." Thoughts_

'...': Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Goddamn Anewbyss! Where da hell have you been?

Alexis: You forgot about us didn't you?... Sad face..

Anewbys: I'm here now am I not? I've been VERY busy so let's give da fans a show!

* * *

Dragon, Rabbit, Boar, Semi Snake, Tiger, Ox, Dragon, Semi Tiger! 'Katon: Twin Dragon Burst jutsu!' Rey and Fey roared as they stored high amounts of chakara into their mouths and unleashed a huge stream of flames at Hinata and Naruto. Hinata activated her Kekkai Genkai in an instant as she grabbed ahold of Naruto and pulled them both out of danger.

Hinata's enhanced Byakugan allowed her to see Fey gathering katon chakara into her fists as Hinata thought quickly. Sending a burst of chakara into her feet, Hinata was in front of Fey before Fey could even blink. Hinata simply tapped Fey's fists and drew all the gathered chakara and thrusted both Senkou and Katon chakara into Fey. Fey's face held that of sheer pain; if only for a second. Because the next thing Hinata knew, she was dodging Fey's swift right hook, followed by a left roundhouse kick.

Rey watched the fight with an eagle's eye.

_"If I'm correct, the girl is doing mostly inner damage and not outer, if she's fighting like that then..."_ Rey's thoughts were cut off as he blocked Naruto's chakara claw with his bare hands. To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement.

_"What? I even threw some demonic chakara into that, and he just caught it with his freakin' hands?'_ Naruto thought as Rey gave him a cold glare. Not wanting to leave himself open, Naruto easily created 4 bunshins that covered his blindspots. Rey couldn't help but look at Naruto in a more serious light.

_"He was able to perform 2 C+ jutsus without handseals..."_ was the only thing he thought as he turned to Naruto. Naruto was ready as he had all his bunshins go through different handseals. While they performed their handseals, Naruto pulled out a large mechanically Shuriken as he threw it at Rey. Rey didn't even blink as the massive instrument was hurled towards him, and just before it could connect, it was frozen in midair.

Monkey, Rabbit, Sheep, Reverse Rabbit, Snake, Rabbit, Boar, Semi Snake, Tiger! 'Katon: Soaring Flame jutsu!'

Ox, Semi Sheep, Horse, Sheep, Rat, Rabbit, Bird! 'Fuuton: Soaring Falcon jutsu!' Two of the Naruto bunshins roared as their jutsus collided with one another to form a flaming falcon that glided along the near invisible wire attached to the shuriken. As it reached the shuriken, instead of trying to hit Rey, it went inside the shuriken as the shuriken began to spin at alarming speeds. Whatever shield that protected Rey was quickly being grinded down as Rey put more effort into blocking the shuriken. Finally, Rey managed to push the shuriken back as it went back to Naruto, who put it up into a storage scroll.

_"Just as I thought, he's using some kinda jutsu or something to block all my attacks.."_ Naruto thought as he tried to figure out his next move. Suddenly, Naruto saw one of his clones get crushed by an unseen force. Then another clone was lifted off his feet and thrown into a nearby tree. And the last bunshin had it's head trapped inside a barely visible box, that shrunk and took off his head. It wasn't training anymore, his foes wanted his blood, and if Teach taught him anything, it was to never throw your blows against a foe that was sent to kill you. Naruto didn't know if he could kill the boy, but he wouldn't let the boy kill him either; whatever happened happened as far as he was concerned.

_"Was he testing me?..."_ Rey thought as he became serious with Naruto. Suddenly Naruto's keen instincts warned him as he moved out of the way, and no sooner did the ground he once stood exploded. Naruto couldn't even think as his instincts warned him of yet another attack and he dodged. It became a game of cat and mouse as Naruto dodged Rey's mysterious attacks; he couldn't even see them. Deciding to take the offense, Naruto slipped into his taijutsu style and ran on all fours towards Rey, following his instincts and dodging eact assualt against him.

_"Despite seeing his clones be killed so ruthlessly, he still charges in with no clear idea as to my abilities. The way he moves, his attacks are so wild, he shows little to no control. __He's like a animal._." Rey thought as he decided it was time to cage the beast. Naruto swung a chakara claw at Rey as it was blocked by some unseen force, but it wasn't over. Naruto watched as 4 small, but visible sparks shot towards him. They landed on the ground surrounding him and made a box, and before Naruto could even react, he was trapped.

'Fuin Kata: Demonic imprisonment...' Rey stated coldly as Naruto was trapped inside Rey's trap...

**Meanwhile...**

Hinata wasn't fairing well with Fey. The girl's bloodlust was almost as pure and deadly as Una's. And what was worse, Hinata couldn't pump her chakara into any of Fey's chakara points. Fey was trained in expeling foreign chakara before any damage was done, Hinata had to rely on her more physical jutsus. There was one thing Hinata noticed about Fey. She hadn't used any elemental jutsus since she was seperated from her brother. Speaking of her brother, the chills down Hinata's spine told her Naruto was in trouble, but she couldn't afford to get distracted.

Fey was relentless with her strikes, Fey learned early on not to use any chakara in her blows, as they were plenty strong enough to do damage to the smaller girl. Fey would throw a right hook and Hinata would block it, Fey would then counter by doing a spinning jump kick aimed at Hinata's head as Hinata would duck. Before Hinata could capitalize, Fey would throw a dould handed axe slam at Hinata as Hinata dodged, and not a second too soon as the ground she once stood on was reduced to rubble. In a fist fight Hinata would surely lose and she knew that. While she could sap a foe of their strength, if her chakara wasn't able to make contact with the foes, then she would only waste her chakara. Hinata changed her tempo as she slipped into her modified taijutsu. Hinata rushed Fey as she threw fists instead of palms at Fey, and Fey had to admit. Being hit by the new style stung her arms. It wasn't painful, just kind of annoying. As Hinata threw a right hook, Fey caught it and didn't waste a second. Ignoring the stinging sensations, Fey charged her left fist with chakara as she punched Hinata in the side of the face, unleashing the burst in Hinata's face. Hinata was thrown back, but quickly righted herself.

'You demons make much better sport than most! Your reserves are larger than most, your stamina is superb, it's all so EXCITING!' Fey yelled with glee by the fact she forced Hinata back with a chakara burst from her fist. Even with Hinata's enhanced Byakugan, she couldn't get a read on Fey. At times Fey would use only taijutsu so that Hinata couldn't use her chakara against her, then she'd surprise Hinata with a chakara punch. She was Hinata's worse foe, a opponent that completely repelled her clan's taijutsu. Then Hinata thought, maybe she was fighting the wrong person. A switch wouldn't work, as her and Naruto were too far, but instead of trying to fight Fey physically, why not try so mentally? Hinata's smile didn't go unnoticed by Fey as she grinned as well.

'Have you finally lost it? I don't blame you, we both can see this is a one sided fight!' Fey said as she tried to throw a haymaker filled with chakara at Hinata, but Hinata was ready. Hinata used her Hollow palms to steal her chakara, and instead of launching it back, Hinata threw it in another direction.

'I know what you're thinking, she's really lost it. Can't even hit a target right in her face. Now here's what I'm thinking, why am I wasting my time on this silly girl?' Hinata said, her smirk never leaving her face as Fey became enraged. Fey was right where Hinata wanted her...

**Meanwhile...**

Rey was content on slowly crushing Naruto as he slowly closed his eyes. The box that trapped Naruto began to shrink in size as Naruto stayed calm and began to think. Suddenly, he saw a flash of chakara from behind Rey race towards them; Naruto smiled. He took what time he had to see Rey's reaction, he didn't seem to notice the burst or care.

_"Can he actually block that?... No..."_ Naruto thought as the answer came to him as the burst knocked Rey out of focus and the box weakned for a second, but it was enough for Naruto to send a burst of chakara to destroy his container. Naruto knew about Rey's attacks and was prepared to take the knowledge to his advantage as he ran through some handseals.

Dragon, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Snake, Reverse Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Ox! 'Taju Valor Claw no jutsu!' Naruto roared as he threw out both of his hands and 2 chakara claws snaked out towards Rey. Rey simply closed his eyes as the claws were repelled. When he opened his eyes, Naruto found himself trapped once again inside the box of space and chakara. Rey was through playing games as he made the dragon handseal and a single spark rested on his fingertip. He shot the spark at Naruto and once it hit the box, it ignited inside, burning Naruto alive as he wailed in pain. Rey watched as Naruto's skin began to melt and peel off his skin, to him his mission was complete. 'Poof' or so he thought.

Out of the ground, came several of chakara claws as Rey barely managed to block them all, most pushed him into the air as he imprisoned the claws and crushed them. He looked to the ground below, expecting Naruto to launch a surprise attack from below or above. Rey held up the sheep handseal as he used his chakara to scan for any different chakara signatures beneath him, but he found nothing. He found it odd that Naruto would just leave, until he heard an expolsion come from where his sister was located. He quickly ran towards her with a deadly look of anger..

Naruto's plan worked!

_"I guess I owe you one Kitsune teme."_ Naruto said to his inner demon

**"Oh you'll pay for it one way or the other..."** Yang Kyuubi stated as he faded into Naruto's mind. He still didn't know how Hinata would pull it off, but he trusted her with his life; literally. Naruto needed to prepare as he went through many handseals...

**Meanwhile, with Hinata...**

Hinata had to rely on the Yin Kyuubi's power as she evaded yet another Fuuton and Katon combination jutsu. And although her clothes were slightly burned and she had several burns alongside her left leg and arm, she was sure her plan would work.

Snake, Horse, Rabbit, Ox, Rat! 'Suiton: Desert Oasis no jutsu!' Fey shouted as she poured chakara into the ground beneath them and spewed a stream of water that rushed towards Hinata.

Ox, Dog, Rat, Dragon, Boar! Raiton: Static Jolt no jutsu.' Rey said as he channeled lightning chakara and unleashed a huge spark that hit the water and became electrified! Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to see what would happen if she were hit. Hinata jumped high into a tree to stay above the stream as it washed down the trail. Hinata dashed out of the way of the swift twins as they attempted to cut her down with twin blade swords. Hinata quickly pulled out her smooth set of Hibben Daggers, she hadn't had any practice with them, but the way she planned to use them, she wouldn't need it. Hinata wrapped small wires around the hilts as she applied chakara and threw them at Fey and Rey. The twins barely saw the weapons as they whizzed right past their heads, with a flick of her wrists and a shift in her chakara flow to the wires, Hinata was able to make them zig zag towards Fey and Rey. Instead of using his repellant jutsu, Rey just knocks it out of the way with a kunai as does Fey.

_"Just as I thought..."_ Hinata was confident in her plan. She had finally figured out how to beat these twins, and she needed Naruto's help to do it. She knew he needed time to prepare their finale, so it was up to her to stall. Hinata rushed both twins, Daggers in hand as she attempted swift and precise swipes at Fey and when Rey would try to intervene, Hinata would smoothly dodge his attacks and throw her daggers to distant them. The key was to keep the seperate for only a few moments, as Hinata would be too close to Fey for Rey to use his jutsu. Fey tried to add chakara to her strikes as to put distant between her and Hinata, but Hinata made her pay for it, her daggers were made with special materials that allowed her to apply chakara to them and store it. Hinata was using her daggers to cut up Fey's arms from the inside as Fey blindly dodged Hinata's swipes.

Suddenly, Hinata and Fey were trapped inside a sealed box, only Fey wasn't really there. Hinata was shocked to see that in a matter of seconds, too fast even for her Byakugan to see, Fey was replaced with a log with a explosion tag ready to go... BOOM! The explosion sent a shockwave that shattered Rey's seal. Hinata laid there, content that she at least slowed them down as Fey and Rey walked up to her.

'Haha gotcha! I had to admit, those chakara cuts hurt like alot, but it was worth it!' Fey said as she teased and taunted Hinata

'Yes you had me worried for a moment. You saw that when together we can perform elemental combinations, but at the same time, we block off our own separate abilities. When we are apart we lose our abilities to use elements, but we can use our abilities. I don't know how, but you told that other demon about us, let him get away while you deal with the both of us yourself. You have far more honor than the first demon, I'll admit, but seriously. Even if we're close, we can rely messages to the other through telepathy.' Rey states finding twisted joy in revealing he knew of Hinata's plan the whole time, and yet still let her have her hope of escaping alive. It was over for her as the twins slowly approached her, adding insult to injury as they took Hinata's daggers and put them slowly to her throat.

'I guess you friend isn't coming...' Rey said as he finally slit her throat. 'Poof'

'You talk too much...' The twins heard a grim voice say, and with that their world turned to darkness. Inside the darkness, their sight was taken from them as the twins frantically tried to find one another.

'FEY!' Rey shouted telepathically but he got no response. figuring it was a genjutsu, Rey tried to release it, but the darkness remained.

'Oh no boy... Ain't no releasin' this... Oh no you in it for the long haul...' the grim voice said as Rey tried to find out where the voice came from. It was like the voice was everywhere...

'I am the darkness boy... You in my neck of da woods nah... It's time...' the darkness said with a devilish laugh as Rey for once was terrified.

'W-w-what are you? What time is it? WHAT DO YOU WANT! Rey shouted as he launched his chakara in every direction he could think of.

'Oh dats a fancy jutsu. Haven't seen that one in a while... Yeah it's been a long minute since I torture me a guy with that jutsu... What was it called? Psycho Boost no jutsu?' the darkness asked as Rey was hit with a chilling revaluation.

'Oh yeah I remember now. As long as a target is within visual range than you can channel chakara to the brain and launch it through the eyes. It can even be used defensively as long as you see the attack coming.' The darkness said as he broke down Rey's jutsu to it's core.

'Oh yeah but I ain't talkin' no more...' the darkness stated as Rey felt a chill rush his entire being as he tried to throw up a barrier.

'Oh none of that boy...' the darkness said as it ripped Rey's last defense apart and Rey was engulfed by darkness. His screams muffled by the ever looming nothingness.

Fey watched helplessly as her brother was mind raped. His eyes were black and she could only imagine the hell he was suffering as she stood there; crying. She looked up at Hinata and Naruto, and the beast that was next to them. a 4'8" ft pitch black fox that had one of its 3 tail tips on her brother's head. Hinata had her dagger to Fey's throat as she took in shallow breathes.

'How?...' Fey asked as Hinata and Naruto smiled darkly.

'I'll let Hinata explain as it was her plan.' Naruto said as he sat back. Hinata felt a little meek about it, but decided to shed some light on them.

'Shadou san can you please release him?' Hinata asked so sweetly.

'Uggh not if you ask me so nicely! Are you two seriously Noel's apprentices'? She's getting soft.' Shadou said with a sigh as he looked into his own little warped ninjutsu and smiled devilishly. In honesty he didn't want to stop.

'Can you stop so I can crush his hopes of survival just like he tried to do to me and Naru kun?' Hinata said more than asked, and the smile she gave with it held no room for objection. With a sigh, Shadou released him as Hinata gave him plenty of time to recover from his experience.

'See once I figured out your trick, I mentally told Naru kun all he needed to know. By setting off a explosive tag, I cleverly led you to me Rey, while not drawing suspicion from Fey. I knew Naru kun and I weren't going to be able to beat the two of you seperately, and even if we joined forces, we were simply too worn out from last night to beat you. I needed to give Naru kun time to summon a kitsune that could end you time as a whole, and at the same time, be able to control said summon.' Hinata stated with confidence as Naruto chuckled smugly.

'But that still doesn't explain how you were able to survive that explosion, or how the damn fox caught up to us!' Rey said trying to find sense in all of this.

'Doesn't matter boy, dead men need no explanation..' Shadou stated as he ran towards Rey and was ready to bite his head clean off his shoulders. 'Poof' Shadou vanished as Naruto and Hinata wearily made their way back to town. Whether they wanted to admit it or not, they were exhausted. Once the adrenaline, and demonic chakara stopped flowing, all their wounds were felt and boy did they feel it. Naruto literally had more than half his chakara devoured by Shadou as payment for being summoned. Not only that but the jutsus he used and the chakara it took to call Shadou forth. Hinata's burns and bruises were getting worse and she was low on chakara herself. But they walked hand in hand, not only as a way to stay balanced but maybe as something more. Not even a date is a date when your a shinobi in training...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait everyone. As I said, I've been real busy and haven't had time to type, but fear not! I have not given up on this and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to show you all a more ninja focused Naruto and Hinata. No more shyness when your life depends on it, and no more just charging in like a mad man, no from hear forward, we have a more ninja friendly program for you all to read. The next fight will have more jutsus, and Leon shows off more of his Kekkai Genkais! Next Chapter: Oni's Rebellion


	15. Oni's Rebellion

'...': Speech

**Kyuubi or Deity speech**

_"..." Thoughts_

'...': Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: So what's your excuse this time hm?

Anewbyss: Hmm let's see, I'm a College Freshmen. I'm a double major in Art emphasis on Grpahic Design & English, and finals are less than 2 weeks away.

Naruto: Oh... Well in that case let's just give the fans a show!

Anewbyss: I don't own Naruto, I don't have the time to.

* * *

Ira was beyond pissed as he saw just what his daughter and heiress was about to do with that demon.

'Alexis get away from that demon!' Ira demanded as Alexis cowarded in fear under her father's wrath; an action that didn't go unnoticed by Leon.

_"Damn just what we need, how did he find us here anyway?"_ Leon thought as he broke the embrace between himself and Alexis. The crowd of festival goers all left in a panicked frenzy as Leon, Alexis and Ira were in the center.

**"Careful Leon, this guy isn't here just to take Alexis back with him..."** Dyi-Edge stated as he could sense the kill intent that leaked off Ira like a faucet. Ira couldn't think straight as what was happening ran through his mind. His own flesh and blood being turned into a demon abd to make matters worse was smitten by the one demon he hated most of all.

'Alexis Hawethrone, get away from that beast now and get over here. We have to get you back to the estate and rip that demon right out of you and then we'll have a talk with your mother and see if she can't get you to see which side you belong on.' Ira stated trying to keep his rage in check. Ira needed to get his daughter away from the demon so that whatever curse the demon put on her would be broken. Alexis was beside herself, she didn't want to upset her father, but she also didn't want to abandon Leon. How many times has she seen people mistreat him, how many times has she swore to herself she'd never leave him?

**"Oh just perfect."** Hitofuki said within Alexis' mind shocking her.

_"You're awake already?"_ Alexis thought to the 2 tailed cat as said cat just yawned.

**"That father of yours has a big mouth... How did this happen? I'm freakin' Hitofuki! The Twin Tailed Cat Hanyou, reduced to being sealed in a child."** Hitofuki cried as there was no way out judging by the strength of the seal. Alexis just sweatdropped at the cat hanyou's whinning.

'ALEXIS GET OVER HERE NOW!' Ira roared as Alexis flinched under the chakara her father let out. Leon could tell Alexis was at the cross road. She was loyal to her clan, but her heart was keeping her from betraying him. Leon couldn't let her choose between family and him.

'Just go over there idiot.' Leon said coldly as Alexis looked at him like he was crazy. She knew what he was doing, but...

'NO father! I refuse to side with ignorant people that judge others before getting to know them. I accept Leon and the others for who they are and I choose to seal the cat hanyou within me to protect my real family. I love you father, but this is my life, my choice so deal with it.' Alexis stated as she prepared herself for the fight of her life. Ira stood in silence as his daughter's words hit him like a raiton jutsu.

'I see... The demon's curse has you completely under their control... Don't worry my daughter, I'll free you from them whether you like it or not!' Ira stated as he opened a rift hole without using any handseals as he vanished.

'Shit, get ready Alexis!' Leon said as Alexis went through her own handseal knowing what her father was going to do.

Monkey, Boar, Rat, Rooster, Hare, **Cat! **'Oni Kata: Demon Sensory no jutsu!' Alexis roared not even knowing where the jutsu came from as her pupils slitted looking like that of a feline's.

**"You can thank me later with some fish."** Hitofuki stated as Alexis could make out a thin layer of chakara racing towards Leon.

'Leon look out on your right!' Alexis warned as Leon evaded a chakara filled fist as Ira appeared right where she said she would.

_"What sorcerey is this? She can track me?"_ Ira thought as he decided he needed to distance his daughter from this demon and fast.

Ox, Snake, Dragon, Boar, Monkey, Tiger! 'Fuuton: Gale palm jutsu!' Ira proclaimed as fuuton chakara gathered in the palm of his hand, completely coating it in a gust of winds as he thrusted it at Alexis. Alexis dodged the blow, but with a single Hare handseal the gust became a miniature tornado as it swept Alexis off her feet and carried her away. With that out of the way, Ira put his focus back on the demon that "stole" his daughter away from him.

"I always did tell the Youkaikage that you should have been killed. A beast that kills his own mother doesn't deserve to LIVE!" Ira roared as he rushed Leon with speed Leon hadn't seen since his Teacher. Ira throw a haymaker as Leon blocked, but the force behind it sent him flying as he crashed into one of the festival rides.

**"Leon what the hell are you doing?"** Dyi- Edge asked sensing that his Custos' mind was somehwere else. Leon didn't respond as he went through handseals of his own.

Monkey, rat, dragon 'Gummi bunshin jutsu!' Leon roared as he made 5 bunshins as each one rushed Ira blindly. How dare Ira tell him he didn't deserve to live? How dare he bring Leon's mother into this fight? As if Leon didn't already know the tentant inside him had a hand in his mother's death. As if he wasn't constantly reminded of how HE killed his mother, of how her blood was spilled by his hands!

Ira smirked at the boy's patehtic jutsu as if he didn't know the jutsu's hidden purpose.

Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Rat, Dragon, Boar, Monkey, Hare! 'Fuuton: Crushing Winds jutsu!' Ira roared as he released fuuton chakara all around him as the chakara intensified the area around him, crushing the bunshin into the pavement as the splattered the ground. Furious that Ira defeated his jutsu so easuly, Leon rushed Ira as he leapt into the air and threw a roundhouse kick that Ira easily caught and slammed Leon into the pavement with such force that it created a small crater. Leon didn't have time to wince in pain as Ira came down on him with a elbow drop that Leon barely escaped as Ira didn't leave himself open. Ira used his momentum to do a dropkick that caught Leon off guard as it sent him flying through on of the festival tents as the people inside screamed and ran for the exit.

**"Leon you're not thinking straight! You have to get it together!" **Dyi-Edge warned as he could feel Leon's rage slowly awaken the First Stage of Death. Leon couldn't even hear him as the ringing in his head was drowning out all reason. All Leon wanted was to have fun and spend time with Alexis, so why couldn't people see that? Why couldn't people see that he was like other kids his age? He had feelings to, he loved, he hurt just like anyone else! The rage within him was becoming too much for him to handle as it literally leaked out. A new form of chakara he hadn't felt in so long was pouring out of him as the tent was destroyed. Ira wasn't fazed by the display before him as the uproar of chakara dispelled Leon's genjutsu, revealing his true form.

'And so the demon reveals himself...' Ira said as he prepared himself.

**'You have no idea.**' Leon said with a demonic overtone as he went through handseals so fast that Ira couldn't keep up.

**'First Stage of Hell: Wrath!**' Leon wailed as a power erupted from deep within. Deep within his mindscape, a door with the Kanji for rage was forced open as all its contents were released as Leon's body began to morph. His horn grew, his fangs became more sharp and his muscles began to bulge almost painfully. Even his weights were forced off as Ira for the first time knew fear. Not wanting to give the demon any time, Ira went through handseals as quickly as his hands would allow.

Rooster, Hare, Tiger, Boar, Rat, Dog, Dragon! 'Fuuton: Twin Dragon's Gust jutsu!' Ira roared as he pumped massive amounts of fuuton charkara into his hands as gusts of wind spiraled aound his open hands. As he closed his hands, a vortex of wind took the shape of roaring dragon heads as the soared towards Leon. A kanji for Wrath was burned into Leon's forhead as he let out a agonized wail and ran right towards the twin dragon heads as the jutsu struck him with all its might, but Leon simply took the jutsu and continued to run towards Ira until he was right in his face and unleashed a punch that Ira dodged. Good thing to, because the ground Ira once stood on exploded under Leon's might. Leon simply went beserk as he threw sloppy, yet devastating blows at Ira that Ira was forced to dodge, until Leon got in a kick to Ira's ribs as a sickening crunch could be heard. The kick sent Ira flying as Leon soon went after him with blind rage that would mean Ira's death...

**Meanwhile, Inside Leon's Mindscape**

Dyi- Edge was having a difficult time trying to force back the rushing waves of pent up anger Leon stored away. Dyi- Edge knew something was wrong right after Ira made the comment about Leon's mother, but he didn't think things would get this out of control. He had to act fast too, otherwise the other Stages would be met as well. It only took one Stage to trigger the others, but Wrath was always the hardest of the 7 to end and Wrath just so happen to be the one he was faced with.

**"Damn you Leon, you're going to owe me BIG for this! I'll see to it you don't read those manga you love so much for a YEAR!"** Dyi- Edge stated as he pumped more of his demonic chakara into closing the door as it merely budged a little. This was going to take a while...

**Back with Ira and Leon**

Ira was finding it increasingly difficult to best this demon child as everything he threw at him did nothing but make the boy stronger. Leon was blinded by his rage as he continued to take every punch, kick, and jutsu Ira threw at him. He was going to make this man pay for what he said, how dare he judge him? He didn't even know him, he knew nothing of suffering!

'Grand Breakthrough no jutsu!' Alexis roared as a thypoon blew through the area and swept her father away. Alexis felt the surge in chakara and knew things had taken a turn for the worse.

_"Listen you furball, I'm going to need some of your chakara and I'm gonna need it now!"_ Alexis thought to Hitofuki as she looked at Leon's demonic form. Sensing the doom, Hitfuki complied, though she didn't like it. A dark greenish chakara leaked out of Alexis' body as she doubled over in pain.

'Well I should've known...' Alexis chuckled to herself as she didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did, but she knew she needed it just to stand next to Leon's blood red chakara. Alexis slowly approached Leon as he let out a demonic wail that forced her back.

'Leon... Leon its me Lexi chan. N-now sn-snap out o-of it already.' Alexis said nervously, but her words didn't even get to Leon as he walked over to her and lifted her off the ground by her head. The boy's chakara was strong enough to burn through her demonic chakara and was beginning to burn her scalp as she held in her pained screams. Alexis sighed as she had a feeling talking to him wouldn't work, in this state actions spoke louder. So, with all the strength she couls muster, Alexis whipped back and slapped Leon, though the chakara slowed down the blow to where she merely touched his face.

'Lion kun... Remember when you beat up that boy for calling me your whore? Or the time you taught me the Gummi Bunshin? I was so happy, because it made me feel closer to you.. You are always keeping things bottled up, you always just push things to the side... But you don't have to anymore. I'm here, you never have to hide your emotions from me. So let it all out, I can take it.' Alexis stated with a bloody smile and with that, the chakara vanished. The kanji disappeared as Leon went back to his original state.

'I-I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean it mom... I didn't mean to kill you.' Leon said with teary eyes as he embraced Alexis. He cried out all his pain, all the years of feeling responsible for what happened. He just let it out as Alexis embraced him lovingly.

'No one that's important blames you Lion kun.' Alexis stated as she rubbed the boy's back soothingly as Leon calmed down. Leon looked Alexis in her eyes of jade as he smiled. Their little moment was ruined as Ira made his appearance known.

'Alright Ira teme, you're presence is ruining a otherwise perfect day. So let me introuduce you to the Mifune Clan's grand Kekkei Genkai! Deko-Do Metsuki!' Leon roared as he channeled chakara into his eyes as the went from blood red to a metallic silver. 2 yellow rings could be seen in his eyes as Leon gazed at Ira with new insight.

_"Hawethrone Ira. Threat Level: A, Kekkai Genkai: Worm Tunnel, Nature Affinity: Fuuton, Chakara Affinity: None. Known jutsu level: B+, number of known jutsu: 55 all fuuton weakspots: Legs."_ Leon thought as his new eyes allowed him to analyze his opponent as if reading a stat sheet of him. With all the information he needed, Leon was ready for his opponent as Alexis smiled. Ira knowing full well what those eyes could do, opened a rift hole as he vanished, but Leon was ready as was Alexis as she read his movements. Leon went through handseals as he awaited his chance to strike.

_"Leon he'll appear behind you!"_ Alexis told him mentally as he nodded as to not alert Ira.

Rat, Boar, Snake, Dragon, Hare, Horse, Dog, Dragon, Ram!

'You're mine Demon!' Ira roared as he appeared behind, only Leon was ready.

'Psyche, Rebellion Bullet no jutsu!' Leon roared as he thursted a 3 layered compacted giant sphere of combustible chakrara at Ira. The 1st layer blew away Ira's shirt, while the 2nd layer sent a shockwave inside his body and destroyed various organ, and the final layer exploded sending Ira soaring through the festval until his body came to a skitted stop. Leon, for Alexis' sake, avoided vital organs though the jutsu itself did a number on the Hawethrone Clan Head. Ira had his ass handed to him as his face lay in the dirt, unable to move and left in terrible internal and external pain. Leon, along with Alexi walked up to the fallen Clan Head as Leon looked down on him.

'You know, it's people like you that really piss me off. You think you're above everyone and as soon as someone comes along that's stronger, you label them. You fear their power and envy it as well, the only real demon I see here is you. For all your talk of how I killed my mother, at least I had no control over it. You willingly attacked your own daughter, you could have killed her even and for what? Because of the people she chooses to be with? You're a failure as a Clan Head and as a father, now willow in your own blood and feel true shame.' Leon said as he and Alexis left the man to find his siblings. He had quite the tale to tell them and not even Alexis could save the man from the punishment he would endure, that is if he were to be punished. Because not too far from where Ira lay defeated, Sylene watched and smiled at her otou.

* * *

Ok so I know this is VERY overdue. I'd like to apologize to any of my fans that are still there and to those that gave up hope. I have not abandoned this fic, just being a College freshman takes alot of your time away. As my way of saying sorry, I'm going to be posting another chapter today before I go to sleep! And if I have time, I'll post yet another chapter! Hope you liked Leon's other Kekkai Genkai, and before you even say anything I'll clear it up for you, NO it is NOT a sharingan rip off. The Deko-Do Metsuki (Decode Eyes) doesn't let you copy a person's movement or jutsu like the Sharingan does. It allows you to decode a foe's weakness, how many jutsus they know, their chakara and nature affinity, if they can use genjutsu, and what they specialize in. At the moment, it isn't mastered, but you'll see more of it later on in the story along with his other Kekkai Genkai's but that's later on. Next chapter is Air Strike, see you there!


	16. Air Strike

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Una: Hell yeah finally Una gets some action!

Merei: Must you always swear Una? It's unladylike

Una: Uh and your point?

Anewbyss: The point is lets just get this show started... Women

*Dodges Arrows*

Anewbyss: Shit, I don't own Naruto and I regret NOTHING!

* * *

'Una I need you to go Ape ass on her, can you do that?' Merei asked as she needed time to carry out her plan.

'Uh do you even need to ask?' Una asked as she stomped the ground. The force of her strike kicked up a chunk of earth as she grabbed it and flung it at Erin as Erin commanded Vileger to soar higher into the sky to evade the attack. Una slammed her fist into the ground as more earth was uprooted as she cartwheel kicked it at Erin who simply evaded the attacks by dancing in the sky on her dragon.

'Come on is this all you can do?' Erin taunted as she went through handseals

Boar, Ram, Dragon! 'Katon: Dragonbreathe justu!' Erin stated as she channeled chakara into Vileger who took in the chakara into her mouth and let out a stream of green fire as it raced towards Una. Una kicked up more earth as she used it to shield herself from the flames until Vileger let up on the jutsu. Una flung the chunk of earth at Erin as Erin simply gazed at the boulder as it stopped in midair and was sent right back at Una with double the speed. Una punched the boulder as it shattered into pubbles. Erin was getting bored, until she noticed something was off.

'Where's the other demon?' Erin asked as she looked around only to hear,

'Kuchiyose no justu: Sora!' Merei proclaimed smoke rose from a section of the forest as Una smirked. Out of the smoke soared a red feathered hawk equal in size as Vileger herself. The hawk soared towards Una as she hopped onto the massive predator bird anf they soared high into the sky.

'Merei chan how nice of you to summon after all this time.' Sora said as she looked at her foe and grimaced.

'As you can see Sora chan this is not play time. I'll need you on your best behavior, we wouldn't want a repeat of that time you chased that boy around the village trying to rip him in two.' Merei stated as the hawk giggle sheepishly.

'Aw Me Me chan I was only kidding. Besides the boy called you a bitch in my presence, it was totally justified.' Sora defended as she remembered that day all too well.

_"I bet that kid didn't bother her after that."_ Sora thought as Erin had had enough of their little reunion.

Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Hare, Tiger! Katon: Phoenix Flower jutsu!' Erin proclaimed as she focused her gathered chakara into Vileger as said dragon unleased boulder sized fireballs at Sora as Sora quickly soared around the fireballs and flew right towards Vileger.

'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' Una proclaimed as she made 10 bunshins of Sora and 5 of herself as she hurled one clone at Vileger only for Erin to stop it in its tracks and fling it back at them as Merei went through her own handseals.

Rooster, Horse, Rat, Dog, Ram, Monkey, Snake! 'Fuuton: Gale Arrows no jutsu!' Merei proclaimed as the clouds around her spun and formed a quiver of wind arrows, but she wasn't done there.

Hare, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Rooster! 'Senkou Kata: Senkou Arrows no jutsu!' Merei proclaimed as light green chakara spiraled and formed drill like arrows as she put all but one in her quiver. Sora flew right past Vileger at an alarming speed as Merei took aim and fired a Senkou arrow at Vileger, sensing the arrow approach, Vileger rose into the sky as the arrow didn't even come near her.

_"Odd, instead of sending the arrow back at me, she evaded it..."_ Merei thought as Sora flew towards Vileger once more and swiped at her with her talons, Vileger flew high into the sky and nosedived towards Sora as Sora evaded the strike. Merei took out one of her Gale arrows and fired it at Erin as she sent the arrow back at Merei as Sora did a barrel rool to dodge.

'Hey Sora do you think you can get close to that overgrown lizard?' Una asked as Sora scoffed. Sora soared towards Vileger as Vileger unleased more fireballs at the hawk, but Sora danced around the fireballs getting within range as Una threw her remaining bunshin at the dragon. Erin saw this and repeled them as the fell to their deaths. Before Erin could even react, a Senkou arrow whised right past her as she nearly dodged the arrow having a small amount of her chakara drained.

_"So she can't keep that Kekkai Genkai up hm?"_ Merei thought as the chakara from Erin came back to her as she held it in the palm of her hand.

'Make use of this Una for it's probably the last we'll get.' Merei stated as she gave the chakara to Una.

'Kage bunshin no jutsu!' Una proclaimed as a vile of smoke rose from her shielding Sora with the rest of the clouds.

_"So they think they can fool me with more Kage Bunshins hm?"_ Erin thought as she went through handseals

Rooster, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Dragon, Dog, Hare! 'Fuuton: Dragon Twister no jutsu!' Erin proclaimed as fuuton chakara gathered into Vileger's wings as she unleashed twisters from both her wings that tore through the sky blowing razor winds across the sky, the winds blew the smoke away revealing Sora who was cut by some of the high winds, some of Una's clones were blown off Sora as the fell to the ground below.

Dragon, Ox, Hare, Boar, Tiger, Snake, Ram, Ox, Rooster! 'Fuuton: Feather Blades no jutsu!' Merei and Sora proclaimed as Merei gathered fuuton chakara into Sora's feathers as Sora shot her feathers at Vileger as a torrent of wind covered feathers rained at her. Erin reserved as many as she could, before Vileger had to evade the rest, though some managed to cut her. Vileger, not being one for pain soared towards Sora as Sora flew away from her. Sora was told about Erin's Kekkai Genkai and knew that if she got close enough, Erin could cancel her.

Doing the Dragon handseal, Erin channeled chakara for Vileger who used it to fire balls of fire at Sora who would evade the attacks. Vileger flew above Sora and unleashed a stream of fire as Sora continued to evade the stream, doing barrel rolls and sudden nosedives to evade.

'I can't keep this up for long Me Me chan, the Dragon's wings are longer and more agile than my own. Please tell me you have a plan?' Sora asked as the flames were getting closer and closer with each passing second. Merei for her credit did in fact have a plan, but it was risky.

'Yes I do, head for that cloud straight above us.' Merei said as Sora soared right above them using every once of her strength to outfly Vileger who was firing balls of fire at them, one managed to hit them as Sora winced but kept at her ascend. Once Sora flew through the cloud a loud 'Poof' was heard as 20 Unas fell onto the surprised Vileger. Erin quickly sent some of the bunshins to their deaths on the ground, but couldn't stop all of them as a a taijutsu battle was waged on the dragon. Vileger flailed around trying to throw the Unas off of her as Erin dodged a left hook, only to be caught with a leg sweep as she lost her balance and fell backwards. Another Una elbow dropped Erin as she coughed up some blood, before she righted herself and did a highkick to the Una bunshins face making it go 'poof'.

Merei took out 2 Senkou arrows and a single fuuton arrow and fired them all at Vileger and Erin as Vileger was struck by a Senkou arrow and Erin managed to use a Una bunshin as a shield and dodge the other arrow. The chakara from Vileger was used to heal Sora as Una put out the fire that was consuming her tailfeathers.

'Damn demons... Think you're better than us because you have a little edge huh? Well we humans have an edge of our own!' Erin stated as she took a soldier pill to replenish her chakara and strength. Erin knew that she had to finish this soon as Vileger was starting to show signs of tiring.

'Alright Vileger I think it's time you went back, tell you know who its time.' Erin stated with a smirk as Vileger let out a sigh of relief as she went back to the summoning world.

'What the hell is she doing is she trying to get herself killed?' Una shouted as they saw Erin skydive towards the ground, not seeing she was going through handseals.

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram! 'Kuchiyose no justu: Ryu!' Erin proclaimed as a plume of smoke filled the sky. Seconds later, a 56 ft long Chinese Dragon with black scales and yellow underbelly rose from the smoke and slithered in the air like a long snake.

'Erin what is the meaning of this? You are only allowed to summon me when facing a great evil!' Ryu roared at his summoner having half a mind to return to his home and letting her fall to her death. Erin for her part was too exhausted to argue with the Summon King of Dragons.

'Ryu sama I wouldn't summon you if I wasn't. Over there on top of the hawk are two demons that have plagued our village for years! I've been sent to end there reign of terror.' Erin stated as the Dragon looked at the two and indeed smelled demonic blood coursing through their veins.

'Very well then, I'll see to it that they know and fear the name Ryu!' Ryu said as he let out a thunderous roar as he soared towards Sora at a speed not even the great Hawk could keep up with.

'Oh that's bullshit! I haven't plagued anyone from this god forsaken village since the day I was born!' Una screamed outraged that the bitch would lie just to get the Dragon to fight for her. Sora unleased more feather blades at Ryu who only swatted them aside like they were flies. Ryu went through handseals with his many hands

'Katon: Dragon Maximum jutsu!' Ryu roared as he let out a stream of flames that coated his form as he continued to soar towards Sora, Sora tired to evade the flaming assualt, but Ryu flew too fast as her side was struck and consumed by flames as she let out a shriek of agony. Merei shot Senkou arrows and Fuuton arrows at the King of Dragons who moved so fast, it appeared he vanished for a minute and then reappeared the next. He moved like a snake in the air as his body would slither from any attack thrown at him and counter with a fireball the size of a expanded  
Akimichi as Sora tried to dodge only to be struck by the sheer size of the fireballs. Sora took most of the attacks as she would roll to protect her summoner.

'That's enough Sora chan, please put us on the ground and go back home to rest.' Merei said as Sora reluctantly did as told, after they were safely on the ground, Sora left in a massive poof as Una and Merei looked up at the massive Dragon slithering in the sky.

'This is bad Merei chan, I doubt any of your birds can fuck with that.' Una said as Ryu began to circle them as Merei sighed. Una was right, not even the Hawk Queen herself would be a match for a Dragon, though Merei was sure summoning the King of Dragons himself was no easy matter. Erin had to be exhausted after such a feet meaning that if they could somehow get the Dragon to leave of his own will then they could end this. That's easier said than done though as Una couldn't summon, and their attacks without one would itch the Dragon King at the most.

_"Dragons are said to be noble creatures that only fight evil... Maybe we've been fighting this battle wrong the entire time..."_ Merei thought as an idea was formed.

'Una I need you to get ready, if this works you can use your "Beserker State" to kill the girl.' Merei said as Una had a evil grin on her face loving whatever Merei had planned already.

_"Eternity."_ Merei called out to the Deity as said Deity awoke with a yawn.

**"Yes my child what may I do to help?" **Eternity asked as she searched Merei's mind and found her answer. The wings on Eternity's back molted as all her Pure Chakara poured out and consumed Merei in a burst of light.

'What the hell are they doing? Get them Ryu before they can summon one of their demon brethen!' Erin commanded as Ryu soared towards the two ready to devour this great evil, only what he saw looked anything but. Merei was coated in the most divine and purest chakara he had every seen from a mortal, and the angelic wing that shot from her back made her appear to be one of Kami's celestial beings. Ryu stopped his attack as he looked at this girl, sensing no kind of evil intent, no form of evil from this girl.

'Ryu what are you doing? Kill them NOW!' Erin commanded only for Ryu to throw her off of him.

'Silence human! I told you that I only fight great evils that are the scorge of the earth, but this being before me. She holds no such evil, no ill will, she is of pure heart her chakara being an indication. Please forgive me young maiden, for I was decieved by this vile little girl. I see now that the clan that holds my contract is no longer of pure heart.' Ryu stated as he bowed to Merei.

'You are forgiven Great Dragon King, my tentant speaks highly of you and your kind. I am honored to be in your presence.' Merei said as she too bowed to the great Dragon King.

'Ryu how dare you bow to a demon? Can't you see this is just some genjutsu trick to make you turn against us?' Erin yelled as she was silenced by Ryu's stern glare.

'How dare you insult me by thinking I can not see through a genjutsu casted by humans? It is you who has been blinded by the hate of your clan if you can not see how pure and divine this girl is. Despite all your so called village has put her through, she has yet to act like the demon you claim she is! In fact, she has yet to show me any signs of her so called demon heritage while you my dear have shown me that the Ohana Clan has fallen greatly over the years! I refuse to serve such arrogant and ignorant humans and my children with serve you NO more! I have spoken!' Ryu declared as he left in a colossal plume of smoke. When it was gone, Erin's summoning scroll for the dragons was in the hands of Merei herself as Erin seethed in anger.

'You... You damn DEMONS! Your trickery knows no limits as it even has the Dragons fooled into believing you are divine! Nothing is divine about your kind, You only bring about destruction and death where ever you go! I swear even without the Dragon's help I'll see to it you breath your last breath!' Erin stated as she took another soldier pill regaining some of her chakara as she charged Merei, only for Una to caught her mid stride and slam her into the ground.

'You know you've been getting on my nerves as of late with all this demon hate talk. We are so sick of you damn humans thinking your better than us or we're beneath you, if anything, you're beneath us!' Una stated as she channeled demonic chakara throughout her body as she began to change. She grew to nearly 12 ft as her muscles bluged, her skin became blood red, 4 horns wrapped around her head and a tail sprouted and slammed on the ground as Erin looked in horror at the transformed Una.

'Y-y-y-you really are demons!' Erin screamed as she tried to flee on for her hands and feet to be trapped by earth cufflings.

**'Never said I wasn't! The Dragons saw purity in Merei, not me!** Una stated in a demonic tone as she lifted her massive foot over Erin, who could only beg for her life as Una laughed devilishly as stomped the life right out of her in a bloody mess. After stomping Erin into a pile of crushed bones and organs, she wiped her foot of her remains as she reverted back into her original state.

'Honestly, you Beserker hanyous are a messy lot.' Merei stated as she strapped the Scroll on her back and made her way to their home, with Una right behind her not knowing that a shadow stalks them.

* * *

Phew 2 chapters in one day man that was time consuming. Oh well lucky for you guys, I plan to write one more, though I might not get it done tonight I'll try as I have a lot to make up for! Well see ya next time!


	17. Path of Destruction

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Anewbyss: I'm on fire with these updates! 3 in one day? Man am I good or what? Gotta give the fans what they want!

Desro: Yes give the fans what they want. They want me so don't hold back! I want to cut this guy to pieces, I want to see his blood scattered everywhere as it rains down on me! I love the feel of blood as it goes from warm to cold and dries up like a raisin!

Anewbyss: Ok... I uh wow... Let's just... Yeah...

* * *

'Come on Desro kun, surely you can do better than that.' Shin said with a vile smile as Desro had to remain calm. Desro knew that the Toriyama Clan were too proud of their Kekkai Genkai to learn any Ninjutsu so he didn't have to worry about that. Any Genjutsu the boy used was quickly dispelled by his partner Amatesu, but there was still the fact that no matter what Desro threw at him, he'd just recover like it was nothing.

'If you won't attack, then I will!' Shin said darkly as he rushed Desro with his blade as he peformed a diagonal slash at Desro that Amatesu blocked by shapeshifting into a spiked blade. Desro quickly took ahold of Amatesu as he overpowered Shin and sent him flying through a tree, only for the boy to get up.

'Come on Desro, this is getting you no where.' Shin stated as he again rushed Desro with his blade as the two began a dance of blades as their blades clashed. Desro performed a horizontal slash that Shin simply took and got cut in half, only for the top half of Shin to slash vertical trying to loop off Desro's head. Desro managed to evade the attack only for his face to get a long cut across the bridge of his nose. Shin's bottom and top halfs began to reconnect as Desro went through handseals.

Semi Dragon, Tiger, Ox, Boar, Semi Snake, Horse! 'Yami Kata: Complete Darkness no jutsu!' Desro proclaimed as he channeled Yami chakara into a compressed ball and unleashed it as a beam of darkness fired and consumed Shin. Yet again Shin just rose from the jutsu unscathed. Desro was starting to feel the fatigue set in as his body was screaming in pain, the demonic chakara was eating him alive as he was forced to cancel it.

'Had enough demon? Good because I was starting to get bored. I mean none of my genjutsu worked on you, so I figured just tiring you out would have to do. I will say you lasted a lot longer than I thought you would.' Shin said as he rushed Desro and swing his blade as Desro barely dodged the diagonal swing as blood spilled from his chest. Desro looked at his own blood pool out of him, he could feel the warm blood slide down his chest and he did something Shin wasn't expecting; he laughed.

Desro laughed a manical laugh as the pain, the blood it all felt so GOOD!

'Yes yes finally! Someone I can sink my fangs into! No more holding back, no more rules! The Council has finally seen things my way! I mean if they hate me so much why keep me around right? RIGHT?' Desro stated with crazed glee as Amatesu grew to a towering Twin Head beast. Amaetsu was drooling with excitement as his drool melted the ground, Shin, not having fun anymore decided to end things as he rushed Desro once more. He expected the towering beat to do something, but it just stood there; watching as Shin got closer. Shin slahed at Desro's neck as blood gushed out, but that only made Desro laugh with glee as Shin stabbed him through the heart and then turned the blade and slahed Desro, almost cutting the boy in half. What happened next had even Shin looking on in fear.

Amatesu devoured Desro as you could see and hear his very bones being crushed by the giant beast's fangs as bloody gushed everywhere before Amatesu swallowed the remains. Suddenly Amatesu's eyes light with a demonic blaze as he let out a crazed laughter!

**"I have to thank you boy! It's been a LONG time since Desro's descended this far down... You and your clan praise your ever Kekkai Genkai. So arrogant that you believe you are above death, above ninjutsu. Well, I'll savor every moment of this! I introuduce to you, my path of Destruction!"** Amatesu, with Desro's voice as a overtone roared as everything Desro destroyed during their battle turned to chakara as Amatesu devoured it making him even stronger.

'W-what the hell is this!' Shin said as he recklessly rushed the demonic beast and began to hack and slash at the beast as Amatesu swatted him like a fly, only this time he didn't heal.

**"Fool! Did you think this whole time we used those jutsus just to take you down? We learned right away that ninjutsu have little effect on your because of your healing rate, so we destroyed the envinorment around us to give us strength! They don't call me the Deity of Destruction for nothing! For everything that is destroyed, I gain power and I can weild the very force of Destruction itself as my weapon! So I won't just kill you boy, I... WILL... DESTROY YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Amatesu roared as he stood on his two legs and lifted Shin by his head as the boy screamed in agony as the beast's mere touch was destroying him.

**"I'm so glad you heal quickly, because that means I can have so much fun with you! Oni Kata: Soul Purge no jutsu!"** Amatesu proclamied as he forced demonic chakara inside Shin's body as the boy screamed as it burned his insides, and then exploded as his body was reduced to peices. Only for the peices to regenerate and form Shin only this time his body couldn't refigure how the boy once looked and was left with a horrorifying lump of flesh.

**"Oni Kata: Hell Raising no jutsu!"** Amatesu proclaimed as mini version of himself rose from the earth as they dragged a screaming Shin down to the burning brimstone. A few moments later, Shin rose from the ground, his body churred beyond compare, but otherwise alive as Amatesu grinned with delight.

**"Katon: Pyroclasm no jutsu!'** Amatesu proclaimed as five spheres of white fire circled Shin before colliding together as the resulting explosion sorched the surrounding forest for a 2 miles radius leaving only a smoldering pile of ash that tried to regenerate, but was soon literally stomped out by Amatesu as he added Destruction chakara to his foot to destroy what was left of the body. Satisfied, Desro literally crawled out of the bowels of Amatesu as he cleaned himself off and Amatesu returned to his normal size as the two shared one last crazed look, before returning to their stotic expression.

**Back at Noel's house**

Desro walked through the door as he saw the rest of his "family" looking a little banged up.

'Hey Desro, I take it you had a little run in with some of our "fellow" shinobi as well?' Merei asked as she flipped a page of Hinata's diary and read its contents. Hinata would have objected had she known it was her diary, Merei placed a genjutsu over it to make it look like one of her gothic novels.

'Yes, apparently the Council has had enough of us and sent Clan shinobi after us. While I'm all for the complete Genocide of the Clans foolish enough to try to kill us, what with the Hanyou Scout and now Youkai Nin after us, maybe it's time we left.' Desro stated shocking some of his brethen.

"Hell no, screw that! I refuse to be bullied out of this village! This is my home now and I'll fight to stay in it if I have to!' Naruto stated determinedly as Leon smirked.

'I have to agree with Kit kun, if the Council wants a fight while we'll give it to them. They have no idea the Backlash they'll get from this.' Leon stated more than confident that his Nii chan and Nee san would back them up if need be.

'Yeah, besides if we just leave we'll be labeled Nuke Nin and be hunted for the rest of our lives.' Alexis stated as everyone had to think of their next move. Whatever they decided to do, they would have to do it as a family, meaning either they all agreed or they didn't act. Suddenly there was a knock at the door as everyone assumed battle positions. Leon decided to go see who it was and if it was an enemy, they had better have an army ready. As Leon opened the door, he was surprised to see someone he had never seen before.

'Who the hell are you?' Leon asked ready to take the guy's head off if need be. The guy before him, was in his mid 20s, his skin was a pasty white, his eyes were a stotic brown, his hair was a mess and he wore a white lab coat. The guy dug into his pocket as everyone readied themselves, only to see him pull out a black N mild.

'Hey kid got a light?' the guy asked as Leon looked at him like he was crazy. Either he was crazy and didn't notice how tense it was, or this guy just didn't care. Sighing, Leon used a weak katon jutsu and lite the end of the Black N Mild as the guy took in a puff and exhale away from Leon's face; at least he's respectful.

'Easy there kids, I didn't come here to start no stuff. I only came here to represent my Institution, that I feel would benefit you all.' the guy said as everyone relaxed, but didn't let their guards down.

'YOU!' Noel stated as she pointed to the guy as said guy took one look at Noel and a dark smirk appeared on his face.

'Stay away from my Kits you freak!' Noel stated as she shunshinned in front of Leon and held him for dear life.

'Noel chan? It is you, oh how long has it been since we last met? I remember the last time we met as if it were yesterday. Ah yes, I was looking over you sleeping form as you were sleeping so peacefully. Yes, that cute tails of your swaying from side to side ah yes.' The guy said as he had a blush on his face.

'Is this guy Teach's lover or something?' Naruto whispered to Hinata only to have Noel slap him across the room with her tail.

'Don't make it seem so innocent! You were watching over me to see when I slipped into a deep sleep so you could experiment on me to see how humans and kitsunes differ!' Noel yelled as the guy laughed sheepishly.

'Ah yes, all in the name of science my dear. All in the name of science.' the guy stated as everyone readied their weapons once more.

'Wait wait at least hear me out! I'm sure Noel knows why I'm here!' the guy said waving his hands in a defeat gesture as Noel sighed. She had a lot to explain to them...

* * *

3 chapters in one day phew! Man I'm beat lol XD! Next chapter is them going to Destiny Institute and hopefully their departure to Konohagakure! I'll tell you right now, I won't really get too much into Destiny Insitute. I mean I will talk about the crazy training and the people the meet, but I won't spend like 10 chapters on it. I'm thinking of spending 1 to 3 chapters tops on Destiny Institute as I want to get to Konohagakure soon. I can't wait to write about that! Oh by the way, I'd really appreciate it if you guys let a reply on some of the newer chapters, or old ones your pick just review it! I feed on reveiws and I'm currently starving! I make this for the fans, so any kind of feedback is welcome. And if your going to flame, at least give a good reason behind it. Ok thanks and remember to reveiw more!


	18. Road to Destiny

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Leon: Wow Anewbyss kun, you've been bustin ass haven't you?

Anewbyss: Well gotta make up for the missed time. Besides I haven't been able to sleep, so hey might as well.

Naruto: Anewbyss doesn't own me bitch!

* * *

'Sooo let me get this straigth. In order to get away from the Hanyou scouts and learn how to master our own Hanyou abilities, we have to go to this Destiny Institute?' Leon asked as Noel nodded. Noel thought they little kits would take the news a lot harder than they did, but so far so good.

'And instead of just telling us, you pit us against people that wanted to kill us?' Alexis asked just a bit pissed off that they could have died! I mean all she had to do was have them go against her or someone that DIDN'T want to kill them! I mean seriously.

'Ok I'll admit, it wasn't one of my best ideas, but Charles teme being here means that you've been accepted.' Noel defended as she really didn't want an argue with the little Hanyous.

'Ow Noel chan you hurt me so... Anyway, yes I sent all that I observed to the President of our Institute and she was impressed, though some of you are a little rough around the edges, I'm sure with our help, you'll be as sharp as the blades you carry around.' Charles stated as the gang of Hanyous had to think this through.

'Huddle!' Una declared as the group huddled away from the two adults.

'Ok so should we stay or should we go?' Alexis asked as she didn't really like the idea of leaving her Village even if it was only temporary.

'I don't know, I mean if people like this Charles character are the instructors than I'm not too sure we're safe there...' Merei stated as she looked back at Charles would smiled and waved at her as she shivered. Defiantly not safe with that guy.

'Oh come on guys, I say we give this place a shot. I mean Teach went there to master her Hanyou abilities.' Leon stated as everyone had to admit the place was even more exclusive than Youkaigakure.

'We can hear you ya know!' Noel stated as the little group flinched, damn her and her demon senses.

'I see you have raised the kids well Noel hime, but then again, you were taught by the best so it's to be expected.' Charles stated feeling some pride in seeing his pupil/specimen had started the kids off at a good start.

'Still from what I've gathered you were taking it much to easy on the kits.' Charles stated as everyone grimaced at his statement. Easy? She was taking it easy on them? Then what the hell was hard?

'Well compared to what that Institute calls teaching, I guess you're right. I mean even I couldn't get away with the 22 hours a day 7 days a week training schedule that place has. Only getting 2 hours of sleep, though I got less because creepers like you would try to "examine" me in my sleep!' Noel stated as the gang of Hanyous visibly paled.

'You make it sound like its so hard. Just pop one of my ever so wonderful "Valor Pills" and you won't need sleep!' Charles stated as he pulled out a medicine bottle of what looked like silver pills as he smiled proudly.

'Aw yes just one can keep you going for days! They pill sends the same chemical called DMT that your brain produces natural while sleep so in a sense it's sleep in a bottle!' Charles stated as Noel just sighed. She remembered the last time she tried one of those damn things.

'You also forget that DMT is produced when you DIE! The brain CAN confuse the two and you'll sleep your last sleep!' Noel stated as she snatched the bottle and burned it to ash, there was no way her kits were taking these things.

The group of young Hanyous were now faced with the hardest challenge they have ever faced: Leaving there beloved home and traveling to unknown lands.

'I don't wanna go, I mean Teach can train us and teach us everything we need to know, so wy go?' Alexis stated with a pout as she really didn't want to go to a place where this Charles was allowed to roam freely.

'True, but if Teach thinks we should go then she feels this place has more to offer. As shinobi in training, we must get used to the idea of traveling, sometimes to places we hate and sometimes into possible enemy territory. We can't simply choose to stay because we may not like it.' Leon stated as everyone had to agree with the little oni. Shinobi were always on the move, protecting what was precious to them from afar at times of war. With a "Break" chant, the group made there way back to their Teacher and her... Sensei? They had their answer.

'So what do you guys say?' Charles asked as Naruto stepped forward.

'We'll go to your Institution and we'll bring hell with us.' Naruto stated smugly as Noel smirked and Charles grinned.

'I'm glad to hear it, now before we leave I'd pack 2 years worth of belongings. Noel hime has allowed your childhood innocence to lingering, but I assure you, that will be crushed before you leave the Institute. We train shinobi and the last thing we need is childish little punks that have too much heart. Shinobi are weapons, they are killers and there's no getting around that. To protect what's important, blood must be spilled and souls must be hollow, otherwise, you'll die inside the Insitutute.' Charles stated darkly as he left the kids to pack. His words cut deep as the all thought long and hard on his words. They were true for the most part, they've killed before and knew only more blood would be spilled in their lives.

**2 Hours later...**

Everyone was ready as all that they held dear was store away inside storage scrolls, only thing left to do was say goodbye to the people they loved. Merei went to her Clans Estate after many years away as the rumors of her departure were already known. Many of her Clansmen were sad to see her go, they felt horrible for the glares and hate they directed her way as word of how her mother defended her reached their walls. Merei simply walked to where her mother could always be found as she opened pearl white doors, before her stood her mother. A graceful woman with long mocha brown hair and a face kissed by the angels themselves. Merei bowed to her mother as she laughed.

'Please my little Angelface chan, no need to be so formal.' Umemi said with a giggle as Merei blushed. Umemi motioned for her daughter to come sit next to her on the silk cushion as Merei did as told. Umemi wrapped her arms around Merei as she blushed, it had been sometime since anyone had been so close to her. Not even Hinata embraced her like her mother had, for only her mother could. Merei embraced her mother as tears fall from her eyes.

'I'm going to miss you mommy..' Merei said with a innocence not heard from her. Merei loved her mother with all her heart, her mother was the only person that held power over her. A power to break down all her barriers as Merei wept silently into her loving mother's bosom.

'I know my dear for I will miss you as well. I am sorry my little Angelface chan, I've failed to protect you from all the hate, all the pain that has made you so cold.' Umemi said as she too began to cry clear tears has she held her daughter. It pained her to see her daughter look so detached from others, so cold when she knew how sweet and warm the girl really was; yes mothers always knew.

'Shh we'll have none of that mommy. You did all you could and I'm happy to know your love for me knows no bounds.' Merei stated as she smiled warmly at her mother who embraced her deeper.

'Of course my Angelface chan, for you are my flesh and my heart. Without you there is no Hashu Umemi.' Umemi stated as she smiled at her daughter, the two just comfortable in each others arms as Merei told her mother of her Hanyou friends and how Hina chan and Kit baka were too cute for words. Umemi chuckled at her daughter's tales as they enjoyed each others company, for they wouldn't have these moments for some time.

**Meanwhile with Una...**

Una really didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. Her clan rejected her at birth as she was left in the care of Noel every since. Still, Una decided to at the very least, pay respects to her clan. Their ignorance and fear of her didn't really bother her, in fact, that's why she loved her clan. Una walked though the gates as guards came only to see her and coware as she walked to her Clans' Estate. The Clansmen and women all hide from her as memories of the last time they tried to kick her out were still evident by the scorched walls that they couldn't get out no matter how they tried. Una walked into her parents room as they saw her and smiled.

'We have heard of your departure dear and we're glad you came to say goodbye.' Una's mother Reign Tsubaki said with a smile as she approached her daughter and hugged her as Una returned her love.

'Yep I mean I had to say goodbye to you guys ya know? You are my mom and dad after all.' Una said as she smiled for the first time sweetly as her father ruffled her hair and kissed his daughter's forehead.

'Continue to make us proud NaNa chan.' her father Reign Kaji said as Una blew him a kiss and left for Noel's dojo.

**Meanwhile with Leon, Alexis, Hinata and Naruto...**

The group found themselves outside the office of the Youkaikage as Leon knocked on the door. Alexis was there to say goodbye to the man and woman who were more like parents to her than her own. She was still somewhat hurt that she had a hand in her father's defeat. She wanted to see him and her mother before she left, but knew better as his wounds were still fresh and he probably never wanted to see her again. Leon, seeing where her train of thought was, grabbed her hand as she looked at his smiling face and couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

'Yes you can come in.' Dontei stated as Leon made a move to unlock the door, but was stopped by Alexis as she pulled him into her and kissed him square on the lips.

'Why the stupid look? We didn't get to finish what we started at the festival, so I thought I would.' Alexis stated with a blush and a giggle as Leon held a look of shock on his face. Once he recovered, he opened the door as his Nee chan and Nii san stood waiting for them.

'So... I take it you guys know we're leaving?' Leon stated as he, along with Alexis, Hinata and Naruto were wrapped in Sylene's arms.

'It's not fair, they should let me come with you!' Sylene cried as she embraced all her little Imouto chans and Otuto kuns in a warm hug as they all hugged her back with teary eyes. Leon took one look at his Nii san as Dontei smiled proudly at his family.

'Give em hell Leon kun, Hinata chan, Alexis chan, and you most of all Naruto kun.' Dontei stated as the gang smiled brightly at their Youkaikage all letting out a 'HAI!'

**Meanwhile with Desro...**

Desro and Amatesu were currently in the Katana Estate. It was by far, the biggest and most expensive of the Clan Estates as Desro made his way to the one person he wanted to say farewell too. He ignored the glares and whispers as he made his way to his Jii san's study, he politely knocked 3 times as he awaited a response. He thought of what he would say to the Elder man that showed him love. After losing his parents, his Jii san made sure to give the boy all the love his old bones could muster as he showed him the ways of the shinobi and the Katana Clan. He had learned a lot from his Kaa san, but the one thing his Jii san wouldn't teach him.

**"The Old Geezer, what were his words again?"** Amatesu stated humbly as he thought back to that time, as he remembered, he turned his face into that of Desro's Jii san as he repeated his words.

**"Desro kun, power can not be measured by one's skills, but by one's will to use that skill for what is right. I can not teach any further until you learn the meaning behind those words."** Amatesu said as Desro chuckled. Yes, he knew what his Grandfather meant as he found just what makes one strong. He would protect his family with his life and to him that was the meaning behind his Jii san's words. After not getting a response, Desro knocked again, only for a sickening smell to come from the crack beneath the door. It was the smell of blood as he burst into the room, only to see his Jii san dead, his head on the floor as his killer stood before him.

Desro couldn't believe his own uncle would kill Desro's Jii san san in cold blood. Amatesu was not amused as he grew to his beast form and opened his jaws wide as Desro took one last hate filled look at his uncle.

**"You're dead you old fool, you hear me? DEAD I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND AND BRING THIS WHOLE DAMN CLAN INTO DAMNATION!" **Desro screamed before his world was covered in darkness. His hate, his malice would ensure the destruction of his once great clan

**Hours later...**

Desro walked blindly towards Noel's Estate as his legs took him to the one place they knew all too well. Desro was battered and bloody, some the blood of his clansmen and some his own. Despite being a Custos, Desro was severly wounded as even Amatesu had to return to his mindscape to speed up his recovery. Desro couldn't believe it, his once proud and noble clan was gone. Wiped out by his own hands as his Jii san's lifeless body was forever etched into his mind. Apparently, his clan had enough of him and any "Demon Lover" that supported him, his uncle being the shepard in this insane plot. All his uncle succeeded in doing was leading the sheep to the slaughter as he killed them all, well all but one. His uncle, Katana Kuro managed to escape, at least Desro left him with a reminder that he would forever hunt him down. Kuro took what little happiness away, his Jii san, his master, his heart and soul was ripped from him as the thought fueled the rage from within. All thoughts of going with his friends and having a happy life were gone as revenge plagued his mind. Suddenly, Desro felt arms wrap around him as he began to panic, only to see that Alexis, Leon, Hinata, Naruto, Una, even Merei had there arms wrapped around him.

'Please Desro kun, we know you're hurting, we know you want revenge... We can never stop you from avenging your Jii san, but at least stay with us. We'll find Kuro teme together and when the time comes, we'll let you end that teme's life!' Leon stated as Desro looked at his friends and couldn't help but laugh. That laugh soon turned to agonized cries as Desro cried, it was the first time Desro had ever cried in his life as the experience felt foreign to him. All the pain, all the angst just seemed to pour out of him as he cried. Charles and Noel looked at the group, knowing that only more hardships would come and the tears would dry up over time.

* * *

Yet another chapter done! I know that was messed up, but it's needed. I have plans for Desro and Kuro plus I wanted a 'Avenger' of the group, will he become another Sasuke, or will his friends save him from the darkness that surrounds his Clan? Only time will tell. See ya next chapter and remember to review!


	19. And So It Begins

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Naruto: Merry Belated Christmas everyone!

Hinata: And happy New Year

Leon: Hell yeah! We're welling to forgive you Anewbyss teme. Considering you had finals and all.

Anewbyss: Like I need your forgiveness. Anyway let's begin this beginning already. Here is where the real story begins... Oh but before I begin. I'd like to talk about child abuse, it is a horrid crime and is inexcusable. Later in this chapter, there will be material on this, so if you're weak of will, skip when instructed.

* * *

The gang stood at the entrance to Youkaigakure with a solemn arua surrounding them. After all, they were saying goodbye to their home. Some were born here, while two others had come as guests and found a home. They stared at the village gates, fully packed, but something was keeping them there.

"What is it Naru kun?" Hinata asked seeing the distant look in his pearl blue eyes. Naruto couldn't help but think of everything he would leave behind. Youkaigakure, the place had become his home when he felt like he didn't have one. Youkaigakure held his family, held fond memories and held strong nins.

"Just thinking is all Hina chan." Naruto said. Hinata just left him to his thoughts, getting lost in her own. It was here in Youkaigakure that she found so much. She found her voice, her strength and yet she still lacked so much. Maybe where ever they're headed she'll gain that which she lacks.

"Hey you guys are you coming or not?" Leon said with a bit of anxiety. Taking one last look at their "home", the two kits walked with their "siblings" away from the village.

"Alrighty then my newest students! We need to get as far away as ninjaly possible from the village. The jutsu I'll be using is top secret shhhh." Charles said. The gang just continued to follow their new "sensei" with little to say. They said their goodbyes, but nothing could prepare them for leaving home for the first time.

"Jeez you guys act so dead, I mean seriously why the gloom faces? Destiny Institute is a wonderful place! The walls are made from pure marble and..." Charles went on not even noticing that the kids weren't listening. Everyone had something on their mind, but Desro's mind was plagued by demons.

_"Why? Why did he have to die? Is this all my fault?"_ Desro thoughts were troubling for him. No matter how much he tried to shake the thoughts, they would surface.

_"How can I protect my village, when I couldn't even protect my family? My Jii was all I had and now he's gone..." _Desro let that thought linger, trying to find some reason to move forward. Desro looked behind himself and watched his kin walking with blank expressions. They all left something behind and even though they had something to return to, saying goodbye is never easy. Desro found his reason, he needed to get stronger. To avenge his Jii and protect his kin; for that would be his way.

**Hours later...**

The gang had made it to a mountain miles away from Youkaigakure. Charles insisted they run, but the gang wouldn't hear of it. They wanted to spend as much time in their homeland as possible.

"So what's this jutsu you've been going on and on about?" Leon asked flatly. Charles let out a sigh, not liking the gloomy attitudes of his wouldbe students, though he smiled on the inside; he had plans to change that.

_"So much like Noel it's almost stimulating..." _Charles thought with a smile, until a fist crashed against his skull.

"I had this strange feeling you were thinking about me and I remember, very clearly, saying if I even think your thinking about me I'd kill you. Just call that a warning." Noel said. Upon seeing their teacher's faces the gang rushed her in a loving hug.

"Just thought I'd see you guys off is all." Noel said with a smile.

"That's all Teach? You're not coming with us?" Hinata asked. Noel couldn't help but smile and stroked the little girl's cheek lovingly.

"I'm afraid not my little kit. You see I've already been to the school and forgotten the jutsu needed to return a long time ago. Destiny Institute renews the jutsu every year to keep people from discovering them." Noel said with a little remorse. How she wanted to go with her kits, there was still so much she wanted to teach them. She enjoyed being their Teacher, passing all she knew onto the little sponges, but it was time for them to go.

"Besides, there's no way I'm going back with that lunatic still stalking the halls." Noel said shooting Charles a glare. Hinata tried to hide her disappoint, but Noel could see it. She could see it in all her students. Deciding to nip it in the bud, Noel brought all of them into a deep embrace.

"This is will be a 2 year training mission from the Youkaikage himself. So I want you all to be on your best behavior got it?" Noel said trying to keep the hurt out of her tone. Her students nodded their agreement as they too tried to hold in their tears.

"And remember my kits, this isn't goodbye. This is a see ya later." Noel said as she hugged them one more time and shunshinned away.

"How touching..." Charles said dully as the gang just ignored him. Charles just shrugged and pulled out a blank scroll and a ink brush. Charles started to scribble kanjis onto the scroll, easily catching the attention of the gang.

"Um.. W-what are you doing Charles s-sensei?" Hinata asked more than a little curious. Charles simply looked over his shoulder.

"Oh now you guys pay attention? Done with your little moping fest?" Charles asked pissing more than half of them off, but they were smart enough not to let it show; anyone that has Noel so scared she'd rather stay away from them was on the top of their "Don't fuck with" list.

"If you must know, I'm writing the seals necessary to open the bridge we'll have to cross." Charles said. The gang looked over Charles' shoulder watching him write down some seals, most of them couldn't understand the complex formulas Charles was writing; most of them. Alexis looked at the seals and found that she could understand some of them, though most were too complex. It didn't go unnoticed by Charles as he smirked and finished his task.

"And so it begins! I want all of you to keep those eyes wide open! You're about to see a Fuinjutsu master at his finest!" Charles shouted. Charles applied some chakara to the scroll as the seals began to glow a blackish light. The light was dim and yet bright at the same time as the seals literally peeled off the scroll and attached themselves onto Charles' body. Charles never said the name of the fuinjutsu he used, but suddenly the seals flew off Charles' body and began to spiral in a circle until a portal was formed.

"Before you even ask, this is a spacial jutsu developed by our President. We are orderded to not say any of our jutsus' names aloud, as that only gives the enemy information he doesn't need. Before we enter the portal, I have a question for you all." Charles said with all seriousness. The gang waited to hear what the question was as Naruto and Leon were dying to know the name of that jutsu.

"What is a ninja's greatest tool?" Charles asked.

"His blade." Leon said.

"His jutsu." Naruto said.

"Um.. H...Her chakara?" Hinata said meekly.

"Her skill." Merei said.

"Her strength!" Una said with much gusto as she threw her fists in the air; she knew she was right.

"Her abilities" Alexis said confidently.

"All wrong, a ninjas' greatest tool is deceit." Desro stated. Charles could only applaud the responses.

"You're all correct in your own ways. A ninja has various tools to aid them in performing their tasks. However; a ninja is nothing without deceit. Deceit is the business of the ninja nd the other tools only aid in enhancing that business. A ninja's blade is only as great as the ninja themselves, a jutsu is useless unless it is mastered. A ninja's chakara is limited to how much control they have, skill and luck are blessings and curses and strength can always be measured. In the world we live in, we can not, under any circumstance, be deceived. It is in the business of being ninja that we learn to always pay for attention. It is with knowledge that we understand the business we employ ourselves. Basically deception is our greatest enemy and inception is our greatest ally. I hope to teach you this concept myself, why at Destiny Institute this is GEO101 or Geographical Understanding." Charles said leaving all of them speechless. Without a word, the gang followed Charles into the void as it vanished ghoulishly behind them.

"There you go playing those mind games again." Noel says as Charles phases back into reality.

"Huh what can I say? I told them deception is there greatest enemies. This I believe is a lesson worth learning early." Charles says with an air of arrogant wisdom about him.

"Even if it kills them?" Noel asks looking at her little kits laying on the ground. Their boys as stiff as a Moku Bunshin and almost lifeless husks of their former joy. Noel dug her nails so deep into her hands, her nails were stabbing her hands like kunai, leaving thin yet visible trails of crimson demonic blood.

"Only their childhoods. No in order to prepare them for the future that awaits them, we have to rid them of any innocence they have left." Charles said darkly as he walked into the forest.

"It's been sometime since I've been back in this realm. Maybe I'll get to see those deers that students from here rave about." The Institute's Eccentric Instructor (aka Charles) says with a little merriment.

_"Damn the Demon Council! They're too young to have their childhoods shattered. Especially Leon, he has enough trouble as is... "_ Noel thought as she could only helplessly watch her kits lay there motionless.

**With Naruto...**

"Hello?" Naruto calls out to anyone, but no one answers him. Everywhere Naruto looks he sees nothing but the blackness of infinite shadows. Where ever he was, he couldn't feel anything that felt like ground, he was just floating in space like a ghost. Was he dead?

**"Not yet, but we can work towards that."** Yang Kyuubi rang from everywhere, but no where as Naruto felt a chill run up his spine.

"Ok, so I'm inside my mind or no wait Could this be a genjutsu? Yeah that's it!" Naruto says valorously as he tries to focus chakara into a burst, like Noel taught him.

"Kai!" Naruto roared and sent a burst of chakara that only seemed to go on and on until it faded into the nothingness. Naruto felt all of his chakara leave him and could only float in space numbly.

"W-what happened?" Naruto asked dumbfoldedly.

**"You thought all that chakara you had was your own? Don't make me laugh kid, it was all mine! All the jutsus you know? Mine, I mastered those jutsus ages ago and as this blasted seal is designed to do, I watch helplessly as you steal from me. MY chakara becomes yours, MY jutsus become yours while I am left with nothing, but the thought that one day sweet death will free me from my shackles! This is the curse that your DAMNED FATHER the 4th Hokage has placed on me!"** Yang Kyuubi said, then roared near the end. The shockwave seemed to rise from the infinite abyss sending Naruto flying infinitely through space at such speeds, Naruto believed he died for a second. Naruto was bombarded with so much that he couldn't begin to comprehend it all.

"Is what he says true? My father the 4th? Is that why they never showed me a photo of the 4th?" Naruto asked himself. Yang Kyuubi bellowed in a fit of insane laughter.

**"How retarded are you? The Village Hidden in the Leaves is not your home. It never was, they committed the ultimate sins of mankind upon your little head. They have abused an innocent, they have raped you both body and mind. Yes it was mostly because of me, but I am no monster. Have any of you mortals ever stopped to ask why we Biju act in such a barbaric way? Am I confusing you with all this talk boy? How's about I just cut into your flesh like a monster."** Yang Kyuubi said. Its blood orange claws seeming to come from the bails of the space, raking across Naruto's body and ripping the flesh from his chest downward.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared in agony. Blood gushed from his mortal wound as Naruto tried to apply pressure to keep from bleeding to death.

"Dammit, I'm losing to much blood.." Naruto said slipping more and more out of consciousness. This wasn't a genjutsu he knew that for sure. If he died there, then it would be for real.

**With Leon...**

Leon awoke with alarm. His senses were sharp and ready for anything.

"Should've known he'd do something shady. He basically said so himself. Deception is a ninja's greatest enemy alright. I'll need to be on alert right Dyi-Edge?" Leon asked only to realize the Deity hadn't responded. Once Leon really thought about it, he couldn't even feel Dyi-Edge's presence anymore. That was enough to spark his concern. Deciding not to take any chances, Leon sent a burst of chakara all around him.

"That's strange, there's no way this could be anything but a genjutsu induced fantasy." Leon said looking around at the foreign landscape before him. He gazed into the petrified mountain tops that seemed to stab into the sky of purple haze completely awed into stupor. Never had he seen such hues and such strange snow. It wasn't soft, in fact, it almost looked like shattered glass. Curiosity winning him, Cyrus picked up the shard of snow as it cut into him like a katana.

"Ow dammit. Well I guess that's what I-ah AHH!" Leon screamed. He watched as the shard of snow seemed to multiple into millions of shards that pierced his flesh like fangs. Each shard brought with it a flashback of memories Leon never wanted to see.

**(WARNING: This Flashback will contain material of EXTREME sensitivity. This will be one example of why I made this fanfiction M rated, this scene will contain graphic themes. It is not a lemon.)**

**Flashback, Leon age 5...**

Leon was a innocent child at this time. His, Nii san managed to keep the villagers ignorant of what he had unwillingly committed. However, his actions didn't protect him from the only few who did know his sins.

"Hey Cuz." Leon's older cousin Charlotte Alexandros, age 7 said fondly to her little cousin.

"Oh hey Char what's up?" Leon asked. He hadn't told her, but Leon really liked Charlotte. She was the only person in the Alexandros Clan that treated him nicely.

"Oh nothing really. You see, last night I heard about this training that supposedly makes you a man faster." Charlotte said merrily.

"Oh really? I'd love to know how it works." Leon said eagerly.

"Ok, well first things first, you have to get naked." Charlotte said. Leon was a bit confused, but he figured Charlotte knew more about it than he did. So Leon removed his clothes and stood there feeling a bit awkward. Suddenly Charlotte began to remove her clothes until she was as naked as the day she was born.

"AH! Char chan, put your clothes back on!" Leon said trying to shield his eyes. Charlotte walked over to him with the grace of a ballerina and gently removed his hands.

"Dear cousin, I only do this so that the Clan will see you such high regards as I do." Charlotte said easing Leon of his worries and he laid back and let her do whatever she wanted. She really only wanted what was best for him, as far as she knew...

**Flashback ends**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Leon roared. The hurt, the betrayal and utter confuse he felt. This bizarre world was his own world. Leon was inside his own mind and the shattered glass were his own memories he tried to bury. The sting from the bitter memory shocked Leon's body. Soon he felt his demonic chakara begin to try to heal the physical wounds the memory brought, but it was for not. The pain of the memory tore into Cyrus like blades and his demonic chakara attempts to aid him only brought more pain. The shock from Leon's cries shattered the very mountains as they came raining down. Leon rose to his feet and made a mad dash away from the shower of memories as best he could, but one managed to pierce him as another flashback rocked his body.

**Flashback, Leon age 6**

"Come on now! Can't you even form a simple Burst Bullet?" Leon's instructor asked with disdain.

"S-sorry, I'll get it this time I promise! J-just please don't leave..." Leon begged on the verge of tears. Why was it so hard for him? Why couldn't he do even the simplest of jutsus?

"You promise? Ha yeah for like the 12th time. You've just no talent at being a ninja. Guess you're not like your siblings after all." The instructor said leaving Leon. Leon was just crushed yet again by a instructor. That would have made the 20th Instructor to give up on him.

"I-I'm not like them... I... I'm just different..." Leon cried running out of the room.

**Flashback ends**

"What the hell did they want from me?" Leon yelled to the haze. His anger over-boiled and he couldn't control his raging emotions anymore.

"I WAS 6 FUCKING YEARS OLD! Ok so maybe I was different but it's not my fault! I didn't ask for this power, this life! It was given to me and I'm doing the best I fucking can to live!" Leon roared not being able to stop the tears he shed.

"Why must I be shunned and outcasted, as if I deserved such torture! Don't I deserve the happiness everyone holds so dear? Where's my security, my salvation?" Leon cried out as he fell to his knees. The avalanche of memories races towards him. Leon stares death in the face and can't help but chuckle when he realizes he is Death; which would mean he was meeting himself really for the first time. And the tidal wave swept Leon away...

**With Hinata...**

Hinata opened her eyes only to see that her Byakugan was on and what she saw horrified her. All around her she saw dead bodies liter the forest and the ground beneath her. Hinata closed her eyes to block out such horror, but her Byakugan shined through and wouldn't free her of such sights. It was true that her gift had now become her curse as her kekkei genkai eeriely scanned through the bodies, without her consent, and found the body of Hyuuga Hiashi.

"F-f-father?" Hinata said hollowly. She was left speechless, the man who was her father, who brought her into the world laid there dead, and yet she couldn't feel sorrow for him. Hinata just stared at her father blankly, she didn't understand.

"Glad he's dead." a shrewd feminine voice rang out deep within the forest. Hinata jumped at the voice having been caught off guard. Not even Hinata's Byakugan could see the person who spoke, meaning they were out of Hinata's 50 kilometer limit.

_"W-where am I? W-who w-was that? W-where's Naru kun... Leon kun... Merei chan.."_ Hinata thought as hopelessness began to snake up Hinata's body like a Boa constrictor.

"I have to admit, out of all those fuckers in Konohagakure, I enjoyed wiping out the Hyuugas the most." The voice said with a hint of thrill. Looking around, Hinata could clearly make out Leaf handbands around the corpses' heads or no there person. Suddenly, a figure dashed across Hinata's eyes too quickly for her to follow. The only thing she could make out was a blur of lavender as the blur dashed from body to body.

"Hmm what a dirt poor Village! Only got a few Ryo out of these so called "Elite Nin". This place is nothing more than a pit of sinners rotting slowly but surely." The voice said only this time Hinata could make out the figure. It was Hinata! The only difference were addition of 5 lavender tails swaying gracefully.

"W-what kind of genjutsu is this?" Hinata asked terrified as the Hinata mimic laughed an eerie laugh.

"This isn't a genjutsu hun, this is all too real. I or should I say, WE killed them all." the Hinata mimic said sweetly.

"W-w-wh-what d-do you mean?" Hinata asked timidly.

"What I mean is, Hyuuga Hinata died with all the other Hyuugas. Hyuuga Hinata was my innocent self, my childhood when mother was still alive. But that is no longer the case, for you see, my name is Kamakaze Namikaze Hina, but my friends call me Hinata. After training with the others, we came back completely changed. Naru kun and myself swore our revenge on the Leaf. And with the help of Youkaigakure, we sent it to Hell. " the Hinata mimic said with an honest smile as Hinata was struck by the impossiblities of the situation. Did Charles sensei's jutsu send her into the future? Did something go wrong with the jutsu? But more importantly, what happened to her family?

**With Merei...**

Merei could do nothing but run for her life. It was urgent that she did so, her body screamed but her mind told it to keep going. It couldn't stop, she couldn't stop running. She could feel it getting closer as she forced more chakara into her legs and feet. It was soon joined by more as the gang stalked Merei no matter what she did. Merei tried to jump into the infinite forest she found herself in, but they would only follow. Like her shadows, they stalked and mimicked her every move.

"Dammit Charles baka! When I get out of whatever influence this is, I'm going to kill you in your sleep!" Merei roared mid stride into another tree. She looked to her left and as soon as her feet touched the branch, so to did her stalkers. One stalker throw out sluggish punch that Merei caught easily, but to her surprise, a burst of chakara sent her rocketing into the ground below. Using chakara, she righted herself mid air and landed on her feet. She swiftly armed her bow and fired 20 chakara arrows in just one release of her bow. The chakara arrows dug into the flesh of the stalker, but what shocked Merei is that its body seemed to absorb her arrows. The stalker let out a wail that resembled a demonic verse from classical opera as the other stalkers followed suit. It was like a concert of horror that echoed throughout the forest and sent razor like layers of chakara that slashed at Merei's flesh like the Council does taxes. No matter where she ran the concert continued to ring out and find her and for the first time in a long time, Merei shed tears. It was through her teary eyes that she could faintly make out the kanjis for Tears, Pain, Hope and Love stitched into the stalkers body.

**With Una...**

Una was laying on the ground panting unable to catch her breathe. Before her stood a full fledged Berserker demon in its prime. It's body was bulging with muscles of monstrous proportion. It stood at 12 feet tall, easily towering over her with 4 horns on each brow and 3 on each side of its head. It stoop on its knuckles like an ape and had 4 thick tails pounding the ground to the point of making it tremble.

**"Where's all that talk at now? You can't even Descend to save your pathetic life. You little whelp, time to die!"** the brute said swinging its arms and hitting Una like semi, sending her flying through a few trees before she crashes into a nearby mountain pass. Blood rushes from her head and her insides are a mess. The brute stalks over to Una, its eyes ablaze with the infamous Soul Cremator. It easily lifts Una up with one arm and uses the other to force her eyes open.

**"Look into my eyes and see that which no mortal should ever see." **The brute said as Una was forced to look into the demon's eyes and in his eyes, she saw herself. She saw a brute that only knew how to punch. All she cared about was getting stronger and stronger no matter the cost. Una saw her true self, the demon inside her; her Berserker. And the images she saw burned deeply in her soul as a fire literally burned her from the inside out.

**With Alexis...**

Alexis was enjoying some white herbal tea she made for herself and Leon. It seemed all too perfect to her and she didn't care. As long as she had Leon, she was perfectly fine.

"Oh Lion kun! I made us some..."Alexis said but was stunned to see Leon laying on their kitchen table with a sword through his chest."

"LEON KUN!" Alexis ran towards him, but was stopped by an eerie light green chakara wall.

**"Face it kid, without your Leon kun, you're nothing. Before he came along what did you have?"** Hitofuki sneered.

"What do you know you Pussy?" Alexis snarled as Hitofuki just laughed at her.

"Oh I know quite a lot about you. It's a perk of being jailed in your mind, you see I have access to all the corners of your mind. Whatever you think I can hear it, I can see things you see. You see once you jailed me inside your mind and body, I began my search for a custos' greatest weakness. Their fragile little heart, all custos and jnchuurikis have that in common. Their hearts are plagued with such despair, that their minds are warped and some even give into their jailer's command. And I believe I found your weakness; it's Leon kun." Hitofuki said devilishly.

"T-that's impossible! Leon kun makes me feel strong and protected!" Alexis defended.

"Oh? And yet when you say you're protector laying there dead, you dropped all regard for your life. Suppose this was just a trap and that was a Kamikaze Bunhin and it exploded. Killing you and me, all because Leon was hurt. I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to die yet." Hitofuki said menacingly as her chakara began to wrap around Alexis and slowly sucked the life out of her. Alexis could tell she was starting to fade and desperately clung to what little life wasn't being taken from her.

**"I'll take good care of Leon kun." **Hitofuki said seductively.

**With Charles and Noel...**

Noel patiently awaited her kits return to whatever hell Charles sent them to. Charles was just sitting there somewhat bored.

"Maybe I should get going now." Charles said making a move to pick the kids up, but was stopped by pillars of chakara with pointed edges.

"You don't touch them until they break whatever genjutsu you placed on them." Noel threatened.

"Who said it was a genjutsu? Genjutsu creates illusions by sending chakara through the eyes into the brain to make the victim believe what they see is real, when in reality it is not. Who's to say that what they are experiencing within there minds is not reality to them and we are but a fantasy?" Charles asked.

"Don't try to Incept me! I was taught by the best that inception is key to breaking genjutsu. At the same time, inception can be a genjutsu's ally. The only way to know for sure where reality begins and fantasy ends is to know there is no such boundary between reality and fantasy." Noel said. Suddenly, Desro begins to stir as Noel rushes to his side.

"Are you ok my kit?" Noel asked looking him over like a mother fox.

"I'm fine Teach. I'll admit, the genjutsu was stronger than any I've ever encountered." Desro said impressed.

"And how did you break it?" Charles asked, just a bit curious.

"In this line of business, knowledge is a ninja's bread and water." Desro said. Charles could only snort and Noel gave her star pupil and hug. She could only hope her other kits learn the whatever lesson they must to escape...

* * *

It feels so good to be back! Man, this semester is harder than any I've imagined. But it's Spring Break and now I can relax and begin my writings with renew valor! I think this and other chapters will be worth the wait, so to all the fans still there, don't worry I'm not giving up until I finish this!


	20. Into the Darkness

_"...": thoughts_

**Kyuubi or Shichibi speech**

'...'Speech

"...": Handseals

...: Narrator

* * *

Anewbyss: Before I begin this I'd like to thank all my loyal fans for putting up with the late updates. College just finds a way to consume all your time like a leech. Anyway a final note: Check out the song F by Maximum the Hormone (Simply youtube freeza freeza and you'll find it.) I won't give to much detail, but if you're a fan of DBZ and DBZ Abridged, you'll love it.

* * *

**With Naruto...**

'Dammit I can't keep this up...' Naruto grunts. He is helpless as Yang Kyuubi continuously thrashes him around.

**"This is getting dull boy. Can't you do anything on your own? Why do you fight anyway?"** Yang Kyuubi asked, grabbing Naruto's nearly dead body in his hands. He brings Naruto closer to his face to glare down on Naruto as if he were a flea.

'W-why does it matter? You're just going to kill me anyways.' Naruto spat. Yang Kyuubi just tossed Naruto like a rejected doll and performed handseals faster than Naruto thought possible.

Horse, Fox, Ox, Oni, Sin, Snake, Fox, Hare, Ox, Dog, Dragon, Tiger, Monkey! 'Fox kata: Mystic Purge no Jutsu!' Yang Kyuubi roared using his massive claws to ensnare Naruto and bombard him with razor like demonic chakara. The chakara literally eating away at Naruto's flesh, his screams only muffled by how much pain his body was in.

**"Is this really all you have for me? This is pathetic, why don't you search deep within you or whatever it is you mortals do to survive near death situations." **Yang Kyuubi said, throwing Naruto over his shoulder. Yang Kyuubi let out a bored sigh looking at Naruto disdainly.

**"This is sad, I know you're not dead. Come on aren't you going to say something or just float there like a retarded fish? Aren't you going to do something absurd like punch me with courage? Ooh or how's about you give me some grand speech about how you'll never give up and summon some great power within you? Mortals sure are funny creatures, that crap might work for some manga or anime, but in reality, that will get you killed boy."** Yang Kyuubi said swinging one of its massive tails smashing Naruto into a invisible wall. Naruto tried to pick up his mangled body, but his body went numb long ago to protect him from pain.

_"Is this really... How I'm going to die? No... NO! I can't die!"_ Naruto thought desperately trying to find some chakara, ANY charaka he could, but it eluded him. Naruto felt a tail wrap around him and left him into the air. Yang Kyuubi flung Naruto's body into the air and then caught him roughly with his tail; Yang Kyuubi couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. With a flick of his tail, he sent Naruto soaring away.

_"H... How am I not dead?" _Naruto asked himself. There wasn't anyway out of this, this pain, this angst was all too real. Naruto couldn't help but shed some tears.

'So this is how my life ends? After all I've been through, all that hard work and for what? Just to be killed by the thing I'm supposed to keep sealed?' Naruto cried out. It just didn't seem fair, didn't he deserve happiness? Didn't he deserve a chance? Without any chakara to use any jutsus, he was helpless. He was no different than a newborn or even worse, a civilian. Yang Kyuubi just looked at Naruto, he could easily end Naruto's existence and be free from his prison; if only somewhat. With that in mind, Yang Kyuubi opened its fanged mouth and snapped down on Naruto, swallowing him whole.

**Inside Yang Kyuubi's glut...**

Naruto found himself floating on one of Yang Kyuubi's gas bubbles deep within his gut. Below Naruto was a sea of lava so hot that steam spewed from areas Naruto couldn't describe. Naruto was curled up into the fetal position.

"I finally found out who my father is and yet... It doesn't make me happy... Why me?.." Naruto asked to himself. He didn't know rather to feel honored or disgusted, what kind of parent seals demons inside their child? And for what, a village of child abusers? These thoughts burned him greater than any Katon ever could. He felt cheated and used, why couldn't they see that he wasn't the monster he held? He didn't ask for such a burden so why must he suffer for it? Without warning, the bubble he was on popped as he began to fall into the pool of death. Without thinking, Naruto ran through random seals.

Ox, Rooster, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Dog, Rabbit! 'Fuuton: Zephyr's Breeze!' Naruto screamed in desperation. Suddenly, a huge gust from the west swept Naruto away and carried him deeper into Yang Kyuubi's gut.

'That actually worked?' Naruto said dumbfolded. Where did the chakara come from and better yet, how did he know that jutsu? Was it true that the Yang Kyuubi's chakara was being stolen by Naruto?

'At this point, I don't really care.' Naruto said darkly. Why should he care? Using the Fuuton jutsu, he rode it until he could see Yang Kyuubi's fangs.

Yang Kyuubi felt the wind rush into his jaws as he opened his mouth and belched.

**"Oooh so you do have some fight in you?." **Yang Kyuubi said eagerly. He noticed Naruto's skin had grown more pale and he had bags under his eyes, almost as if he was dying.

'Listen and listen well Fox... I don't have time for this bullshit. I don't care whether I'm taking your chakara or whatever. you're in MY body, which means whatever you have belongs to me anyway.' Naruto said, never once opening his eyes. Yang Kyuubi let out a roar of laughter that bellowed throughout the space.

**"Oh I see someone's grown some balls since being inside my gut. We'll see how long that lasts!"** Yang Kyuubi roars as he unleashes a giant sphere of chakara at Naruto. Naruto calmly opens his eyes, revealing his iris to be completely void of all color, only a piercing black. Out of his eyes, a void of darkness opens up and expands until it's the same size as the sphere of chakara. The void swallows the sphere whole and disappears. To say Yang Kyuubi was shocked was an understatement.

**"Those eyes, those damn eyes! Why, how could you be her child? My two WORSE enemies bundled into one being, damn you Kami!" **Yang Kyuubi roared. Naruto could feel whatever power he unleashed start to slip away, but he knew one thing.

'This power allows me to call forth the depths of darkness. I have the power to drag whatever I want to anywhere I want. It's similar to Alexis' kekkai genkai, only difference is, I doubt I could use this to warp myself or companions. I think Alexis' is the light version, drawing on the power of time and space, while mine is more dark. More deadly, in that case..." Naruto said as he used what was left of his power to open a human sized void.

**"Are you a fool? If you step into that void you'll surely die. I mean it's not like I care or anything." **Yang Kyuubi warned causing Naruto to chuckle darkly.

'Then why say anything? If this does kill me, well at least I'll take you with me.' Naruto said smugly stepping into the void without fear...

**With Noel, Charles and Desro...**

Noel paced around her kits, just waiting for them to come to. Worry evident on her face, Charles was sporting a black eye and just sat on a tree branch quietly. Desro was playing catch with Amatesu when suddenly, Naruto started to stir. Noel was the first to be by his side and what she saw shocked her.

"Hey Teach, you look surprised to see me. What didn't expect me to pass the test?" Naruto asked.

"No Kit kun, what surprises me are your eyes and appearance. You've gotten paler and your eyes look strangely... Darker." Noel stated as Naruto chuckled.

"Well, whatever Charles teme put me through, opened my eyes to the world, in a sense anyway.' Naruto said as he walked over towards a nearby tree and sat under the shade. Noel shunshinned to where Charles was and knocked him out of the tree.

'What the fuck did you do to him?' Noel roared as she slammed her heels into Charles' back.

'I woke him up, it's that simple.' Charles cried. Naruto just chuckled and continued to laze under his tree, looking forward to his companions waking so they could be one step closer to Destiny Institute.

* * *

And SCENE! Whoo... college man.. Fuckin' College. Well it's finally here! I'll try to update as much as I can. This summer, the updates will be back to back, just got way too much on my plate to work on this as much as I want. Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Naruto has finally unleashed his kekkai genkai, but what will that do to his personality and will the others come too? We all know they will, but HOW they do it is the mystery. And a show without mystery is just boring!


	21. Identity Crisis

Anewbyss67: I know, I know this is LONG over due... Like a year over due. I won't make any excuses. All I'll say is the truth... Here it goes, I honestly forgot the password to my account. I know lame, but I'm back! I've had ideas for this flowing in my head for a year now! Also, I've been reading other fanfics such as Naruto: The Fox with a Dog's Fang by SilverFang88 and True Shinobi by LightSeeker67. True Shinobi is still in its larve stage, but so far I really like it. The author updates every one to two days so there's normally not a long wait. I hope half of my fans are still with me and I plan to update daily. Without further ado!

'...': Speech

**"...": Thoughts**

"Handseals"

...: Narrator

* * *

Demonic Trinity

Identity Crisis

Darkness, that's all Leon knew at the moment. Cold, gripping, everlasting darkness. All the pain, the angst he held in all his life consumed him in a sea of memories. The memories pierce his flesh like rusty kunai and then suddenly a burst of light shatters the darkness. It's so warm, so welcoming that Leon makes his way towards it. The closer he gets to the light, the more he can make out a figure. When he finally reaches the light, the figure's identity is shown to him.

'Amy chan?' Leon asks confused, due to the fact he was surrounded by a sphere of light that kept the tidal wave of memories at bay. Amy looked to be struggling to keep the memories at bay as she forced more of her chakra into the sphere. Amy's skin is a soft cinnamon brown with hazel eyes and dark brown wavy hair that graces her mid back. She's wearing a pink tank top with form fitting black jeans.

'What the hell are you doing just giving up on me Leon baka?' Amy asks in outrage. Where was the once proud warrior Leon worked so hard to become?

'Do you have any idea what will happen if these memories hit you? All the work I put in to keep you safe?' Amy asks, the light barrier begins to crack as Amy tries to keep her focus on the barrier. Leon curls up into the fetal position, not caring what happens.

'Why does it matter? I try so hard to keep it all in, to deny what happened, but it did happen Amy alright? The more I run, the worse it'll get... Just stop trying to protect me.' Leon says, his voice full of emotions. He was so tired of running from it, he just wanted to accept whatever came with it. Amy looks at Leon with a glare, but she couldn't deny he had a point. His mind was literally destroyed by keeping all this at bay... With a heavy heart, Amy drops the barrier as they are both swept away by all Leon's past. The pain is unbearable as Leon screams in agony, memories he tried to keep at bay for so long rush his vision...

Leon wakes up back inside the darkness, only this time he is surrounded by seven figures. The first figure is tall, standing at six foot twelve, dark brown skin with eyes of coal. His torso is ripped with muscle and has the kanji for wrath where his heart is located. The second figure is Francois, the third is Lei, the fourth has a cruel smirk etched on his face. He stands at six foot even with light brown skin, emerald eyes with the kanji for pride as pupils. The fifth figure is a beautiful woman with fair peachy skin, curly sandy brown hair and ocean blue eyes. The kanji for envy is etched into her right breast. The sixth figure lays about lazily with the kanji for sloth etched on his forehead. He has tan skin with a bald head and deep bags under his half closed blue eyes. The final figure is Amy herself as she stands next to Leon in a protective manner.

'Dante, Lei, Francois, Evangela, Antwone, Drew what are you all doing here?' Leon asks feeling a sense of dread. Antwone smirks grimly as he approaches Leon, only to be stopped by Amy.

'This is what happens when you're overcome by your emotions Leon. Your body serves as a medium for us to exist in this plane, but whenever you're emotions are unbalanced, there's a rift that one of us can use to not only escape your mind, but completely take over your body.' Amy explains.

'That's right kid, you think you have it rough? Try not having a physical body! We're stuck here, watching the world through your eyes. Waiting, wanting to experience the joys of life. Even when you summon us, it's a pseudo life that is void of all feeling; it's like being dead!' Antwone yells as he rushes Leon, followed by the others.

"Ox, Boar, Snake, Dog, Dragon! 'Raiton: Plasma Carnival!' Amy roars as she inhales deeply and exhales an electrified plasma that spreads towards the incoming foes. Lei dashes right into the plasma as the plasma enters his body and shocks him from the inside out as he screams in agony. Not giving Amy time to recover, Antwone goes through his own handseals.

"Dragon, Ox, Horse, Bird, Rat, Monkey!" 'Shakuton: Scarlet Spheres!' Antwone proclaims unleashing spheres of steam with red flames that roar towards Amy and Leon. Amy grabs Leon and evades, but only to land in Dante's striking range.

'Katon: Blazing sonata!' Dante roars as flames coat his fists and feet. Dante launches a right flaming hook at Amy, who uses her chakra to form a barrier to defend.

"Rat, Ram, Snake, Boar, Dragon, Dog!" 'Ranton: Zeus' Bolt!' Amy roars, focusing ranton chakra into a spear of lightning and hurls it at Dante. Lei pushes Dante out of the way and takes the hit for him as his body is rocked to the core by powerful electricity. Lei's prone body begins to fall into the darkness.

'Dammit Leon snap out of it! I can't fight them all by myself!' Amy says, ducking under Dante's spinning flame roundhouse kick. Leon couldn't bring himself to fight, his body still stunned.

"Boar, Rat, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Sheep, Rooster!" 'Futton: Melting Apparition!' Francois says from Amy's blindspot. Francois unleashes a stream of boiling steam that takes the form of a ghostly figure that howls at Amy. Amy can't evade the jutsu, so she throws Leon out of the way and takes the attack directly. The steam burns Amy's skin as she screams in pain, but her agony isn't over just yet.

"Monkey, Rooster, Ox, Boar, Rat!" 'Jinton: Phantom Fist!' Evangela says, vanishing and reappearing in front of Amy. Evangela unleashes a volley of left and right hooks, high, mid and low kicks to Amy's severely burnt body before vanishing again. Amy's prone body begins to fade into the darkness as she looks at Leon with a sad smile.

'Sorry... I failed you... Leon kun...' Amy says as she is completely consumed by the darkness.

'No, AMY!' Leon roars. She was trying to protect him, keep him safe from all this and what did he do? He moped and felt sorry for himself. He let her fight alone and she paid the price... The rogue figures surround Leon, preparing to finish him off.

'No...' Leon says grimly as yang chakra begins to flow from his body. He would be damned if he let these bastards take over HIS body! He had too much to live for, too many people counting on him to return. Forming the Dragon handseal, Leon sends his yang chakra into the darkness.

'Yang kata: Shinigami's Embrace.' Leon says darkly, before the figures know it, their bodies begin to fade into the darkness.

'What the hell is happening?' Antwone asks, trying to fight the darkness, but that only quickens the process. Soon all the figures are completely consumed as Leon cancels the flow of yang chakra and the darkness begins to spiral in on itself and reveals the crystallized snow mountain. Leon explores the snow field, making sure to avoid touching the crystallized memorizes until he finds a log cabin. Entering the log cabin, Leon sees a roaring fire in the fireplace and someone drinking tea on a rug. Leon's eyes widen with realization.

'Kaa san?' Leon asks, his voice filled with emotion. He hadn't seen her since he was a baby, but there was no mistaking it. Her skin is a soft brown sugar and her eyes gleamed an almost pink hue. Her dress shines a brilliant white as she smiles at her son softly.

'Hello my Leon kun.' Leon's mother coos as she walks over to him and gently rubs her son's cheeks. Leon flinches away from his mother, not able to bare her touch. Fresh tears fall from his face. His mother smiles sadly and wipes the tears from his face.

'Shhh stop the water works Leon kun. That's no way for an Alexandros to act now is it?" his mother says with a giggle. Leon looks at his mother with utter confusion; didn't she hate him?

'B-but kaa san... I... I...' Leon says, not being able to finish.

'Killed me? Yeah I know, but a mother will always love her child. I carried you in my gut for thirteen long months and was in labor for eight hours! I brought you into this world and love you with my entire being. When you were possessed, everyone tried to kill you and I protected you with my life. I never once blamed you Leon kun, so stop doing so to yourself. You have been given a curse my son, but even a curse can be a blessing. Always remember that and remember kaa san loves her Leon kun.' Leon's mother says, kissing her son's forehead before fading away. Leon cries tears of sweet relief, finally feeling a weight lift. Leon himself begins to fade as he returns to the real world...

**Real world...**

Noel watches over her pack with worry evident in her face. Suddenly, Leon begins to stir until he fully awakens. He is instantly wrapped in Noel's caring hug.**  
**

'Ooooh Leon I was so worried!' Noel says happily!

'Alright, alright teach jeez. I'm just fine I even learned a few things.' Leon says, this catches Charles' attention.

'Oh and what did you learn?' Charles asks curiously.

'First I learned you're fucking crazy. Second, I learned my kekkei genkai has some seriously fucked up drawbacks to them, but it's nothing I can't handle. Besides I have help.' Leon says with a smile.

**"You're damn right you have help!"**Amy says

**"I can't believe I lost to that crybaby..." **Antwone whines.

_"Well get used to it bitch! I'm going to be coming in there more often and putting you fuckers in your place! My mind, my rules got it?"_ Leon says mentally as Dante growls.

**"Ay fuck you!" **Dante yells, only to find his mouth erased off. Dante tries to swear, but it only comes as mumbles.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over my awesome. Would you mind repeating that?" _Leon says with a smug smile. Dyi-Edge only sighs, seeing all the extra company he'll have from now on. Leon chuckles to himself and heads over to where Naruto and Desro are.

'Dude what the hell happened to you? You look like an emo reject." Leon says to Naruto. Naruto just scoffs and then, in a blink of an eye his hair and skin return to their original states.

'I call it my "Night" form, it has something to do with this kekkei genkai I have." Naruto says chirpily. Leon can only smile proudly at his little brother, punching him in the arm playfully. Now only the girls had yet to awaken and Leon could only imagine the hell they were in...

* * *

And that's a wrap! Whoo oh yeah, before anyone says anything about the similarities between True Shinobi's characters and my own I have no problem with it. I've read the story and although the names are either the same or similar I already worked it out with LightSeeker. In fact, as a thank you for letting him use some of my OCs, he let me use some of his jutsus, the Jinton: Phantom Fist being one of them. There's nothing wrong with usign other's OCs if the author says it's ok, to me it's really flattering that he enjoyed my characters so much he wanted to incorporate them in his story.


End file.
